Debutante
by bowtiewearingowl
Summary: Born to high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives him a 'coming out party'. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.
1. In which the Prince becomes the Princess

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Debutante

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None really. Blaine isn't exactly that much of a secret right now.

**Word Count**: 5,763

**Warnings:** None really. This is going to be incredibly AU since Kurt isn't running around masquerading as a socialite and Blaine probably isn't a Debutante…

**Summary: **Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

Alright, so I know absolutely nothing about debutantes and beaus except for what I've gleaned from some internet sites and the episodes of Gilmore Girls that deal with Rory and her coming out party. I've taken so much literary freedom with this so I'm positive that everything I'm writing here is totally inaccurate. I pray you don't hold it against me and just enjoy the show.

This was inspired by an email by someone very lovely who said I should write the story of 'Debutante' that's talked about in "Skin and Bones" only with a Klaine twist. So, that's what I did because it was too much to ignore. I gave this to my amazing beta to read earlier and I just decided to put this up as my way of saying I'm not dead and am working on "Skin and Bones".

- [1] -

In which the Prince becomes the Princess

The definition of a debutante is a young lady from an upper class family who has reached the age of maturity and is able to be introduced to society.

So, in short, she's old enough to start shopping for a husband with a really large sum of money to his name.

The last debutante to be presented to the High Court in the U.K. was in 1958 after Queen Elizabeth abolished the ceremony. Now there was a smart woman. The practice has been kept up in the U.S.A. since then… but has been tweaked a little.

Now, young women attend cotillion balls as a way to be presented to society. She is made to walk around a stage wearing a white dress which looks unnervingly like a wedding dress. Her father promenades her around and then her escort (or beau as they call them in the south) takes her away. It's an intricate ceremony complete with a special curtsey every girl must learn.

It's a proud moment for any socialite to watch her daughter go to her own 'coming-out' party and be escorted around the dance floor by a suitor; the girl's eyes glowing with warmth as she looks upon the man who could possibly be her husband. Some think it's an archaic celebration, especially the ladies in this latest generation who have been taught all about feminism and would rather dye their hair black than wear white tulle and petticoats.

There are some girls who attend these balls whose families are incredibly wealthy and prominent in the social circle, especially in the upper crust of Connecticut. One such family is the Andersons. Mr. James Anderson manages an insurance company for the very financially stable and Mrs. Angela Anderson is the head of the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution sector in Hartford, Connecticut, and throws some of the most well-known parties. Only the best of the best are able to go, so you know you've made it once you've been invited to one.

When Mrs. Angela Anderson announced her pregnancy everyone was already looking forward to the coming out party that was sure to happen because there was just no way she wouldn't have a daughter.

Imagine Mrs. Angela Anderson's dismay when the doctor broke the news she was going to have a boy. She'd been so dead set on a girl that being told that what she carried was a boy she just didn't know what to do with herself. Her husband was glad though, that meant he was going to have an heir to take over his insurance business. "We can always try again for a girl," James told his wife, trying to hide his cheer.

After the initial shock Angela decided to buck up and deal with it. She and her sister started planning an amazing baby shower and most of the gifts were things that a young, upstanding man in society would use. It was lovely that everyone was planning ahead for her.

Nine months later, Blaine Valentine Jameson Anderson was born and he was beautiful. Angela adored him like no other, but there had been complications with the birth and while Blaine was healthy, Angela was deemed incapable of having any other children. She still loved Blaine very much and decided that she would do everything in her power to make sure that he was given everything, no matter what.

A few weeks later Angela's sister, Merideth, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and while Angela was happy for her sister, she was also incredibly jealous. Merideth's husband was a southern plantation owner and from very old money and had taken to calling Blaine 'Beau' after his wife made the comment "He's gonna make some girl a great beau someday."

Blaine grew up beautifully. He had a regal sort of face with a strong jaw line and beautiful black curly hair. His mother took him under her wing, determined to raise him to be a gentleman. He made sure to speak to everyone he met respectfully and was even known to bow when meeting someone who was higher up in the social ladder than his family.

His cousin, 'Vette (as she preferred to be called because _no one_ called her by her birth name), was a little less sweet. She seemed to be the stereotypical Deb with her snooty attitude and general dislike for anyone and everyone. 'Vette barely tolerated Blaine though, but hated anyone who came near him. Blaine really didn't like her, but he let her be a brat because he was far too much of a gentleman to tell her to shut up.

Early on in life, Blaine showed an aptitude in music and the second his mother realized he could sing, she got him the best singing coach in Hartford. Quickly after that, he showed an interest in guitar and she bought him a guitar and another coach for that too. Blaine was spoiled, but he wasn't spoiled rotten. In all honesty, he was kind of a momma's boy. Blaine found he enjoyed attending his mother's DDAR meetings and mingling with the ladies there, chatting about the weather and their next fundraiser or social event.

Instead of going to public school like he'd originally thought he would be, Blaine was sent to private school; Dalton Academy for Boys, to be exact. It was an incredibly prestigious institution and had turned out many a senator or businessman. There, Blaine was swept up into the ranks of the Warblers, the school's most well-known club. They were an a cappella group that was so prolific people would rank them right beneath the Yale Wiffenpoofs.

Blaine was immediately deemed the prize of the Warblers because his unnaturally sexy singing voice. It also helped that he was an Anderson. Everyone who was anyone came to the performances just to say they saw Angela Anderson's son singing. Because of him, it very quickly became hard to actually acquire tickets to their performances. You had to either be related to a Warbler or be someone very important.

At Dalton was also where Blaine learned etiquette and how to treat a woman right. But, in all honesty, the thought of having any relations with any of the girls around him made him positively sick. For a while he waived it off as after effects from growing up with Vette, but then he started to notice the guys around him and then he really started to notice them.

It wasn't until he was locked in a closet during 5th period, making out with Andrew Frizzell that he came to terms with the fact that he was gay.

He was terrified to tell his parents, though he didn't think that they would ostracize him. Sure, his father might threaten to take him out of the will, but Blaine could live with that. He really didn't want to have to deal with a ton of money and taxes and all that rot. But he'd heard horror stories about rich parents, just like his own, who had sent their kids off to boarding schools in Switzerland or camps to "fix" the kids for problems like his own.

Blaine knew he couldn't keep his sexuality quiet for long. Gossip traveled fast in these social circles and if his family found out second she would be pissed. Not because he was gay (he didn't really know what her reaction would be to that) but more she would be pissed because she was being told something through the gossip mill. Angela usually liked to be the person who was the first to be notified of things in this matter.

Blaine decided to talk to his mother first about what was going on. He had always been horrible at keeping secrets, especially if he was the only one who knew the secret. Plus, he was sure his mother would understand; she was totally awesome like that. Well, at least in all the scenarios he's cooked up in his mind she understood. He'd decided to call it a victory if he wasn't killed by her.

He found her in the garden one day, looking over the new flowers the gardener had planted that morning. "They look wonderful mother."

"Don't they? I think they'll be a lovely accent to the dress I'm wearing for the DDAR meeting I'm hosting here next week," she twittered, flipping her own luxuriously long black curls over her shoulder. Blaine had his father's face and build, but he had his mother's eyes and hair and he loved that he looked like her. Blaine wasn't naturally vain, but he enjoyed knowing that he looked aesthetically appealing.

"Mother, I need to speak with you," Blaine said, hands clasped primly behind his back. In all honesty, he was using this as an excuse to hide how badly his hands were shaking.

Angela smiled at him lovingly and said, "Of course, darling." She took his proffered arm and walked with him to the gazebo where they settled under the shade of the awning, "Now, what is it you wanted to say?" she asked, automatically crossing her legs at the ankle and settling her hands in her lap.

Blaine sat as straight as he could and looked her in the eye. "Mother, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I have thought about the possible repercussions of what I'm about to say and I am very sure of the fact that I am gay; very, very gay." Angela stared at Blaine for a long moment and Blaine felt his heart almost beat out of his chest. "Mom?" he asked, feeling almost like he was five years old. "What are you thinking-"

A moment later it was like a switch flipped in his mother's mind and a manic glint sparked in her eyes. The look terrified Blaine and he wondered if he'd somehow broken his mother. A second later a slow smile bloomed on her lips, "Well, darling, I was thinking about how purple would be a lovely color for the orchids at your coming out celebration."

Blaine felt his jaw hit the cement ground. "What?"

"And also, I think you should still wear white. It'll contrast the darkness of your hair perfectly." She went on, reaching out to take his hands in hers, looking positively glowing.

Blaine almost felt incensed, "I just told you I'm gay and all you can think about is a coming out party?"

Angela waved her hand in front of her face, "Oh honey, I've thought you were gay since you were eight. But I have always wanted to give a coming out celebration for my child and now I have my chance! After all there are so many gay young men out there now a day. Plus, you're so handsome I'm sure you'd have your pick of the lot. And why should all those Debs get to have their own party when you're just as good as them?"

"Mom-" Blaine started, too stunned to know what to say, Angela wasn't listening though.

"I cannot wait to start planning! This will be wonderful! And just think of the irony, a 'coming out party.'" She giggled at her own feeble joke and made a motion to stand but Blaine held her down.

"Mom."

She glanced down at him."Yes, darling?"

Blaine felt like he was suddenly drowning. This wasn't happening. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? Wouldn't most people be offended by the idea of using a debutante coming out party for, you know. And what about dad? How will he take it?"

"Your father was the one who first asked me if you were gay. He won't care. He might even be pleased; less of a chance of you getting a girl pregnant out of wedlock like that Harold boy from your grade did last year. Not that there was ever any danger of that, you're too much of a gentleman to ever take advantage of anyone." Angela stared at him as if she was really seeing him for the first time. It was almost as if she couldn't understand his apprehension.

Blaine shook his head, trying to settle what was going on, "Mother, most people are a little uncomfortable at the thought of a guy liking another guy. This might tip some people over the edge."

Angela rolled her pretty hazel eyes and laughed, "Well, then they can eat their hats. I could care less what they think. I'm not ashamed of you, Blaine, dear. You need to be proud of who you are and you should be given the chance to be presented to society like any respectable young lady."

"But mom, I'm not a young lady," Blaine protested feebly, feeling like he was drowning. He almost felt like she was treating this like a game of some sort.

"I know that, sweetheart. I am your mother, after all. But I'm just saying that you should be allowed to have your own cotillion. Or! Your own beautillion!" She shook herself free of Blaine's hand and murmured, "Now, I need to call your aunt so we can start planning. I want to get this all set before you turn 17. After all, at 16 you're getting to be a little old for a Deb." She wandered away, leaving Blaine thunderstruck.

Blaine sat in the wicker chair for a moment, mentally retracing everything that had just happened. He stared down at his feet then up at the chair his mother had just vacated and tried to reconstruct the conversation they'd just had but he was still as lost as he had been.

He didn't leave the garden for another thirty minutes and when he did, he was still stunned. Everything was very cordial at dinner, like usual. After dinner his father pulled him into the study and they settled into the leather chairs across from one another. His father looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat to speak but Blaine beat him to it, "Mother talked to you, didn't she?"

James nodded once and then murmured, "She also said she wants to throw you a 'coming out party,' like the ones the Debs have?" Blaine nodded once.

"Are you okay with that?"Blaine shrugged, "Well, I know that she really wants to do this and I want to make her happy. I can't help but feel that she's turning this into almost a joke. Or that she's seeing me like a girl. I'm worried about what others would think though, how this would affect your company."

James blinked at his son and then began to laugh, a full belly laugh. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little miffed at his father's reaction. This was serious! Why was no one taking him seriously today? "Father, I don't think that you should laugh at this. Having me come out to society like this could cause serious damage to your company."

"Blaine, I don't honestly care about how people would react. You're my son and I am incredibly proud of you and everything you do. I don't care about your sexuality and the world shouldn't either. No one is going to find a better insurance company than mine and if any of my clients left because of you then good luck trying to find anyone else to take their business." Blaine felt a ball of pride grow in his chest at his father's words and he had to force himself not to cry.

"The point I am trying to make is that, are you sure you don't mind making a spectacle of you just because she is desperate to throw a coming out party and have a reason to plan cotillions?"

Blaine shrugged. In all honesty, he didn't want to do it, but his mother wanted it and he hated to refuse anything from her. Especially if it made her eyes glow like that. "If it makes her happy, then—"James cut him off, pulling off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't care if it makes your mother happy. Would it make you happy?"

Blaine shrugged once more. "I don't truly know. I just barely came to terms with my sexuality, and now mother wants to make a spectacle of it. I almost feel like one of her causes."

"Then we'll tell her no. End of story."

Blaine sat there, staring at his hands and finally shook his head, "No, let her have this one thing. She has never refused me anything I wanted. She can throw her party and I'll attend whatever ball she wants me to attend. Plus, it'll be good networking for you and for me. I'll meet people outside Dalton and maybe make good connections for college."

"Aren't you afraid of being taunted or ostracized?" James prompted, taking every precaution to make sure Blaine was solid on this idea before giving Angela the full go-ahead.

Blaine settled back in the chair, resting his hands in his lap and crossing his legs. He looked older than he honestly was and it was quite unnerving for James. "Dalton has a no-bullying policy. Someone makes one crack about me and they can be immediately reported. End of story."

James smiled fondly at his son and nodded once then once more. "Alright then. We'll let your mother get started. I hear she's already picked out purple to accent the white theme."

Blaine laughed softly, "At least she didn't decide to go with the rainbow theme."

"Don't give her any ideas." James laughed and stood up so they could leave the office together.

That night Blaine lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling feeling almost sick. This wasn't how he'd planned for his coming out to his family to go. He knew he should be thrilled at their reactions. It seemed almost too fairy tale-esque and sometime soon he was going to prick his finger or the wicked witch was going to come and ruin everything.

He rolled onto his side, staring out his window at the dark world outside. Maybe… just maybe something really good would come out of this. Blaine knew that wasn't the way things worked, but he could hope, right?

Blaine's prediction of the wicked witch showing up turned out to be eerily accurate. His mother had apparently scheduled a rush tailoring session for that afternoon and while he was being measured his mother was talking to some of the best caterers in New England.

He'd been standing for the last half hour and was getting just a little annoyed when Vette burst in. Vette had the potential to be very pretty, except that she wasn't. Her nose turned up too much at the end and her dark brown hair had been straightened and curled so much that it looked fried beyond help, no matter how much she tried to save it with extensive conditioning sessions and emergency trips to her personal stylist. "Is it true?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Blaine glanced at her through the mirror reflection and rolled his eyes. "Is what true?"

"That you're a fag and Auntie Angie is going to throw you a coming out party." Blaine cringed at the use of the words but didn't correct her. There was no point. His silence was apparently enough because she let out a barking, soulless laugh, "Oh, that's rich! You mom has finally gone over the deep end."

Blaine groaned a little, trying to ignore 'Vette's entire existence. "What do you want, _Corvette_?" She grimaced as Blaine used her full name. He was the only one who called her that and he only did it when he was truly annoyed. It was the only way he could express his hatred towards her without stepping out of his gentlemanly façade.

She crossed her arms petulantly and muttered, "I just wanted to see if the rumors were true. From what I hear, she's going all out for you. I love how she's making a joke of such a prestigious event by mixing it in with announcing that her son's a homo."

"Honestly, your attempts at mockery are a rather pathetic attempt at masking your jealousy. As I remember, your own coming out party was very sparsely attended and your escort left halfway through with Aleece Brehman." Blaine replied coolly and from somewhere near his feet the tailor chuckled a little.

'Vette bristled at him, "And you think your own party is going to be widely attended?"

"I truly could care less if it was. I'm not doing this to find a husband like you were since that's the only way you seem to think you'll be able to get a husband. I'm doing this for mom, to make her happy."

'Vette refused to go down without a fight, "So, you don't care that everyone is going to know you're gay?"

Blaine smiled down at the tailor, "Excuse me for a moment." The tailor nodded and scooted back a little. Blaine turned to his cousin and smoothed down the front of the white silk vest they'd just been fitting to him. "My sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of. I love who I am and if someone else doesn't, then so be it."

'Vette growled at him in a way far too akin to a wild animal and stormed out of the room. Silence fell for a moment until the tailor piped up, "Well, isn't she just a peach?"

Blaine laughed and stepped back onto the podium and the man resumed his original work. After a few more minutes of uninterrupted silence the man said, "I think what you're doing is very inspiring. I always love it when a meet a young person who isn't afraid of who they are."

"Well, then you're one of the wonderful few," Blaine said softly.

"And hopefully there will be more like me to follow." They didn't say much to each other after that, but a silent bond had been forged between the two of them and it was wonderful.

Though Blaine kept telling everyone that he was fine with who he was and this party, 'Vette had achieved part of what she'd attempted to do; sew the seed of fear. Her harsh words and attitude towards him terrified him because he knew she was going to be just the beginning. Blaine was an expert at acting like he was above close-minded people and their actions but in all honesty Blaine was incredibly vulnerable to insults and slurs.

That night after dinner Blaine sat down with his mother as she went over the guest list. "Well, we will have to invite that Berry girl. She was at 'Vette's party and it would a rather large faux pas to not invite her. And also extend an invitation for a plus one because I remember she came with a beau last time." Blaine nodded, not really interested anymore. He'd heard so many names in the past hour that he was above caring by now.

When she finally let him go it was almost 9 o'clock at night and they had a list to send to the company who made her invitations that was about three full pages long. Blaine barricaded himself in his room and pulled out his guitar, plucking at the strings. About a half an hour later, his cell phone started bussing on the pillow next to his hip and he answered, "Blaine."

"I just heard your mother is throwing you a coming out party," Andrew's voice hissed in his ear. Blaine rolled his eyes, "Every time I hear that it really begins to sound less like what she wants it to be and more like what everyone else thinks it is."

Andrew's voce was condescending as he replied. "Well, what did you think? A guy having a coming out party? Most everyone I know wouldn't make the connection to the whole debutante thing." There was silence and Blaine had a sinking feeling that he knew what was coming next. "You haven't told anyone about me yet? Because, I'm not like you. There's no way I could take everyone knowing. I haven't even told my parents."

"Chill out, your secret is safe with me," Blaine murmured darkly. It wasn't like he was in love with Andrew, but he'd at least hoped that he'd have some guy to stand next to him and keep him company during this party.

"Thanks, dude. So I guess I'll see you at school, then." He hung up before Blaine could say anything. Blaine tossed his phone onto the pillow and scratched at the metal wires of his guitar, making a grating and perfectly horrifying chord.

The next day found Blaine sitting outside for lunch with Wes and David, his two closest friends. They were honestly a lot like the other guys at the school, rich and preppy with a fairly narrow view of the world. Blaine liked them, though, because they were fairly open-minded. Wes, while being a little stiff and looking like he had something up his ass, was obsessed with order but always tried to be fair in everything he did. David was a little more laid back and joked with Blaine, but he was always proper and made sure to give the appearance of maturity and zen.

"So, you're actually letting your mother do this? That's more than I would ever allow her to do," Wes mused.

They had taken Blaine's news extraordinarily well. All this positive feedback was leaving Blaine a little light headed but he was glad his only opposition had been 'Vette so far. David said he already knew and Wes said something about having an idea already.

"I would rather she didn't. But she likes the idea about throwing a party and the way she has it planned it's more like a get together for the Debs, their beaus, and their parents," Blaine murmured, picking at his lunch.

"Doesn't it bother you that she's basically treating you like a girl?" Wes pressed and Blaine caught a glimpse of David rolling his eyes.

"Well, she always wanted a girl. And what harm could it do?" Blaine said softly, not really _truly _believing it himself.

"Well, a lot," Wes replied. "You just saying you're gay is probably going to piss off a ton of the population. You're just lucky that your parents are some of the most awesome people in existence and that you go to a school where ignorance and prejudice will not be tolerated."

Blaine smiled a little at his friend, "There are a lot of people worse than 'Vette out there. I just have to have courage, right?"

"Right." David clapped Blaine on the shoulder causing to Blaine to jump a little, "But, some good could come out of this too. Your mom said she was inviting some of the openly gay guys from the surrounding area, right?" Blaine nodded and a slow grin spread across his lips. "Well, maybe you'll find your Prince Charming out of the group and he'll sweep you off your feet."

"Right. Just make sure that your mom invited us too so we can help fight off the wolves and ogres," Wes said, a smirk on his face.

"And in payment you can introduce us to some single Debs," David finished. Blaine grinned at the two boys and continued on with his lunch until the carillon chimed, signaling the end of lunch.

The next couple of weeks flew by and before Blaine knew it, the party was upon him and he felt like a nervous wreck. David and Wes were there, true to their word, helping keep him together. "Just be happy that this is only a one day thing," Wes said, helping Blaine with his bowtie.

"No, it's not. My mother has already started talking about having me attend next month's DDAR cotillion and to be there I have to have an escort so that means either going with a blind date, find someone in the next month, or one of you is going to have to pose as my beau," Blaine babbled incoherently.

David laughed as Wes choked a little. "Well, if you don't find anyone in the next month I will gladly play the part of your arm candy." Blaine gave David a thankful smile and adjusted his tie for the fifth time that hour.

Wes was sure that they'd finally calmed Blaine down when Blaine started up again. He whirled around and stared at the two boys wildly. "Why am I doing this? Allowing my mother to throw this thing for me is basically like putting out a sign to the world saying, 'Hey look! I'm gay, here's your permission to beat the shit out of me.' I've given so much to her after all these years and now I'm giving her consent to flaunt me at cotillions because I'm gay! I seriously don't think I can do this. I've played the perfect son for 16 years, I can't do it anymore. And I've been to the sort of parties before, I know the type of people that attend them. People like Vette and now I'm subjecting myself to having to deal with them for years because once you go Deb you never go back-"

Wes and David looked at each other, worry etched on their faces. "We're losing him," David said and immediately Wes sprang into acting, demanding the control that his personality warranted.

He grabbed his friend by the shoulders, "Blaine! Don't do this. What you're doing is wonderful, for both your mother and you. This shows that you are proud of your sexuality and it tells all those pig-headed morons out there that you won't be pushed around. Remember what you said earlier; courage?"

That one word struck a chord in Blaine. He swallowed and smiled a little at his friend, "Courage. Right. I can do this. But you had better not leave me."

"Just as long as they don't mistake me for your boyfriend," Wes replied, clapping Blaine on the arm.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the oriental boy. "I never took you one to be a homophobe."

"I'm not. I just wanna have a chance with some of the girls that are gonna show up."

An innocent look masked Blaine's internal smirk and he immediately deadpanned, "But there are a ton of girls out there who are attracted to gay guys." Wes stared at Blaine in disbelief, at an obvious loss for words. David broke them up a moment later.

"Incoming." He stepped away from the door as Angela bustled in.

She gasped at the sight of her son who was dressed in a white pair of pants, white dress shirt and a vest the color of pearl. "Don't you just look so dapper?" Angela bent a little to kiss him on the cheek and Blaine felt his heart warm a little at the look of pure happiness in her eyes. He knew that a lot of this was for her but he didn't mind as long as she kept looking that happy. "Well, come on boys. Blaine, we will see you at the grand entrance in a few minutes."

Angela ushered Wes and David out of the room and Blaine stood before the mirror once more before heading down the hallway to the main staircase. A few girls were milling about around there, waiting for the main event and when they caught Blaine's attention they hurried over to giggle. "It's so cute that you're doing this," one tall girl said with a malicious grin on her face. "So this means you'll be taking the girl's position in the relationship also?"

Blaine was about to say something sharp regarding her escort but another girl broke in, "Honestly I think you having a coming out party is making a mockery of the whole institution. I mean, you're not a girl, no matter how much you want to be one."

Blaine turned a strained but practiced smile on the girl, "Edina, I would never want to be a girl, because then I might have a chance of ending up as bitter and cruel as you." Blaine was never one to make such misogynistic comments towards women; he had a lot of respect for the female race, but when the girls acted like Edina or 'Vette that was when he lost his temper.

Blaine had just about had it up to here with people and didn't think he could take another comment from anyone. He was going to do this and then be done. Blaine was almost at his breaking point when he heard it. He was just about at the bottom of the steps when a soft, melodic voice from behind him spoke. Blaine turned and looked up and could have sworn his heart fell out of his chest.

"Excuse me. This is my first time here."

* * *

Reviews are always loved and appreciated!


	2. In which the Prince meets the Princess

**Media:** _Fanfic_

**Title:** Debutante

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None really. Blaine isn't exactly that much of a secret right now.

**Word Count: **5,933 (11,697 so far)

**Warnings:** None really. This is going to be incredibly AU since Kurt isn't running around masquerading as a socialite and Blaine probably isn't a debutante…

**Summary:** Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

- [2] -

In which the Prince meets the Princess

Rachel was making noise again. What she was making noise about, Kurt really didn't care; all he knew was that her mouth was moving and sound was coming out in a repetitive fashion. All Kurt could really see was the glaringly annoying owl knitted into her obnoxious blue sweater. Mercedes leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear, "What's up?"

"I'm imagining burning Rachel's sweater," Kurt murmured back, tilting his head back and narrowing his eyes appraisingly, "Or dunking it in an acid wash. It couldn't make it any worse than it already is."

Mercedes smiled lovingly at her best friend and left him to his thoughts. It wasn't like they were doing anything remotely productive in Glee today.

"-so the invitation came today from the Andersons. I am still stuck as to whether I should be appalled or pleased at the idea that their son is having a coming out party. My two dads were thrilled and obviously I am too at this acceptance of gays in society, but cotillions are such a sacred ceremony that having the rules played with like this bothers me greatly-" Rachel droned on.

Kurt glanced to Finn, the boy she was chatting with, who looked incredibly bored. Rachel didn't notice though. Usually, she only noticed the sound of her own voice and praise when it was given to her. Kurt's gaze traveled to the clock which was five minutes away from signaling the end of Glee practice. '_C'mon… move!'_ Kurt mentally commanded it.

"-while you are a wonderful boyfriend, I will need to show up at this extravaganza with someone who is as equally trained in social graces as I am, I need to make a good impression-" Rachel's voice filtered through Kurt's ears and he groaned, leaning his head against Mercedes's shoulder.

"That's fine with me," Finn mumbled incoherently, his gaze on the back wall.

Mr. Schuester strutted into the room, waving a stack of papers over his head excitedly. "I've been really thinking about what we're going to do for Sectionals coming up and I think this is an amazing song to perform. Rachel, you're really going to have to delve for this one and get the feeling of what the songwriter was trying to portray."

"Of course! There's never been a song that I, and my vocal prowess, can't handle," Rachel chirruped and took the sheet music that was handed to her.

Kurt took his obediently and barely glanced at the title before the bell rang and they were free. Mercedes hurried after him, surprised at his sudden actions. Usually he wasn't _this _excited to get out of Glee practice. At his locker she sidled up to him, watching him carefully. "Is everything okay?" she asked carefully.

With a dramatic sigh Kurt snapped his locker shut and turned to give her his patented annoyed face. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm getting used to the idea that I will be forever single and stuck living in the shadows for the rest of my life."

Mercedes quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Hold up! Where is this all coming from?"

"I don't even know, 'Cedes," Kurt lamented, taking her arm and walking with her through the crowd with his plush lips pressed into a despondent frown. "It's bad enough that I'm a gay living in a homophobic society, but listening Rachel talk about her cotillions and how she goes to network — something about it just drives me up the wall. If _Rachel_ can get a boyfriend, I should be able to find someone, right?"

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're comparing yourself to Rachel. You're so much better than her. But, as for the boyfriend thing, there may not be a guy here for you in Lima, but there will be someone waiting for you in some other town. You're not going to be alone, so for now enjoy the freedom that being single gives you and soon your Prince Charming's gonna come alone and sweep your white-boy ass off your feet."

Kurt allowed himself to laugh and hugged Mercedes's arm tightly. "Thank you."

She grinned up at him. "What are best friends for? So, I'll text you later tonight, okay?" Kurt nodded and watched as she wandered off to the McKinley High School parking lot. He stood near the entrance, fairly close to a line of lockers and started to rummage through his bag for his keys, which had sunk to the bottom. A moment later, the right side of his body flared into searing pain as his body was slammed into the lockers.

With a groan, Kurt slid to the floor and once he was able to open his eyes and clear away the shock waves of painful light from them, he caught a glimpse of a male's sneering face floating above him. Kurt tried to find the ability to speak but couldn't and only managed to look like a fish floundering for air as Karofsky left Kurt on the floor in a crumpled heap. His eyes searched the crowd for anyone who appeared to have witnessed the interaction but no everyone averted their eyes and it was then that Kurt felt more alone than he ever had.

The petite brunette forced himself to his feet and winced as his side throbbed. He slunk out to his car and locked himself in there, letting his head fall against the steering wheel. This was the third time Karofsky had done that this week and probably the hundredth time since school started. No one noticed, no one ever noticed other than some of the kids in Glee club, but since they were the bottom of the totem pole the teachers didn't listen or care. Kurt was gay and therefore he was inconsequential. Let him deal with this treatment until he graduated and then his problems could go somewhere else and the school wouldn't have to deal with it.

After three years of this, Kurt had given up trying to get someone to notice him and his problems. He had his friends and when Glee club was good, then he had that too. Those life lines were what helped him get through the day. Take it day by day and think of a better future once high school finished.

For most of Kurt's life, he had lived alone with his father, Burt, in their modest home after the death of Kurt's mother. Burt ran a mechanic's shop and often times Kurt would help him out and it surprised him to no end that Kurt was willing to learn the inner workings of cars. Kurt's father had always taken good care of Kurt and accepted everything his son was. Sure, Burt had always kind of hoped that his son would be a big, strong, football-playing kid that he could really get to know and understand. But when Kurt finally came out to him as gay, Burt continued to love him and was determined that Kurt would never be left wanting.

He let Kurt wear his fashionable (and often head scratch worthy) clothes and decorate his room as much as he wanted. Kurt repaid him in favor by always striving to be the best and helping him at the garage. Burt had a bad heart and after a terrifying period where Burt had suffered a heart attack, he and Kurt grew closer. Kurt took care of Burt more than he liked to admit. There were days that Kurt would remind Burt of his late wife and he had to force back sting of tears in his eyes. He knew Kurt was lonely, but there wasn't much he could do but let Kurt hang out with his friends and throw himself into Glee club and fashion.

Burt had fallen in love with Carole, a wonderful woman and mother of Finn, during Kurt's sophomore year of high school and was glad when Kurt accepted her, too. Burt also found a place with Finn, who was the type of son he'd always wanted, and was ashamed to admit that he'd offered Finn a lot of attention and had pushed Kurt a bit to the side for a short period of time. He hadn't wanted Kurt to ever feel left out, ever, and it hurt like nothing else to see tears glimmering in his son's eyes when Finn had called Kurt a fag during a fight.

At the time, Burt hadn't known about that fact that Kurt had developed a crush on the quarterback and had no clue about Kurt's actions towards the other boy. Later on, Burt learned the story about it and understood that Finn had been terrified by Kurt's romantic advances. He knew his son could overstep his boundaries sometimes but that still didn't make up for the disgusting use of _that word_. A rift was formed between Finn and Burt that over time calmed down and things returned to normal until Burt proposed to Carole. Kurt threw himself fully into planning the wedding and Burt knew then that things would be okay. This family wasn't going to become one of those families with the evil step-family members. Everything would be equal in this household; Burt was going to make sure of that.

And in the end, they slowly did become a close family. Kurt lost interest in Finn very quickly because of his new status of 'brother' and concentrated back on fashion and Glee and Finn kept his attentions to football, Glee, and girls and everyone else focused on keeping the family running smoothly. No one, except Finn, knew the full extent of the bullying that Kurt was being dealt by the hands of the wicked Dave Karofsky. Burt knew that there was a bully at McKinley who bothered Kurt constantly, but he didn't know that it had grown to physical proportions and neither Kurt nor Finn were willing to tell him. Finn feared for his popularity level and Kurt feared for his father's heart.

That afternoon, when Kurt arrived home no one was there yet, thankfully. He quickly hurried to change into something a little less formfitting because his earlier clothes hurt his side every time the cloth brushed against the area where there was a bruise already forming.

Kurt knew he was allowing this to go on for too long but there wasn't much he could do with a Neanderthal like that running the school, which was already homophobic enough. When his father got home that night from the shop, Kurt was already cooking the family a healthy dinner and pretending like nothing had gone wrong that day. Kurt smiled affectionately as his dad squeezed his shoulder and announced that dinner would be ready in approximately half an hour.

By the time everything was on the table, Finn and Carole had arrived and they settled down to eat. Dinner was quiet and filled with meaningless chatter that Kurt could have honestly cared less about. He wanted to slip down to his room where he was sure to be alone for a little while, at least. Finn usually hung out upstairs in the living room with Burt to watch sports so that earned Kurt a few hours to peruse his Vogue magazines and work on homework. Kurt had no idea if Finn ever noticed the bruises, but if he did he never said anything. Kurt liked it that way.

Later that evening, Finn came downstairs and Kurt was blissfully ensconced in his own little world and ignoring the pain in his side. Finn settled on the bed across from Kurt's side and tried to strike up a conversation, "So, how's it goin'?"

Kurt glanced at Finn with a raised eyebrow. "Fine," he answered cautiously. "How are you?"

Finn nodded slowly, biting his lips. "Pretty good, pretty good."

Kurt gave Finn his signature _'…okay' _look at him and tipped his chin at his brother. "Well, that's good."

Finn squirmed a little. "Um, listen, Kurt." Immediately, Kurt was on edge, he didn't like that tone of voice but sat up and indicated for Finn to continue. "Rachel's going to ask you something, I think it's about that cotton thing she was talking about in Glee today, because I apparently have no social graces or somethin', I just wanted to give you a heads up."

The petite brunette groaned and flopped back on his bed, "Please, _please, _tell me you're kidding." Finn shrugged helplessly and Kurt had the insane urge to throttle him. "And I'm guessing that I can't tell her no, am I correct?"

"Well, I really don't think that she would like to have anyone say no to her, plus, if you do this she might even let me get to second base," Finn said hopefully, eyes bright.

Kurt rolled over to glare venomously at Finn. "You want me to do something with Rachel so she'll allow you to get to second base?"

Finn averted his eyes. "Well, I just thought I'd ask." At that moment, Kurt thought that Finn looked a little like a kicked puppy and instantly felt a pang of remorse in his chest. Just because Finn was his brother didn't mean that Kurt didn't have residual feelings for him that would drive Kurt to maybe do this one thing for him.

With an annoyed, sigh Kurt sat up frowned, fixing his perfectly coiffed bangs, "Maybe-" Finn looked up at Kurt with hope glimmering in his eyes but Kurt stilled him with a sharp hand movement. "I'll think about it tonight and talk to you in the morning."

With an excited movement Finn hopped off the bed and stood before Kurt — towered, actually, seeing as he was ridiculously tall. "Hey! I'll give you the room for tonight and bunk on the couch if that'll give you more time to, you know, think about it."

Kurt raised both eyebrows and contemplated the whole thing. Having his room to himself would be nice and that didn't mean he was obligated to say yes tomorrow either. "You know, it might be good to let me have the time to think it over," Kurt mused innocently. Finn nodded profusely and muttered something about running around and grabbing some stuff before he left.

Five minutes later Kurt was blissfully alone and a huge grin broke out on his smile. He spread his arms out and flopped backwards, forgetting about the bruise on his side. Once he made impact, he groaned and moaned, "Owww!"

The rest of the night was completely quiet. Kurt spent it working on his moisturizing routine and getting his well needed beauty rest. Finn's incessant snoring wasn't exactly cohesive for a peaceful night's sleep.

In the morning, Finn was waiting for Kurt anxiously at the top of the steps and Kurt almost felt badly for him, so desperate for something that he wanted help from his brother. Before Finn could ask if Kurt had made up his mind, he held up his hand and said, "I'm still contemplating it. We'll see how I feel if Rachel asks me today." Kurt flounced on passed, but heard Finn murmur,

"Not if; when, man."

Kurt ate a healthy breakfast and more or less had shoved Rachel to the back of his mind by the time he pulled his Navigator into a spot in front of the high school. He managed to make it to his locker before _she_ struck.

"Kurt, I need your assistance," Rachel's voice announced from the proximity of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt groaned internally and shut his locker with his eyebrow raised in his signature '_bitch, please'_ expression.

"Yes, Rachel?" he asked civilly.

Rachel straightened her shoulders and crossed her arms over her lack-luster chest and tilted up her chin to appear taller and more self-assured than ever. "Normally, I would ask my boyfriend for such a favor, but seeing as his social graces are, well, sub-standard, I need assistance from someone who I know can walk correctly and act perfectly civilized around those of higher status." Kurt's eyebrow twitched slightly but he motioned for her to continue. "Well, I have been cordially invited to the coming out party of one Blaine Anderson," Rachel announced grandly.

"Blaine Anderson? Isn't that a man's name?" Kurt asked, shouldering his satchel.

Rachel waved away the question, "Of course," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "His mother is throwing this for him because he recently announced that he was gay and since I have been invited, it would be horribly impolite of me to refuse. I would like for you to be my escort."

Kurt took a moment to process the information before him; it was so weird to hear those words coming from her mouth. "And what would that entail?" Kurt enquired.

"Dressing fashionable and elegantly, making a good impression, dancing with me for at least one dance. That is about it."

With a soft sigh, Kurt leaned his back against the cold metal. "And what would I get out of this?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

Kurt ran through his mental list of things he wanted but couldn't come up with something off the top of his head worth the torture. "We'll talk about that later. Now, understand that I am doing this for Finn because he apparently wants you to be happy and if you're happy, then he's happy and leaves me alone so I get the room to myself. I will agree to helping you with this, but I get to make sure that your dress is up to my standards before I go anywhere in public with you. Alright?"

Rachel beamed at Kurt thankfully and hugged him. He stiffened awkwardly and patted her shoulder slightly. When she let go and pulled away, she informed him that she would be at his house that night to show him her dress. He nodded once and turned on his heel to find Mercedes.

She was waiting in class for him and grinned when he took his seat next to her. She grinned up at him until she saw the look on his face; it was about three steps away from being a _bitch, please _face. "What's up?"

"I made a deal with the enemy," Kurt announced.

"The Gap?" Mercedes asked a smirk on her face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, Rachel Berry."

The scandalized look on Mercedes's face was a perfect representation of how Kurt felt: _"Why?"_

With a non-committal shrug he mumbled, "Finn asked me to go with her to her cotillion… and in all honesty I've been kind of wondered what they're like lately. Rachel talks about them all the time and I just wanted to know how this works. Anyway, if I do this, then Finn is in my debt and I can kick him out of the room whenever I want."

Mercedes leaned away from Kurt and looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time, "Aw, Hell no! Are you serious?"

"Kind of. I think it might be fun to dress up and I bet a lot of those girls who go to these things are very fashionably adept, except Rachel. Plus, the party is being thrown for a guy; I thought it might be interesting to see how that works," Kurt said, tilting his chin up and looking almost indignant.

Mercedes quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at her best friend, completely convinced he'd gone off his rocker. "A cotillion party for a guy? Is that even allowed?"

The corner of Kurt's lip quirked at Mercedes. "Well, that's what I'm going to find out."

That night, Rachel showed up at seven with a dress bag draped over her arm. Kurt led her down to his room and instructed her to change in the bathroom. He waited impatiently until about ten minutes later she emerged in a white, fluffy monstrosity. Kurt scowled at the thing and shook his head. "No."

"I've worn this to every cotillion I've ever attended," Rachel shot back, looking offended.

"And have you ever gotten a compliment on it?"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest petulantly. "My two fathers have," she said haughtily, her nose in the air.

"I rest my case," Kurt replied getting to his feet to circle around Rachel's dress. The skirt was puffed out by the use of a petticoat and there were frills around the neck and hem. The sleeves were long and lacy and the overall effect was just too much. "If I am going to be your escort to this event, you are going to dress to my standards. We will go to a boutique this weekend and find a dress for you."

Rachel turned to stare at him like he was nuts. "You can't just pick up a cotillion dress. These things have to be fitted and my dads can't sew."

Kurt glared at Rachel. "But I can. Saturday, I want you here at nine a.m. We need to move if we're going to be ready for this."

"But-" Rachel started to protest but Kurt held up his hand to stop her.

"Do you want me to be your escort or not? You could always take Finn and pray that he doesn't make you look like a fool." Rachel glared at Kurt but didn't respond. She turned on her heel and stormed to the bathroom to take off her dress. Once she was gone, Kurt called Mercedes to lament over the death of fashion. She laughed and ordered that he take her with him to go shopping on Saturday, she needed to see this for herself.

The rest of the week passed in a blaze and before Kurt to say "Givenchy," it was Saturday and Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel were piled into Kurt's Navigator and driving to one of the designer boutiques that Kurt frequented. The ladies there were nice enough to Rachel when they heard about her disaster of a dress and as a favor to Kurt they offered to find something spectacular for her to wear. Kurt glanced through the racks of dresses and picked some that he thought would work for Rachel. It was a good thing she was petite, because most of the dresses were meant for girls with slender builds.

Every so often Kurt could hear Mercedes hold up a dress and stare at the size and murmur a disgusted. "Aw, hell no! Don't these girls know anything about being a real woman? Real women have curves."

Kurt laughed a little and when he reached her and hugged her tightly to him, "You are perfect."

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek as a woman came out of the dressing room to grab the next batch of dresses that Kurt had chosen and ushered them into the dressing rooms. Rachel paraded out in dress after dress and let Kurt inspect it and he nixed one after another. Two hours later, looking haggard and tired, Kurt went back to the racks and looked through them a final time. He stopped at a rack that he'd overlooked and inspected it and stopped, his hand hovering over a single hanger. Kurt pulled the dress off the rack and inspected it with a critical eye. It looked too simple, but all the other more intricate dresses had been too much. He draped the dress over his arm and and returned to the room. "Try this on," he told Rachel with a determined look in his eyes.

"Kurt, we've tried everything, I don't think trying on another dress is going to make a difference," Rachel whined. Kurt didn't say anything and instead shoved the dress into her hands and directed her to the dressing room.

Rachel emerged five minutes later and Kurt and Mercedes gasped. The dress was perfect! It was a simple A-line design with a champagne colored sash and flowers lightly dusting across the neck line and over the shoulder, "I think we have a winner!" Kurt announced, getting to his feet to circle around Rachel.

Rachel watched him nervously, "Are you sure? It don't think it flatters me very much-" Her words were cut off with a gasp as Kurt grabbed the back of the dress and clamped the few inches of extra cloth. Immediately the dress accentuated her bust and figure.

"I just need to dart the sides. What do you think Mercedes?" Kurt asked, glancing at his best friend. She got to her feet and went to look at Rachel in the mirror from Kurt's shoulder,

"Damn, girl, this really does look fine on you! I'm impressed and just a teeny bit shocked," Rachel's grin could rival the sun and Kurt wondered if she'd ever been complimented on her body or her appearance by anyone other than her fathers or Finn when prompted.

Rachel purchased the dress and went back to Kurt's so that he could start making size adjustments. Rachel put up with it and after a while looked like she was really enjoying getting to hang out with two people her own age. "So, fill me in on the procedure," Kurt mumbled though a mouthful of straight pins.

Mercedes glanced up at the two from where she was stretched across the bed flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. Rachel grinned at Kurt, glad to be asked a question that she could answer from experience, "It's a very dignified process, usually. I don't know how this one is going to work since it is a male being presented to society. I'm sure he will be announced and then there will be the dance and reception as there always is."

"Mm-hmm, and what do we know about this Baize character?" Kurt prompted.

Rachel _'oomphed'_ as Kurt tightened the sash around her waist and started to work on pinning the sides of the dress without pinning her. "_Blaine Anderson_ is the son of the Anderson Insurance Empire. His family is very well known and he's apparently the king of the Warblers."

Mercedes glanced up at her, "The whats?"

"The Warblers," Rachel repeated, looking thoroughly tired of repeating herself and being prodded, "They're an a cappella group at Dalton Academy for Boys. I've heard they're impressive but the school is obviously meant for the privileged so many of those boys in the group got into it for their name alone and probably can't even sing."

The conversation trailed along that strain for an hour until Finn got home from a weekend football practice. Rachel immediately brightened when he walked into the basement and wrenched herself from Kurt's grasp to parade before him. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling around before him. Finn stared at her blankly until jolted from his thoughts.

"Oh, you look awesome! You'll knock 'em dead at that cotton thingy," Finn mumbled, almost incoherently.

Rachel looked about to correct Finn when Kurt grabbed the sash and dragged her back to the center of the room. "Finn, you know the rules. No sweaty sports gear and odoriferous scents in this room. Change and shower upstairs."

Finn turned a blank stare on his brother and a moment everything seemed to click. "Oh! Sorry, dude." Kurt rolled his eyes at being called 'dude' and waited until Finn was gone to continue working on hemming the dress.

"I think Finn liked this dress," Rachel twittered and Mercedes rolled her eyes, deigning not to respond. She didn't want to get involved in this whole debacle. It was enough that she actually sat through the entire fitting; she didn't want to deal with Rachel's love life too. She got enough of that during Glee club.

Thirty minutes later Kurt kicked Rachel out so he could work on her dress. Once she was gone, Mercedes put the "Sound of Music" into the DVD player and she watched and sang with Kurt while he worked on the dress from his sewing machine in the corner.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of activity and after a while, Kurt stopped noticing how much his sides hurt from being pushed into the lockers by a Neanderthal on an almost daily basis. Rachel's constant nagging at Kurt about her dress almost didn't bother him all that much and he actually found that he wasn't experiencing the urge to shoot himself during Glee Club as often as before.

By the time the day of the coming out party arrived, Kurt was actually looking forward to the day. He'd dressed impeccably and his hair was perfect, even by his standards. He'd dressed in a mix of white and black, with black slacks that elongated his legs, a black vest over the top of a perfectly pressed white shirt and champagne colored tie. He looked wonderful and fully expected for someone to take notice; or at least he hoped someone would notice.

Rachel informed him that it was tradition for most of the girls that would be in attendance to do their hair and makeup in the same room to create a sense of friendship. Kurt knew that it was basically a way for the girls and their parents to scope out the aesthetic competition beforehand. In the end, it didn't matter because Kurt was determined to do Rachel's hair since he didn't trust her, so he did it before they left and threatened he would find a way to do serious damage to her vocal chords if she so much as touched a hair on her head.

She thankfully took him seriously and the drive to the Anderson home was done in relative silence, except for the times when they would bond over a song by a shared favorite diva. Kurt found it odd how much their standard favorites were so similar but didn't dwell on it too much. Finn had looked thrilled as they left because he didn't have to go and Rachel had kissed him long and hard (at least by her scale it was long) and murmured something about having a surprise for him when they got back.

It was all Kurt could do to keep from vomiting.

The Anderson mansion was by far one of the most beautiful things Kurt had ever seen. He slid his newly washed and waxed Navigator next to a shiny and brand new Impala and got out, staring up at the structure. It was an intimidatingly large red brick building with marble columns and statues lining the white stone walk. Rachel barely acknowledged the grandeur of the house and made a comment about wising her fathers could have come, they would have probably enjoyed this party. She carried her dress into the house and a butler met her at the front door.

The man bowed low to Rachel and Kurt had to do everything in his power to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. "Miss, the young ladies are upstairs getting ready in the rose room. Shall I escort you?" She thanked him and glanced over her shoulder at Kurt.

"I'll see you in a bit, Kurt." He nodded and around five minutes later realized that he was alone in a strange house with no idea what to do. In the end, Kurt settled for exploring. There were other people milling around, most of whom looked like they could have cared less for Kurt's existence and he breezed past them with an air of dignity.

Kurt scoured the house and at one point he heard three boys talking in a room; one sounded a little hysterical and Kurt decided it wasn't worth his energy to eavesdrop. He traveled upstairs to maybe find Rachel but couldn't and turned to go back to the main staircase where everyone else seemed to be heading. Kurt guessed that the main event was about to start but decided it was probably a good idea to ask someone.

At the base of the main staircase, Kurt saw a lone male figure dressed in white heading towards him. He quickly hurried forward a little and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I'm new here." The person turned to look up at him and Kurt suddenly had trouble controlling his vocal chords.

The boy, or man, was incredibly attractive. His dark slicked back hair accented the tone of his skin and thick black brows framed his soft hazel eyes. He was dressed impeccably in shades of white and cream that did wonders for his skin tone and hair color. He was uncommonly beautiful and had just stretched his hand to Kurt. Kurt took it carefully, marveling in the strength he found there. "And you are?" the man asked, his voice as smooth and easy as his smile.

"Kurt," he replied, trying his best to appear suave and sophisticated. There was no chance in Hell that this guy was gay, and even less of a chance that he was interested, but it didn't hurt to at least try.

"It's a pleasure. So, you're lost? Where's your deb?"

Kurt had to hold back a tired roll of his eyes. "She's not my deb. And she left me to get ready."

"What audacity," the guy joked, sounding scandalized. "Well, everyone is gathering in the ballroom."

Kurt sighed in defeat. "Of course this place would have a ballroom."

The boy's lips turned up into a sly smile. "Here, I know a shortcut." Without warning he reached out, grabbed Kurt's hand in his and tugged him off the staircase. A moment later, they were off hurrying down the hallway to the sound of noise and music started to escalate. Kurt could have cared less though. All he could focus on was the fact that someone was holding his hand, someone really attractive and not afraid to _hold his hand._

Once at the ballroom doors, the boy released Kurt's hand and turned to him, a smile on his lips. "We've arrived. Now if you'll excuse me." He bowed a little to Kurt and walked down the hallway a little to a cloth-covered opening and disappeared through it after a lingering glance back at Kurt.

Oh yeah, Kurt was glad that he'd agreed to come with Rachel.

* * *

So, I was determined to post this today because if I didn't it probably wouldn't see the light of day until the 25th or 28th of this month the way my workload has been piling up (Damn you Anthropology of Northern American Indians!)

Anyway, here it is and I am SO thankful for everyone's comments and reviews! I really love and appreciate them, you have no idea.

The majority of this getting out today goes to my amazing beta, valele, because she was so awesome about looking this over so quickly when she's been dealing with a crap load of homework herself.

So, thank you again everyone who has followed the first chapter and I hope this one lives up to the first one!


	3. In which the Prince and Princess Dance

**Title:** Debutante

**Author:** antifairytale

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count: **4,476 (16,000+ so far)

**Warnings:** Some language

**Summary:** Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

- [3] -

In which the Prince and Princess Dance

Kurt was in awe of the room. There were so many young women and men milling with older couples. Everyone looked so elegant and many of the people were obviously dripping in money. Kurt could literally smell the designer name brands in the air. Slowly he drifted into the room, slipping between groups of people. Every so often he'd hear a whispered comment and would pause to listen.

"Angela is a wonderful woman for doing this. She's breaking through gay/straight barriers. It's inspiring," a younger woman twittered happily to an older man who didn't look quite as happy.

He huffed into his mustache and crossed his arms over his bulbous chest. "I think this is a joke. She's making a mockery of the institution and of herself. Not to mention her son. I don't know any self-respecting boy who would ever want to do this."

His companion sighed at him and caught Kurt watching out of the corner of her eye. She turned to glance at him with a small wink that obviously meant something but Kurt didn't want to stay and think about it. He hurried away to the other side of the room where there was a silver laden fountain with punch flowing from the top. Kurt didn't know if that was considered cute or tacky.

He grabbed a cup and waited for Rachel, his eyes roving the crowd for the familiar dress. Finally he spotted her on the other side of the room, gesturing to him frantically. Kurt made his way over to her with a long-suffering sigh. Once at her side she snatched his punch from him and downed it. Kurt glared at her fiercely but she didn't notice as she tossed the cup away and tugged on her kid-skin gloves. "Those girls up there are vicious," She hissed before looking up to him. "I'm going to need you to stand in line over there with those men, do you see them?"

She waved off to the side and Kurt followed where she was pointing to. A group of boys, all dressed in black stood waiting near the base of the ornate staircase leading up to the second floor of the ballroom. "Yes, and?" he prompted.

"I'm going to come down those stairs after a snooty girl with red hair and you're going to take my arm and follow that girl and her escort. We're going to be presented and I'm going to curtsey and you're going to bow and then we're going to stand in a line and wait for Blaine to be presented," She explained hurriedly, touching her hair absently.

Kurt batted her hands away and pushed a brown strand back into place. She looked wonderful and Kurt felt incredibly proud about how he'd been able to transform her. "You owe me extra for this because I did _not_ agree to audience interaction."

Rachel whimpered at him but nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand."

A panic rose in his chest as her words actually hit him.

He was going to have to _present_ Rachel to a group of people he didn't know and who would probably know that he had no idea what he was doing and that he was an outsider. His eyes grew wide and he stared at Rachel hard.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Rachel ventured, touching her hand to Kurt's sleeve.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. I shouldn't be here, pretending to know what I'm doing. You should have gotten Finn, he may have no couth but at least he's trainable, like a Retriever!" Kurt hissed.

Rachel set her mouth in a determined line. "Kurt!" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, "Calm down. You are more than amazing and just remember that I am actually in your debt. I appreciate you actually doing this for me. I feel prettier than I have at any other cotillion and if I'd gone with Finn it would have been the same old same old. I actually have girls up there asking me who made my dress; that has _never _happened before. You are going to be fine; all you have to do is parade me around the floor. I have to make it down those steps and around the floor without tripping."

Kurt stood for a moment, silently going over what Rachel had just said. Finally he sighed. "I should have made your hem shorter."

The tension broke right then and both laughed, trying to keep it quiet so as not to attract too much attention to themselves. That moment right there had a meaning to them, almost like through those few words they'd forged a bond of understanding.

Finally, once they'd calmed down, Kurt smiled at Rachel fleetingly and turned to leave and join the other men but Rachel grabbed his hand to stop him. He glanced at her over his shoulder and was surprised to find an earnest look on her face. "Thank you for this Kurt. I really do appreciate it."

Kurt allowed himself a slightly smile and nodded once. "Yes, I know. Now go join your Debs and make sure to show off your dress."

Rachel gave a small smirk. "I have to admit that my dress is the best one out of the group." She squeezed his hand and disappeared through the curtain that the mystery man had gone through earlier.

Kurt's mind wandered back to the boy. Was he a friend of one of the people here or a beau himself? He slowly slipped in to the group of boys and settled next to a tall boy with large black, curly hair and dark complexion. Kurt's blue-green eyes scanned the hallway for the boy from earlier but didn't see him. At the thought of the boy Kurt's hand tingled as if remembering the touch.

Beside him a few of the boys were gossiping. "So, did you _really_ agree to come with Vette?" one boy asked.

The other sighed and shuffled his fingers through his coiffed hair. "Yea. Our moms are friends and my date stood me up so they hooked me up with her."

"That sucks man. 'Vette is an absolutely bitch."

"You're telling me." The former moaned. "She did nothing but bitch and bitch about her dress-" Kurt tuned them out then. He didn't want to deal with drama. Instead he turned his attention to a group of three boys closer to him.

"-an't believe Blaine's going through with this. It's such a disgrace to the Dalton name," one hissed.

"No, dude, I heard he agreed to appease his parents because they didn't kill him when he came out," the second murmured.

The third one was the loudest of the group. "I think Blaine's just doing this for himself. You know what an attention whore he is. Look how he is with the Warblers."

The first made a harsh hissing noise. "Dude! Shut up. Wes and David are over there-" Kurt followed their gazes to where two boys stood, watching the group with narrow eyes. The ice in their glares sent a shiver down Kurt's spine and made the other boys look away. "-there will be Hell to pay if it gets back to the Warblers that you said that," he finished in a whisper.

Kurt watched the other boys for a moment, trying to figure out why they were so intimidating. To Kurt they looked like prep school boys in nice suits, but there was something else about them. Something very, well, terrifying. They stood side by side with faces set in stern grimaces and hands folded in their pockets in a businesslike way.

The taller of the two turned his attention to Kurt, but sensing that he obviously wasn't much of a threat looked away with a slight nod. Kurt almost felt like that was a blessing of some sort, almost like the guy meant, _'you're good. You're free to pass unharmed.'_ If these guys were the friends of this Blaine kid Kurt was almost afraid to find out what _he_ was like.

A moment later a man caught everyone's attention as he took his place at the top of the stairs. He cleared his throat in a businesslike manner and started calling out names. After the man had called a girl's name she descended the stairs in a cloud of taffeta and hairspray. Kurt felt vindicated to actually see that his dress for Rachel was so much better than any of the other girls.

Kurt watched carefully as the girls went down and were met by their beaus. He took careful note of where they walked off to and how they bowed and curtsied so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. The crowd of boys began to thin and soon the boy who had been moaning about his date and how horrible she was, was approaching the stairs to take the hand of a very unpleasant looking girl.

The man cleared his throat for attention and a red haired girl came down the stairs and then Rachel was next. "Presenting Miss Rachel Barbara Berry, who is escorted today by Mister Kurt E. Hummel," Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs and floated down loftily with a practiced ease. At the base of the stairs she curtsied to him and he bowed like the other boys and then took her arm, cradling her hand with his while he practically promenaded her around the ball room before settling in line with all the other Debs and Beaus at the other side of the hall.

Only a few more remained and they moved quickly enough. Finally an excited whisper filled the air as everyone waited for the main event. Eyes turned to the top of the stairs as the man called. "Presenting Mister Blaine Valentine Jameson Anderson."

Kurt felt his jaw fall open when he Blaine appeared at the top of the stairs. _He_ was the kid from the hallway? _He _was the one having a coming out party? _He was actually gay?_

Kurt didn't know how he actually felt about this. He watched with apprehension as Blaine made his way down the stairs with his head held high, all dignity and pride. Kurt was sure if he'd been made to do something like this he probably wouldn't have been able to remain so… _princely._

Blaine made it down to the base of the stairs where he hooked arms with a man that was probably his father. Their faces looked very much alike and they both had twin smiles on their lips. The man escorted Blaine to where his mother, the organizer of this event, stood and Blaine bowed low and regally. She twittered happily and handed Blaine off to a handsome young man with red hair who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

The man led Blaine out to the dance floor and the 12 string orchestra that had been playing softly in the background up until now, struck up a soft waltz. Blaine and his companion took a few measured steps, not looking at each other. Finally the other Debs and their Beaus took the floor and started to waltz too. Rachel decided that she was apparently ready to dance and dragged Kurt out to the dance floor, waltzing with dainty steps. She kept looking down at the floor as if she were afraid she was going to step on his feet and every so often Kurt could swear she was trying to lead.

The dance went on for an excruciatingly long time and at one point Kurt had caught Blaine's eye. They'd made eye contact of the shoulders of their respective dance partners and for Kurt the music had quieted and everyone seemed to still.

* * *

For Blaine the music roared in his ears and the dance sped up, moving so fast that he couldn't keep up. He tried to ignore his dance partner's grumbling tried to spot the chestnut haired boy he'd spoken to but he'd been whisked away by the unforgettable Miss Berry. Blaine really had nothing against her but he knew her personality through reputation and made it his goal not to step in her way.

The dance finally finished and Blaine stepped away from his date, realizing that he didn't even know the guy's name. All he knew was that he'd been picked by his mother out of the massive number of gay men she'd found to invite. It was obvious that the guy had wanted to be anywhere but there with Blaine, dancing in front of a ton of people because the second Blaine let go of his hand he was gone.

Blaine thought about going to find Wes and David but immediately found himself face to face with another young man asking to dance. He agreed with a faked smile and allowed himself to be whisked away. The black haired Deb knew that dancing with these guys would please his mother and continued to move through a line of men all wanting to dance with him. At least these guys seemed even remotely interested in anything Blaine had to say.

They were attentive and kind and carried themselves with dignity. Many of them seemed kind enough but they didn't interest Blaine. Some were almost generic, each face meshing with the next. Finally, an hour later Blaine was able to beg away and went in search of his best friends. He found them standing out on the balcony with punch glasses in their hands.

Wes and David both laughed as Blaine staggered towards them, sinking against David's shoulder. "Having fun?" Wes teased.

"I didn't think there were this many gays in the _area_," Blaine moaned softly, scratching his nose against David's shoulder.

"Well, there are and I think you just danced with half of them," David commented lightly. "Having fun?"

Blaine sighed dramatically. "Would it be rude if I hopped the fence and ran away?" He asked.

"I think your mother might disapprove. Just buck up, it'll be over sooner or later," Wes replied lightly, handing Blaine his punch cup. "You'll need the strength for when some yahoo comes out of nowhere and drags you off to dance again," Blaine took the cup and drained it.

David laughed lightly, "Have you danced with anyone interesting?"

Blaine shrugged, noncommittally, "Not really. There is one guy that I met in the hall before the ceremony and I wanted to possibly dance with him, or at least speak to him again. He was adorable. Pale skin, green-blue eyes, and chestnut hair-" Blaine was about to go on but a sharp voice spoke up behind him, startling him.

"Hello Blaine. I'm sure you remember me. I'm Rachel Berry, we met at your cousin's last cotillion." Blaine gave a long suffering look to his friends before turning around to face Miss Berry. He had a forced smile on his face but that fell away a moment later when Blaine saw who stood at her side.

The boy from the hallway, with the perfect hair and gorgeous eyes, was watching him with intense interest and Blaine found himself wondering if it would be out of line for him to ask the boy to dance. He also wondered if this boy was Rachel's date… but he could have sworn this guy did not match the description that he'd overheard at 'Vette's cotillion two months ago. The guy's name had been something like Frank or Finn or something along those lines. The boy in front of his _did not_ look like any of those names.

"Yes, Rachel. It's good to see you again. How are your fathers?" Blaine asked cordially, tearing his eyes from her companion.

"Very well, thank you. I wanted to come and commend you for doing something like this. Breaking socially established barriers is what young future leaders need to be able to do," Rachel went on, but Blaine was ignoring her. His attention kept sliding to the boy from the hallway, who was looking at Blaine in almost the same manner. Blaine hoped to take that as a good sign that the other boy was mildly interested in- Rachel's next few words cut off his thoughts. "I am sorry so say that we need to go. We have a lot of practice for Glee club and shouldn't be out too late. It was a wonderful ball and I hope to attend your next one."

Blaine sent a floundering glance to his friends and thankfully Wes got the message. He stepped forward, practically oozing charm and offered his arm. "Surely you could spare one more dance for me?" Rachel twittered happily and took his arm and only just remembered at the last second to look to her date and ask, "Is this fine?"

Those blue eyes shot to Blaine for only a moment before he let a small smile tilt his lips up. "Yes, that's just fine."

David seemed to perk up a moment later. "Well, that's just not fair. I want to dance with her too," he followed Rachel and Wes into the dance hall, leaving Blaine alone with the brown haired boy. They stood in silence for a moment before attempting to speak at the same time. Both chuckled awkwardly before the boy offered for Blaine to go first.

"I don't mean to sound presumptuous but are you Miss Berry's, um,-"

Coffee colored eyebrows rose. "Boyfriend?" the boy asked, sounding exasperated. "God no. She's dating my step-brother but he has no social graces or sense of style so she asked me to accompany her."

Blaine made a soft noise, "And I'm guessing you had something to do with Miss Berry's new dress?"

The boy almost beamed at Blaine. "Yes, I did. I refused to escort her if she didn't look up to par," Blaine laughed softly, watching the boy intently as he seemed to flounder for something to say. Finally, Blaine decided to bite the bullet and turned to him, taking a deep, steadying breath.

"I will not be upset if you say no, but it seems that you're free for at least one more dance… would you join me-?"

"Yes," he answered without a moment's pause. Blaine blinked slowly,

"Really?" With a small grin the boy nodded once more and held out his arm to Blaine, which he willingly took. Blaine led his partner back into the ball where couples were still dancing. As they found a good spot the second song, a slow waltz, started.

There wasn't much hassling for hand placement. Because Blaine was shorter it was less awkward for the boy to place his hand on Blaine's hip while Blaine's hand went to rest on the boy's shoulder. Their other fingers laced together almost intimately and slowly they began to move.

Their steps were simple and measured, purely an act of concentrating on _not_ stepping on one another's toes. Their glances met on occasion but would slip away with an embarrassed cough or sigh, but there wasn't any tension. Blaine felt more at ease dancing with this boy than he had with anyone else. He let his body draw closer, keeping up the tempo. His partner was actually very good, very light on his feet and rather coordinated. He moved to the beat of the song without much effort and Blaine didn't even see his lips counting out the beat of the music like some of the guys did.

"You're a wonderful dancer," Blaine murmured softly, lifting his eyes a few inches up to reach those hypnotizing blue eyes.

The boy in question smiled softly, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. "Thank you. Years of practice."

"Well, they paid off," Blaine said with a reassuring smile.

There was silence for a moment before his partner sighed. "This is my first time ever dancing with a boy."

Blaine's eyebrows rose carefully, trying to gauge how his dance partner felt about this. "Is that a good thing?" He ventured carefully.

Hurriedly the boy replied, "Yes! I've just never had a guy willingly want to dance with me. All the ones I've ever been interested in… don't exactly feel the same way."

Blaine felt a weight lift off of his chest. Well, this answered _so_ many questions. "Then they're idiots and don't know what they're missing. I can tell just from how you're dancing that you're a wonderful person."

He didn't mean to. He realized why that was now - because when he actually flirted he made a fool of himself.

The boy didn't seem upset by Blaine's words. Instead he actually _beamed_ at Blaine (which led him to wonder how he was usually treated if Blaine's horrible attempt at flirting actually made him smile like that).

They didn't say much after that. Instead they focused on dancing and enjoying being able to do this without having people openly judge them. There were other boys dancing together along with older couples.

Blaine glanced back to his partner and found those eyes watching him intently. This time he didn't look away; he kept contact. It wasn't strange or uncomfortable, but his heart rate sped up and he flushed a little. Suddenly the music disappeared and they were alone on the dance floor, holding hands and swaying gently. Blaine wanted to speak but he didn't want to ruin this moment.

They stopped dancing at the same time and suddenly Blaine felt like a scene from a movie. Their eyes were locked and they were leaning closer and closer until-

"Okay. Two dances were all I promised to do. As much as I understand your undying wish to be near me I should tell you that I do have a boyfriend." Rachel's voice broke the silence and they stepped away from one another quickly, almost like they'd been shocked. Rachel was forging towards them looking annoyed. Wes and David followed behind with even more annoyed expressions on their faces. Blaine knew then that he owed them so much.

Rachel grabbed her escort's hand and turned to Blaine. "Thank you for the invite and I look forward to seeing you next month for the DDAR ball."

Blaine bowed to her. "And you too. Thank you for coming. Let me see you to the door."

Rachel waved him off. "No, that's fine. You go and attend to your other guests."

Before Blaine could get another word out Rachel was tugging her dance partner away. Blaine watched them for a moment before realizing something and sprinted off after them.

Rachel was already out the door by the time Blaine caught up but he was able to catch the boy's wrist to stop him. Surprised eyes turned on Blaine and perfectly plucked eyebrow rose up. "I-I didn't quite get your name," Blaine stuttered.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," The boy replied breathily.

Blaine nodded, smiling broadly. "I hope to see you again. Really."

Kurt nodded brightly. "Definitely. I, um-" He was cut off by the shrill call of Rachel telling him to get a move on. Kurt sighed and Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's and squeezed once. Kurt pulled away quickly and hurried down the stairs and was gone a moment later.

Wes and David came up behind Blaine and watched the Black Navigator drive away. "He didn't even leave a glass slipper behind," David commented. "Did you get a name at least?"

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine murmured, almost in a daze. With a sigh Wes took him by the shoulders and led Blaine back into the ball room for the rest of the evening.

That night Blaine sat on his bed, incredibly tired and disheveled. His mother was over the moon about how the evening went and thankfully Wes and David had stayed the entire time. He'd even danced with David once to save him from that one guy who tried to feel him up.

'Vette for the most part had stayed out of the way. Blaine was sure that she did all her own schmoozing, trying to make new contacts and get herself noticed. She only said maybe three or four words to him and did her best to avoid his mother.

He sat for a while with his eyes closed, remembering how amazing that dance had been. Blaine really wanted to see him again. Talk to him. Blaine knew he was obsessing over a guy he knew nothing about but he was sure that he'd felt something there. Almost like a spark. He'd never felt that before.

A sudden burst of inspiration hit him and he flipped over, sprinting out of his room to find his mother. She was down in the ballroom, supervising the cleaning when he found her. She beamed at him as he appeared. "How can I help you darling?"

"I was wondering if you had Rachel Berry's number. I needed to speak to her for a moment."

"Of course darling. Check the Deb box in my office."

Blaine sprinted away down the hall to his mother's office. He knew exactly what box she was talking about and grabbed it off the shelf, flipping through the little cards until he found Rachel's number and dialed it immediately.

Rachel answered with a crisp. "Rachel Barbara Berry, rising star."

"Hello Rachel. This is Blaine Anderson. I was hoping I could request your help."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am _so frickin' sorry!_ I totally did not mean to let this story slide to the wayside. Because of my horrible hiatus this story is going to take a little change in direction and won't follow the story described in Skin and Bones completely. I was able to get a fresh hold on what I want to do so at least that's something.

I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for my horrible lack of updating but I'm sorry it didn't turn out that way.

Once again I'm sorry and I hope it doesn't happen again but I can't promise anything because I am starting at a really tough college on the 24th and won't get much up on any of my stories until I'm really settled there.

If you want to, come drop me a message at my tumblr (antifairytale . tumblr . com). Also, make sure to send love to my amazing beta, Kat (pocketwatchesandbowties . tumblr . com). She is brilliant beyond words.

See you again soon!


	4. In which the Prince and Princess Promise

**Title:** Debutante  
**Author:** antifairytale  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:**3,600+ (21,000+ so far)  
**Warnings:** Some language  
**Summary:** Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

- [4] -

In which the Prince and Princess Promise to Meet

Less than thirty minutes after Kurt had arrived home from dropping Rachel off at her house Kurt rolled onto his bed and reached for his phone. He pressed the speed dial for Mercedes and waited, listening to the song she'd set as her ring tone and waiting for her to answer. She didn't answer the first or second time that he rang her and then he remembered she'd had a church event to attend.

So he waited, sitting around glancing at his phone every few minutes. He cleaned up, carefully stripping off the layers of his outfit and putting them away so they could be cleaned later on.

Carole came to his room not much later, a smile in her eyes as she settled on the edge of his bed. "How did the evening go?"

Kurt did his best to remain aloof as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "It was fine. I did witness some horrible fashion faux pas on many of those girls' dresses. You would think that having money would encourage them to actually dress according to the styles of the day." Kurt was holding back. He wanted nothing more to gush but he didn't want his father to know he actually enjoyed this sort of the event.

But Carole – being a mother - knew that he was trying not to explode. She may not have been his _biological_ mother, but she was as good as he could get. And that fact alone entitled her to see that excitement in him. "Oh come now, spill."

Kurt sighed and turned to her, letting his defenses down and began grinning like a mad man. "If I broke out into a chorus of 'I could have danced all night' would you start to worry?"

Carole laughed brightly, "Not at all. Was Rachel an exceptional dancer or did you meet a guy?"

He sneered at his step mother and placed his hands on his hips. "Rachel Berry could learn a thing or two about letting her date lead. No. I met a guy and I danced with him. I wish I could tell you more but I promised Mercedes I would tell her first so I am sworn to silence until she calls me back."

The older woman nodded, a knowing lilt to her expression. "Fine, I understand. You go and talk to the kids your age. I understand not wanting to gossip with an old bird like me." Kurt grinned at her, letting loose a bright laugh and gathering her up in a rare hug.

Carole patted his back and let him pull away before trudging back out into the hall and back to the living room to where his dad was waiting, trying to pretend he wasn't interested in his son's day out in society.

Mercedes finally called back two hours later when he was starting to feel incredibly impatient. "How'd the night of hell go?" Mercedes asked without preamble.

"Not too bad," Kurt replied, trying to keep his tone nonchalant.

Mercedes paused a moment. "Okay white boy, give me all the details."

Kurt waited for a second before bursting out giddily. "I danced with a hot, gay, adorable guy!"

"Really? Who?" Mercedes demanded.

"Does that actually matter?" Kurt replied, trying to take control of his giggles. They were unbecoming of him.

Mercedes sighed. "Of course it does. I want his name so I can Facebook stalk him."

Kurt sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his hair and messing it up. "I danced with the boy that was being introduced. His name is Blaine Anderson and he's gorgeous," There was silence on the other end. "Mercedes?" He ventured.

"Hold on, I'm googling him—" Kurt rolled his eyes at her and waited until she made an appreciative noise, "Damn. He's cute. You danced with _him_?"

"Yes, though now I don't know if he danced with me because he felt that he needed to as his hostly duty."

Mercedes 'hmmed' softly. "Well, did he look deeply into your eyes during the dance?"

Kurt colored a little, ""I think so? I know I was staring into his. I can't remember all that well; it went by so fast… but he has the nicest hazel eyes I've _ever _seen." He sighed, chin dropping a little. Some of the memories were vague.

The girl giggled a little and egged him on. "Tell me everything you can remember from when he took your hand to when he said goodbye," the floodgates opened after that and the story just started tumbling out of his mouth. Kurt gushed over Blaine's eyes and over-gelled hair and perfect complexion and how _nice_ he smelled. "He wore this amazing smelling cologne. I just wanted to bury my nose in his neck. Is that strange?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling shy.

Mercedes barked a laugh, "No, not at all! You are so in puppy love."

Kurt's nose crinkled. "Please don't tell me you ju-" But he never finished his sentence as a beeping started in his ear. "Merce, would you hold on a moment. Someone's calling me."

"Sure."

Kurt pulled his phone away long enough to press the answer call button and then waited a moment before saying, "Hello?"

"Is this Kurt Hummel's phone?" A slightly unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson. We met earlier today at my-"

"I-I remember." Kurt squeaked out, his heart suddenly speeding up to go pitter-pat at 100 mph. "Could-could you give me just a moment?"

"Of course," Blaine replied politely and Kurt hurriedly switched to Mercedes's line again.

"_Merce_," He hissed, "_It's him_."

She paused for one infuriating moment before asking, "Who him?"

"_Him_. As in the Blaine Anderson that I danced with."

"Oh my God!"

"What should I do?" Kurt asked, panicking.

"Well, for one thing you need to stop talking to me and start talking to him. Then the second you get off the phone with me you need to call and tell me how it goes. Also, if he asks you out, play hard to get. Guys don't like it when you're too easy." Mercedes advised sagely.

"Has that ever worked?"

"It does in every movie I've ever seen."

"Right. I highly doubt that he's going to ask me out but on the strange chance he does, I'll remember to play hard to get. He's most likely calling to tell me I forgot something or he thinks I'm creepy and I should go away."

Mercedes grumbled on the other end. "Whatever white boy, just call me after. Your prince is waiting for you on the other end."

Kurt hung up on her and suddenly felt nervous all over again as he said, in what he hoped was a suave tone, "Are you still there Blaine? I'm sorry for the wait, I was just finishing a conversation with a friend." He cringed a moment later as his voice wavered a bit. But give him a break. It wasn't like he talked to hot guys he'd just danced with every day.

Blaine was nice and didn't seem too offended, or if he did, he didn't let it into his voice. "That's fine, really. I just wanted to tell you what a wonderful time I had today. Really. I-I'm glad Rachel brought you as her date. You livened up the stuffiness."

"I only spoke with you for a few minutes. I couldn't have helped _that_ much." Kurt said, mentally slapping himself over the head. Here was a guy willing to compliment him and Kurt was fighting him on it. He was going to be alone forever if things went on the way they were.

"No, no. You really did. You were honestly a breath of fresh air after many of the boys my mother encouraged me to dance with." Blaine replied, sounding ridiculously earnest.

"I-I highly doubt that, but thank you for the compliment. I-enjoyed dancing with you too." Kurt cringed again, feeling even more awkward. Blaine sounded so composed and polite it was throwing him off balance. He couldn't remember the last time a guy he thought was attractive gave him a compliment.

"I'm very glad. I was worried I was being presumptuous asking you to dance when you were there with Rachel."

"You weren't presumptuous at all. I was just filling in for her usual date. He's a big oaf and Rachel wanted to bring me so she'd make a fabulous impression on you." Kurt rambled, getting to his feet and pacing the floor back and forth.

"Well, you did make a fabulous impression." Kurt felt his cheeks burn red and on the other end there was a pause from Blaine. "Not to beat the word to death but I hope it isn't terribly presumptuous of me to ask but I was wondering if you'd like to get coff-"

"_Yes!" _Kurt breathed out hurriedly, cutting Blaine off and then realizing what he did a moment later. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cut in." He murmured, trying to regain his composure.

Blaine gave a breathy laugh on the other end and stayed quiet for a moment before saying. "It's no problem. Do you know the Lima Bean? It's-"

"Yes, I know of it." Kurt replied, once again cutting Blaine off. Wow, he was making a wonderful first impression.

In all honesty Kurt knew the place but he'd never actually been in. It was lauded as a very fancy coffee shop where only the chic-est people could go. You needed to look like money to get a drink and you needed to belong to not be looked at like scum of the earth when you ordered. Needless to say Kurt hadn't been "in." He'd formulated plans for weeks to try to go in but often backed down, not wanting to pay fifteen dollars for a latte he could get at any other coffee shop for three.

"What days are you free?" Blaine pressed. He didn't seem very upset for being constantly interrupted so Kurt took that as a good sign.

"Any day. Just give me a time." Kurt murmured, not really believing this happened.

"How does this Sunday sound? I have a Warblers thing on Saturday and Wes is horrible about all day preparations leading up to even the simplest events."

"A Warblers thing?" Kurt asked, thinking he'd heard the other boy wrong.

Blaine actually sounded a little proud as he confirmed. "Yes. I guess you'd call them the 'Glee' club of Dalton. We're an a cappella group though."

Kurt vaguely remembered Rachel saying something along those lines and nodded even though Blaine couldn't see him. "I'm in my school's Glee club too." He said lightly, glad to have at least one thing in common already. This would make finding conversation starters so much easier. "Sunday's fine though. About noon?"

"That sounds wonderful." There was a pause and a moment later Kurt could have sworn he _heard_ the smile in Blaine's voice. "I'm looking forward to Sunday."

"Me too." Kurt replied, his voice soft with a smile tugging at his lips. They sat like that for a few beats before Blaine finally murmured, a little reluctantly Kurt was pleased to note.

"I should let you go. It's late and there's school tomorrow. I was glad to meet you today Kurt. See you Sunday."

"See you." Kurt all but whispered and let Blaine hit his end button before taking the phone from his ear and cradling it in his hands, a particularly silly expression on his lips.

When Kurt finally put down his phone he couldn't actually believe he'd really had this conversation. It felt surreal but he didn't let that bother him as he flung himself onto his bed and rolled around giggling like a mad man for a full ten minutes, clutching his phone to him, before he actually got himself together enough to call Mercedes back and tell her everything in excruciating detail.

When Kurt woke up the next morning he still didn't believe that it had happened until he received a text from Blaine right before he left for school.

'_I'm looking forward to seeing you this coming Sunday. –Blaine'_

Kurt grinned broadly and texted back:

'_So am I. Should I pull a 'You've Got Mail' and bring my copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' and a rose a la 'Meg Ryan' so you'll recognize me?"_

'_I doubt I'll be able to forget you before Sunday. But in any case, I promise I won't pull a Tom Hanks and run away. I need to get to class, but I will see you Sunday. –Blaine'_

'_See you then,'_Kurt sent back and tucked his phone away into his pocket feeling lighter than air. He'd just flirted with a guy over text. Cross that off his bucket list. As he made his way out the door on his way to his car he wondered if it would be a little too pathetic to print it out and pin the conversation onto his locker door.

Monday morning Kurt had finally come down off his cloud and got ready to face the day dealing with moronic teachers and homophobic peers. He made his usual stop at his locker and instead of meeting Mercedes there like usual Rachel appeared at the side of the door, peering at him intently. "Did Blaine get a hold of you?"

Kurt glanced up at her, eyes wide, "What?"

Her brow furrowed a little and she stepped closer into Kurt's bubble. Kurt glanced down at the space between them and frowned but she didn't seem to get the message, "Did he get a hold of you? He called me, asking for it and I gave him your number. I hope you're not mad."

Pursing his lips Kurt had to force himself not to roll his eyes. He almost couldn't believe how much Rachel was playing a part into his meeting Blaine. "I'm not mad at all. I have a date this Sunday and I guess I have you to thank for that."

Rachel's eyes went wide and Kurt almost felt his intolerance towards her melt a little. "What do you mean?"

Kurt flashed a quick grin at her. "_I_ have a date with a guy I met at the ball."

Rachel leaned forward, a little closer towards him, almost lifting onto her tip toes to see his expression better. "Who? You didn't associate with anyone but me at the ball."

Kurt gave her a lofty, mightier-than-thou expression and shut his locker door, trying to keep his defenses up. Just because they'd spent an afternoon together and her insistence in him attending the deb ball together had ultimately resulted in his meeting Blaine didn't mean they were friends. "I danced with _Blaine_. And he's who I'm going to have coffee with."

Rachel's legs seemed to give out beneath her and she dropped down a few inches, "_You're_ going out with Blaine? I don't know what to say. I guess I could offer you a word of warning. His parents are high society and may not take well to your social and monetary status when they find out."

"You think I'm not good enough for him?" Kurt growled, his eyes narrowing a little at her.

"No, I think you'd be a fine choice seeing as he's gay and you so are you and you two did make a pretty sight dancing together. His parents are just… well, they want their son to marry someone of equal status."

Kurt pushed off of his locker door. "Please Rachel, this is just coffee. I'm not planning on marrying the guy. And anyway,_ I _think you're overthinking things. I'm sure that once he meets me for coffee he's going to run off and never speak to me again." Kurt tried to seem aloof but the seed of insecurity had already been planted. Suddenly he found all 5 foot 4 inches of an irritated Rachel Berry standing in his way.

"I don't want to hear that sort of self-depreciation from you. Sure you may not be as vocally talented as me but you are exceptionally good. Easily one of the best performers of the Glee club, after me of course. You are sarcastic and witty and very fashionable. Any guy would love to date you multiple times and if Blaine doesn't ask you out to dinner after this coffee date then I'm marching over to Anderson Manor myself and making him realize what a mistake he made."

Kurt gaped at the girl, his admiration rising for her exponentially. For a moment there he almost hugged her, but thankfully stopped himself in time to save face. "Well, I am both surprised and flattered and a little irritated, but I'll focus on the positive." He stopped to think for a moment. "So, seeing as I am to common place for Blaine's family what do you say I do if Blaine asks about my dad?"

"Be vague and mysterious and keep the game alive until he is so in love with you he won't be able to function without you, and then you tell him about your humble beginnings. He'll be so overcome with emotion he may even revoke the crown right then and there and decide to live the rest of his days with you in a modest abode." Rachel supplied helpfully.

Kurt tilted his head to the side a little and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "So you want me to lie?"

Rachel looked scandalized at the thought. "Not lie, just hold back the truth until the proper time arises." Right then the bell jangled and Rachel scurried off to her first class of the day.

For the rest of that day - and the remainder of the week - Kurt thought about not much else other than his impending date with the dapper young socialite on Sunday. He was so excited that he couldn't really focus and once, when Blaine texted him to confirm once more that they were still on Kurt had to stop himself from calling and asking if they could meet right then and there. He had to at least try to play hard to get.

Finally, Sunday arrived and Kurt awoke far too early than was needed, spending hours reworking the outfit he'd planned the night before. He'd conveniently forgotten to mention the date to his dad, but Carole had full working knowledge of what he was going to be doing and promised to help keep Burt occupied so Kurt could slip out of the house unnoticed. He wasn't ready for explaining to his dad that he was going out for a date with a boy his dad had no knowledge about.

Kurt did manage to slip away from the house and drove the distance to the Lima Bean and sat outside for a moment before finally forcing himself to move. At the glass doors he made a quick sweep of the building's interior though the glass windows.

Inside he saw a mix of adults and students like him. Most were dressed fairly nicely in polo shirts and dresses right off the runway. Kurt patted himself on the back for dressing up for the occasion, wearing a pair of white jeans, black boots and a black shirt with a wide neck. He actually felt chic and rich and not at all like the imposter he was trying to be.

He took a few moments to psych himself up, going over the talking points he'd come up with that night while he'd tried to go to sleep. He wanted to be funny and articulate because that's how Blaine seemed to be. Kurt had thought about calling Rachel for more information on Blaine but had only ended up stalking his Facebook pictures.

Finally, Kurt felt ready. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and tried not to let the fact that he was possibly on his first date get to him. Kurt was going to charm the pants off that boy… metaphorically of cource.

He caught sight of Blaine sitting at a table inside, hand on his cell phone. Blaine looked, for lack of a better word, dreamy. His hair was tamed with a layer of gel almost plastering it to his skill and Kurt wanted nothing more than to see his hair without the gel. Was it wavy? Straight? It was hard to tell from this distance. Blaine had dressed in an easy outfit of jeans and a crisp white shirt and a burgundy. On the table near his hand sat a book on the table with a rose settled on top of it. Kurt allowed himself a happy little giggle before taking a breath and pushing the door open.

* * *

Oh wow, I'm sorry this took so long again. I really didn't mean for this to happen but I thought I probably needed to sit down and get something on a word document. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long. Private college, as it turns out, is a huge time suck. Who knew?

I'm going to try and be better at writing these next chapters, especially since I have an idea about what I want to do with this.

Make sure to drop my beta a line, she's brilliant and wonderful and amazing and is always so good about getting around to editing my chapters really fast. (Pocketwatchesandbowties . tumblr . com)

If you want, drop me a line at my tumblr. I'm now under the title of bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com.


	5. In which they Share Coffee and More

"**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: (3,650 + So far)  
**Warnings:** None really. This is going to be incredibly AU since Kurt isn't running around masquerading as a socialite and Blaine probably isn't a Debutante…

**Summary:**Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[5]-

**In which the Prince and Princess Share Coffee and Possibly More**

To say Blaine was nervous would be a gross understatement.

His hands were shaking as he obsessively checked the time every two minutes, getting more and more worried as the minutes ticked closer to their meeting time. He felt ridiculous right now. He hadn't had a clue what to wear to a first date so he'd asked Wes, who had gone through _multiple_ first dates with girls. Wes was simple so his outfit suggestions were simple and they'd worked at the time but now they just felt silly.

Blaine's eyes slid to the book near his hand. Pride and Prejudice was scrawled across the binding of the book in beautiful letters and the rose was fresh, just picked from his mother's garden. It was so pretty.

And so incredibly _cheesy. _

'_Where the hell did I even come up with this scatterbrained idea?'_ He thought, mentally berating himself. _'Could I possibly get any more ridiculous? Now Kurt's going to think I'm pathetic and-'_

"I thought I was supposed to be Meg Ryan." A soft voice said somewhere above Blaine, starting out of his thoughts.

Immediately his head shot up to come face to face with his date. Kurt. The boy from the ball. A brilliant smile slipped onto Blaine's lips and he scrambled to his feet, quickly forgetting his earlier worries. "I was here early. Thought it would be gentlemanly to save the best table in the house." He slipped out the chair across from his for his guest and Kurt's cheeks colored.

That had to be a good sign, right?

"You don't have to do that... But thank you." Kurt settled into the seat and immediately crossed his legs, dropping his bag on the ground. He obviously had been raised well, understanding the intricacies of manners. Blaine wondered if he knew Kurt's family. He was after all, his mother's son and therefore he was supposed to know everyone in the social circle.

Blaine settled across from the boy and picked up the flower, presenting it to him, but feeling a little silly about it.

"For you. A rose, just like in the movie."

Kurt's lips parted into a shy smile and he took the stem carefully, the tips of his fingers brushing against Blaine's. There was a pause of uncertainty after the touch, but Kurt only continued to smile and brought the rose to his nose, "Thank you. Roses are my second favorite flower."

Blaine leaned forward eagerly, "What's your absolute favorite flower then?"

"Daisies." Kurt said with a small shrug. Blaine immediately catalogued that for, future reference, hoping he'd be able to use that tidbit later.

A small silence fell and Blaine started to panic. He'd made a list of things to keep the conversation going the previous night because he'd wanted to avoid just this. "Do you want a drink? My treat," he said while throwing in what he hoped was a suave smile.

"Are you sur-" Blaine gave him a look to cut him off. Kurt cast a quick look at the drink board. "Grande nonfat mocha, please."

Immediately Blaine was up at the counter, ordering his drink. He glanced back at Kurt who was thumbing through the book and looking unfairly calm. And ridiculously attractive. He looked like he could be a model in those clothes.

Why the hell had Kurt even agreed to meet with him?

Kurt was so out of his league.

A moment later the barista got his attention and he went back to the table, setting the coffee before him. "There you go, grande nonfat mocha, nice and hot."

Kurt reached out for the cup with a brilliant smile and took a quick sip while Blaine waited to make sure he'd actually done something right. Kurt pulled the cup away and nodded, "Thank you." Blaine felt a little giddy, glad that he'd gotten one thing right so far.

Another silence fell and Blaine quickly jumped forward to say something while Kurt did the same.

"I-"

"So-"

The both fell back, grinning a little. Finally Blaine sat forward, eyes watching Kurt intently, "You go first."

Kurt straightened his shoulders and Blaine tried to convince himself that the blush on Kurt's cheeks was a good sign, "I was just going to say that I had a wonderful time at your… cotillion."

Blaine sighed; at least they were still in waters he knew were safe. "I know it was a bit, well, unconventional. But that's my mother for you. She gets what she wants."

"So I saw. She seems wonderful." Kurt paused for a moment, looking down at his cup lid and Blaine waited for him to finish his thought. A moment later Kurt glanced up at Blaine through his lashes and Blaine suddenly felt his palms get sweaty. Kurt had _really_ beautiful eyes. "I'm glad Rachel asked me to come." Blaine could almost hear what Kurt left unsaid and his cheeks flamed bright red and he let out a nervous little chuckle.

"Um, so am I. I mean—I'm glad you agreed to come with Rachel. You were definitely the right choice." Another beat of silence while Kurt sat there watching him with something like interest in his eyes. "So, do you go to school with Rachel?"

Kurt jolted a little. "Y-Yea, we've gone to school for the last three years. I'm in Glee Club with her."

Blaine's eyes lit up. Something they had in common! Yes! "You can sing?" He pressed.

Kurt's eyes narrowed a little. "Yes I can."

"That's great!" Blaine sighed, feeling a little too overexcited. "I'm in Dalton's Glee Club. We're the Warblers."

Kurt apparently seemed to see where this was going and sat forward, looking far more interested in the conversation now. "You mentioned that on the phone earlier. Do you do competitions?"

"It depends on what the council we have that year decides. I think Wes was considering competing but I'm not quite sure." Blaine said with a shrug. He wasn't very invested in competition. He just liked being able to sing what he wanted to.

"The council?" Kurt asked, tipping his head to the side a little.

Blaine nodded once. "We're a self-governed society. All decisions go through the council including performance locations and songs."

Kurt sighed, "That sounds nice. We have Mr. Shue who gives all the solos to Rachel. The one time I wanted to sing a song it took my dad storming down to the principal's office to get Mr. Shue to even let me audition."

"Your dad doesn't mind that you sing?" Kurt shook his head. "That's really nice. Where does he work?"

Kurt took a moment to think before saying, "He's an entrepreneur. Deals with automobiles." Blaine nodded slowly, it made sense. "What about your father?"

Blaine hesitated. He didn't want to seem like he was boasting or anything so he simplified it to, "He works in insurance."

Kurt eyebrow quirked up and he smirked slightly. "That sounds thrilling. Are you striving to be the next insurance business man?"

Blaine almost answered, 'yes' like he would normally would but something in Kurt made him want to be honest so he could create some sort of connection between the two of them. "Can you keep a secret Kurt?"

Kurt leaned forward a little more, eyes dancing in amusement, "I _live_ for secrets."

"I don't want to go into insurance or law. What I really want to do is sing… or teach singing. I love music."

Kurt chuckled, "Do you want to know _my_ secret?

"I'd love to." Blaine breathed.

"I want to be a big star on Broadway."

"I like that secret." Blaine said, chuckling lightly, eyes catching Kurt's.

"I like yours too."

That seemed to break the silence between the both of them as conversation flowed seamlessly from there. Blaine was still horribly aware of himself, making sure he kept track of all his movements. Kurt was flawlessly attractive and witty and Blaine found himself trying not to laugh too loudly at Kurt's jokes, which only encouraged Kurt to be even funnier.

Before they even knew it an hour and a half had passed and their shoulders had relaxed and they were sitting closer to one another, talking easier. As it turned out they had so much in common when it came to music and fashion. And when Blaine finally needed to go, he found that he didn't want to. He wanted to keep talking to Kurt and watching his eyes light up when Blaine agreed with him or understood what he was talking about when it came to favorite designers.

Finally Blaine sighed and leaned back, lips pressed into a frown. "I need to leave. I have to meet with my dad."

Kurt lips formed a disappointed 'o' and Blaine hurried to try and make the other boy smile again. "I really wish I didn't have to go. I was thinking, um... I'd like to see you again." Kurt's cheeks flamed into brilliant pink and Blaine grinned, "The Warblers are doing a little performance at Dalton this Friday for some of the alumni but it's open to the public. I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Kurt didn't waste a second, nodding at Blaine emphatically. "Of course! Why don't you text me the information tonight?"

"Or… I could call you?" Blaine pressed. Texting was so informal. He'd rather call and talk to him.

Kurt grinned at him, his cheeks still flushed with that same blush. "I'd like that. A lot."

"Great! I'll call you tonight," Blaine said, fumbling to his feet to pull Kurt's chair out for him.

Kurt held his smile and thanked Blaine bashfully. They walked to the door together and Blaine held the door open, trying to be the perfect gentleman. They parted then, Blaine going to where his car was parked and Kurt circling around to the side lot. Not much was said between the two of them before they parted. It was more awkward "thank you's" and "see you soon's" until Kurt reached out to take Blaine's hand and squeezed it tenderly, holding it longer than a simple hand shake. When he let go and hurried away it took all of Blaine's willpower and restraint to not jump up and down excitedly and let out a whoop of joy.

He had a call-date that night and potential a meet up this weekend.

There was nothing that could get him down now.

[xXx]

For the first few minutes after leaving Blaine at the coffee shop Kurt sat in his car, surrounded by a stunned silence.

He couldn't believe it.

Kurt Hummel had just had his first ever actual date. With a _boy_. A hot, polite, funny boy. A boy by the name of Blaine Anderson.

This had to be a dream.

He was certain that he'd completely messed up the date until finally something clicked between them. He'd been so nervous when he first arrived that he was sure he had made a fool of himself.

When he'd walked into the coffee shop Blaine looked so cool and calm, like a real prince. He'd pulled out Kurt's chair and bought his coffee and all the while had been so suave, like he did this all the time. Whenever Blaine asked him a question his hands had shook, hoping that whatever came out of his mouth actually managed to make sense. He'd practice that Meg Ryan line over and over again in his head as he's walked towards Blaine's table, making sure to give a good first impression.

Blaine hadn't seemed to have a problem at all being all wonderful and sweet, never batting an eye or looking annoyed at him. He'd seemed politely interested and whenever he'd smiled the corner of his eyes would crinkle and his teeth would flash white. And he'd smelled _amazing_.

That was it.

This had to have been a dream.

Kurt drove home in stunned silence and spent the rest of the day still disbelieving. Since he hadn't spoken to anyone about the date except Carole no one asked how it went. Carole gave him a light wink across the dinner table and Kurt had to bite his tongue to keep from blurting anything out in his excitement.

It didn't really hit home that he'd spent the afternoon with an amazing and beautiful boy until he finished dinner and was sitting in his room checking his phone every five minutes. He began panicking around 8 o'clock when Blaine still hadn't called. Maybe that whole thing about wanting him to come to the show was just a way of humiliating Kurt from a far. But Blaine wouldn't do that would he? He was too sweet.

Slowly his nervousness began rolling into annoyance and then anger that he'd been played.

When 9 o'clock rolled around Kurt was just a mass of emotions and then his phone rang, scaring him half to death. He desperately grabbed his phone and answered it with a rushed, "Hello?"

"Hi Kurt, it's Blaine. I'm sorry for calling so late. My dad made me go to a business dinner with him and his partners. Is this an okay time to talk?"

Kurt let out a relieved sigh and silently apologized for not believing he'd actually call. "This is just fine. How was dinner?"

"Boring. I zoned out the majority of the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kept thinking about our conversation at the coffee shop which helped." Kurt blushed for the millionth time that day. "Do you still want the time and directions for the show on Friday?"

"I would love that." Kurt said, trying not to sound too excited as he grabbed for a pad and pencil. Blaine quickly listed off the times and the address to Dalton.

Once he finished, instead of immediately hanging up Blaine asked, "How was the rest of your day?" Kurt could have died of happiness right then. Never in a million years would he have thought this would happen to him. They talked for an hour, never running out of things to say. Finally Kurt's dad popped his head in to his room to remind him of homework and Kurt reluctantly finished the call, promising to call Blaine tomorrow.

"I look forward to that," Blaine's voice all but purred in his ear.

When Kurt hung up Burt reappeared at the door. "Who was that?"

"Rachel, from Glee club." Kurt blurted without thinking. He was getting too good at lying lately.

Burt grunted, "Well, I'm glad. You need to start hanging out with other kids your age. G'night son."

"Night dad." Kurt waited until the door had closed completely behind Burt before immediately dialing Mercedes's number.

"You better have a good reason for calling me this late." She grumbled tiredly.

"I went on a _date_ today!" Kurt squealed, trying not to get too loud.

"Okay spill. I want all the details." Mercedes demanded, suddenly very awake. So Kurt told her everything and while she was annoyed that he hadn't told her of the date earlier, she let him off. They talked until 11 p.m. and finally when they hung up Kurt took another two hours to fall asleep (which wasn't good for his skin care routine). But at this point he couldn't have cared less because he had another date on Friday.

[xXx]

The next night Kurt gathered his wits and called Blaine, obviously catching him off guard. "Hello?" He asked and Kurt almost hung up.

"H-Hi, it's Kurt."

"Oh! Hey Kurt, I wasn't expecting to hear from you!" Blaine sounded genuinely happy.

"If I'm bothering you I can just-"

Blaine laughed, "Not at all. In fact, you're a breath of fresh air. I've been doing homework for hours now. How was your day?" Kurt couldn't explain the sudden rush he felt by hearing that simple question.

Immediately he launched into a litany about Rachel latest fashion disaster. Blaine seemed to get the biggest kick out of the New Directions shenanigans.

"I wish I could meet half these people you talk about. They seem amazing. Far more fun than the Warblers, though those guys can party when they want."

Kurt had ended up lying across his bed on his stomach with his feet in the air, crossed at the ankle. "Well, maybe you could meet them someday. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. I know Mercedes wants to."

"I would like that. A lot. And I mean, it's only fair for me to get to know your friends after you meet the Warblers on Friday. You are still coming, right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." Kurt replied, letting a dreamy smile settle on his lips.

"Great, I'm looking forward to seeing you then."

[xXx]

Blaine was able to act like a normal human being for the majority of the week. It wasn't until Thursday that Blaine found himself too distracted by the fact that tomorrow Kurt would be there. At Dalton. Watching him perform.

All he could think of was impressing Kurt and seeing that smile that he rarely showed anyone, that smile that would light up his entire face and cause his eyes to sparkle. Slowly Blaine let himself fall into a fantasy where he and Kurt were together, walking hand in hand like an actual couple. He let himself fall into the daydream and accidentally bumped into Jeff, throwing everyone off balance. Immediately all the other Warblers stopped and stared at him. Blaine never messed up.

David stepped forward to take Blaine's shoulder, worry etched on his face. "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine gave a tired groan and rolled his eyes, "It was just one miss-step. I'm fine."

"You've been distracted all day," Thad piped up unhelpfully and Blaine shot him a glare.

"Is something on your mind?" David asked, hand tightening on his shoulder. Blaine continued to stay silent, trying to will them away with his mind.

Finally Wes spoke up from where he'd been sitting, watching the rehearsal. "I know that look."

"What look?" Blaine asked, cautiously.

"That puppy love look. You have a crush." All eyes turned to stare at Blaine, who wanted nothing more than to slip away. "Who is it? One of those guys from the party?" Wes continued to probe. Blaine was certain that he'd never seen the other Warblers so concentrated on anything before.

A moment later David snapped his fingers. "It's blue eyes isn't it? That boy with the blue eyes, right?" Blaine blushed a brilliant red and immediately he had eleven other Warblers descending on him, asking questions.

"Is he hot?"

"Have you gone on a date yet?"

"Forget dating! Have you kissed?"

"Is he a good kisser?

"Is he taller than you?"

"Of course he's taller than Blaine."

Blaine stared around at all of them, floundering a little. "Please! Guys! Please-" Suddenly Wes's gavel hit the desk.

"Warblers, please give Junior member Blaine some space. Seeing as this is his first real potential relationship it is up to those of us older members to help ease him along this pathway."

Blaine quickly got to his feet, "I appreciate the offer but I am quite alright. Kurt and I have only met face to face for coffee once. We're just in the talking over the phone phase. That's it, nothing more! I don't even know if he wants to date me. Right now we're just getting to know each other."

"Have you arranged to meet again?" Thad asked, moving with David to sit at the council table alongside Wes while the other Warblers took seats, leaving Blaine standing by himself.

"Well, yes," Blaine started, nervously. "I asked him to come to our alumni performance tomorrow and he said yes."

One Warbler in the back mumbled to his friend, "Now we know why he wasn't concentrating." Wes shot him a glare and he quieted down.

"This is very good. It'll give us the chance to meet him face to face." Wes mused, "As I am head Warbler I feel it is my obligation to give you some advice. What you need to do is romance this young man."

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. "I don't know how to be romantic."

David exchanged a glance with Thad. "Don't worry. We'll be able to help you with that." Blaine didn't know why but the way he said that made Blaine very nervous.

Wes banged his gavel again. "The floor is open to any Warbler wishing to help Warbler Blaine romance this young man. Would those who wish to give some advice please raise their hand?"

There was a great rustling of fabric as every hand shot into the air.

Blaine felt his knees go week and he slid to sit on a pouf while slowly, one by one his fellow Warblers proceeded to give him dating advice.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

For some reason these latest chapters have been coming to me easier. I literally have these next three chapters more or less written. I also have the world's most amazing beta who is brilliant about reading these through and giving me her honest opinions about what I should do with my chapters. She is wonderful and you should drop by and chat with her (eclectically-quirky . tumblr . com)

Also, if you want, drop me a note and tell me what you think or just come to chat. I love to talk! (bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com)


	6. In which One Comes Home after Midnight

**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: ( 5,000+ So far)  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Summary:**Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[6]-

**In which One Comes Home After Midnight **

Friday morning Kurt was a bit of an excited wreck. He was looking forward to seeing Blaine again; a week apart seemed too long. Especially since they were _not_ boyfriends. At least, not as far as he knew.

Kurt seemed to float through his classes and Glee Club, wondering what made two people feel they were in a relationship. He had no clue since he'd never actually had anyone interested, except Brittany. But she didn't count. Honestly, he really had no idea if Blaine was even interested in him. Sure there had been the coffee date and the night time calling sessions but he didn't know if Blaine saw him as a guy he'd like to date. Maybe he saw them as just friends? Now that was a depressing thought.

Sometimes it bothered Kurt to know he was fooling Blaine by not telling him about his family. It's not like Kurt was ashamed of them, quite the contrary. Kurt was insanely proud of his father and the life he'd built for him and Carole and Finn. But what Rachel had said about Blaine's parents disapproving bothered him. He wanted Blaine's parents to like him.

Thinking back on the couple he'd briefly met at Blaine's party Kurt couldn't honestly see them turning him away. But at that time they must have thought he'd had money considering he was dressed to the nines and escorting Rachel Berry.

In his conversations with Blaine they never talked about their families. Friends and school, of course, but not family. Kurt knew Blaine was an only child, Blaine knew about Finn, but Kurt knew Blaine's closest friends were Wes and David, and Blaine knew about Mercedes and the rest of the Glee club members. Blaine didn't even know that Kurt's mom was dead. Right now everything was simple between them. They were just friends at this point in time.

But Kurt wouldn't mind being something more with Blaine.

He could easily see the two of them cuddling on the couch and watching TV together, him carding his fingers through Blaine's curls. Which was ridiculous. They'd only known one another for what? Two weeks? It was pathetic to be that attracted to a guy this fast.

But he didn't mind it. Blaine made him feel happy no matter how long they'd known one another.

The day of the performance Blaine filled Kurt's thoughts. He couldn't focus in any of his classes and at lunch he stared at the text he'd gotten from Blaine that morning during French and ignored all the sidelong looks Mercedes was giving him. It had been a simple, "See you soon!" but it had been enough to set his heart pumping.

The second school finished Kurt hurried to Dalton, barely calling a quick goodbye to Mercedes. She'd helped him pick out his outfit for the show even though Blaine convinced him it was a casual thing. Kurt still dressed up in order to make sure to make an impression. He wore his favorite pair of jeans and his Doc Martins along with a lovely top that never failed to bring out his eyes. In his opinion he looked like a million dollars.

When he arrived at Dalton he felt (so _very_) out of place. There were boys in blazers everywhere smelling of money, mothers wandering around in diamonds, and fathers with platinum cards burning holes in their wallets. He slipped through the crowds of boys, milling around, feeling so lost. Finally it got to the point where he needed to call Blaine.

"Help, I'm lost in a sea of tacky navy blazers."

Blaine's laugh was music in his ears. "Where are you?"

Kurt glanced around the room he was in. "I'm next to a tapestry and a big bust of some angry man."

"That angry man would be Gregory Hastings Dalton, founder of our illustrious school. Give me a moment; I'm heading your way. I'll be the one in the tacky navy blazer." Blaine added, chuckling again. "I'm almost there- ah! I see you. Nice shoes." Kurt hung up and glanced around for Blaine.

He appeared a moment later, slipping around a tall boy with gel slicked hair much like Blaine's (but not as nice). Kurt gave Blaine a searching look up and down. He didn't mind the blazer on Blaine all that much, but he looked better in street clothes. "Hey!" Blaine said, bouncing up to Kurt and looking like an excited puppy.

"Hey! Quite the school you got here." Kurt commented.

"I know it's a little much, but it works well enough. We're performing in the commons." Blaine said, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his. "C'mon. I know a shortcut." He dragged Kurt along down the hallway but Kurt barely noticed. All he could think about was Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine had really nice hands.

Moments later they arrived at the hall where the Warblers were performing and Blaine let go, thoroughly disappointing Kurt. A few other boys in Dalton blazers stood at the front of the stage and Blaine glanced to them. "I should go, they're waiting for me. I saved a seat for you since you're a special guest." Kurt glanced down at the seat they were next to and saw a 'reserved' sign hanging on the chair. Blaine took a step back then stepped forward again. "After the show do you want to go and get a milkshake with me? I know the cutest diner. There's a meet and greet after the performance but I thought that it would be boring for you so I thought going out would be better."

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together, "Don't you want to go out with the other Warblers?"

Blaine shook his head, looking a little sheepish, "I see them every day. I'd rather go out with you but I know Wes and David want to meet you so I have to stay for at least the first few minutes. Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded emphatically. "I'd like to at least meet your friends."

Blaine's smile widened. "Great! I'll see you after the show then. Hope you enjoy it." He reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand before hurrying up to the stage. Kurt settled down in his seat, his hand still tingling. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to how touchy-feely Blaine was, but he was sure that he would grow to love it if Blaine kept it up.

A moment later the boys on the stage started to singing in complete harmony. Blaine took center stage, looking ridiculously dapper as he did a step and touch with the rest of the boys singing the lyrics to "Teenage Dream".

Blaine had conveniently forgotten to tell Kurt he was the lead singer for the majority of the songs they did. Kurt could see why though. His jaw had almost dropped when he realized just how good Blaine sounded. He had an amazing voice and he had a wonderful personality that just emanated from him. Now Kurt knew what they meant when people said someone had 'star quality.'

Halfway through Teenage Dream Blaine's eyes caught Kurt's and for a fraction of a second later his right eye closed in a quick, almost playful wink. Kurt blushed a little and grinned back, feeling almost as if Blaine were singing the song to him. Blaine went back his solo and Kurt glanced slowly around the room at the people in attendance.

Across the room he caught sight of Blaine's father.

He looked just like Blaine, but older and not as vibrant. Instead he actually looked a little rushed and bored. A few times his eyes strayed to his wrist watch.

The Warblers ran through seven more songs and finished to rousing applause. Kurt even jumped to his feet to show his appreciation. When Blaine came down from the stage he made a b-line straight to Kurt and moved close so he could hear him over the chatter of the people around them. "What'd you think?"

"You sounded great! Why didn't you tell me you were the lead soloist?" Kurt asked, wishing he could reach forward to push some of those lovely curls off Blaine's forehead that had sprung free during the show.

"Well, we're an a cappella group. We're a large group and I just sing lead for a few songs-"

Kurt chuckled, "Whatever you say Blaine. I still think you were amazing. Now introduce me to some of your friends."

"Well, aren't you pushy?" Blaine joked, touching his hand to Kurt's elbow to lead him around the room. He stopped a second later as a man's voice called out,

"Blaine, son!" Blaine stopped, looking a little panicked, his eyes scanning the crowd. Blaine's dad appeared before them a moment later, eyes glancing off of Kurt to settle on Blaine's hand touching Kurt's elbow to then go to Kurt's face. Finally he focused on his son. "You did a great job up there Blaine."

"Thank you dad." Blaine replied simply. His expression was suddenly neutral, leading Kurt to wonder about Blaine's relationship with his father. "Where's mom?"

"She had a dinner meeting with the rest of the ladies and sends her apologies that she couldn't come." Mr. Anderson glanced to Kurt who shrunk back a little. "I'm sorry, I haven't quite gotten your name."

Kurt stuck his hand out immediately, hoping the older man wouldn't notice how sweaty his palms were. "Kurt Hummel, sir." He felt Blaine's hand tighten on his elbow as his dad took Kurt's, confidently.

"It's a pleasure. Do you go here?" His eyes skimmed up and down Kurt's outfit.

"N-No sir. I go to school in Lima."

Blaine jumped in a moment later to help save Kurt. "We met at the party a few weeks ago."

Mr. Anderson's eyes flashed and Kurt didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. He obviously knew Blaine was gay, but he wondered what the man thought of Blaine seeing some guy. "Well, it's a pleasure again." He moved to grab Blaine by the shoulder and squeeze it once. "I have a meeting to get to, but I will see you later tonight, alright?"

"Yes dad. Thanks for coming." Blaine replied simply and Mr. Anderson nodded at Kurt once before slipping off and out of the common room. The second he was out of earshot Blaine let out a deep breath and smiled up at Kurt, obviously relieved at something. Kurt was about to ask what but was stopped as Blaine dragged him off to introduce him to his friends. But Kurt made a mental note to ask later.

The Warblers were possibly some of the politest boys Kurt had ever met. First Blaine introduced Kurt to Wes, David, and Thad who were the council leaders. They shook Kurt's hand and smiled sweetly and then Wes leaned forward, giving Kurt a conspiratorial look.

"Yes, I remember you. You were Rachel's date."

David leaned forward, blocking Blaine from the conversation. "Don't be surprised if the rest of the Warblers call you blue eyes. That's the first thing Blaine talks about when he describes you." Kurt blushed bright red and Blaine, looking equally flushed, tugged him away, muttering words under his breath that he was sure would make Blaine's mother flinch in shock.

The next Warblers were Jeff and Nick and a few of the other boys who were all just as polite. They reminded Kurt of Stepford sons and there was only so much politeness Kurt could take.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked a little over half an hour later.

"Definitely. I can almost hear that milkshake calling my name. Though I should worry about it ruining my figure."

"Nonsense." Blaine joked, leading him out of the school by the hand.

He followed Blaine's pretty little silver car (that probably cost more than his car ten times over) and stopped at a sweet little diner that seemed filled with couples leaning close over shared milkshakes. Blaine led Kurt to a back booth and settled in across from him with a small smile as he lost his blazer and loosened his tie.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with those guys. They're a little hard to understand sometimes." Blaine apologized lightly, looking sheepish.

"They were actually pretty interesting. If a little intense." Kurt said, chuckling softly, pulling off his jacket.

Blaine sighed, looking over the plastic menu that had been tucked between the napkins and the sugar shaker. "They were trying to be on their best behavior for my sake. I didn't want them to overpower you and make you run off."

Kurt grinned and chuckled, leaning a little closer. "I highly doubt that a couple of boys in blazers would make me want to run off and leave you alone."

Silence fell for a moment and Kurt worried that it would be a repeat of their coffee date earlier that week. Finally Blaine spoke up, "So, would it be impetuous of me to ask to share a chocolate milkshake?"

Kurt felt his cheeks burst into flame and it took all he could to not burst out with a giggle as he nodded, murmuring a soft, "Yes, I'd like that."

Blaine beamed at him and set down the menu. "Great." His eyes flickered to the table and then back to Kurt, a small smile on his lips. "Have I mentioned that I'm really glad you came?"

"A few times, but I don't mind hearing it. It's nice having someone be glad I'm with them." Kurt said without thinking then quickly covered it up by adding, "It was nice meeting your dad today."

Blaine's smile fell and Kurt realized he was stepping into territory he really shouldn't have been. "He's a good man but he's always busy. He's never missed a Warbler performance." Kurt could sense a bit of tiredness in Blaine's voice.

"That's a good thing isn't it? I always love when my dad comes to my Glee club's performances."

Blaine was stopped from replying for a moment as the waitress came to bring them water and ask for their order. Immediately the other boy told her, "One chocolate milkshake, two straws." He shot a small look at Kurt who had to duck his head and bite his lips to keep from smiling to widely. The waitress left them and Blaine waited another moment before leaning towards Kurt with a serious look on his face, "Can I tell you something fairly private, Kurt?"

"Of course." Kurt replied, jolting a little at the thought of Blaine trusting him enough to tell him something private.

"I love my dad and he is a wonderful man. He was incredibly good about my coming out and my mother's party. He just… likes the idea of me being a Warbler too much. It's a marketing thing for him. Lets people see that I'm his son and he's the great dad that's there for everything while he manages the Insurance biz on the side." There was an odd bitter side to Blaine's voice and Kurt automatically reached out to take his hand.

He was thrilled when Blaine didn't pull away. Instead he turned his hand to link his fingers through Kurt's.

"Sorry to dump that on you. I usually don't do that." Blaine mumbled.

"I don't mind. I'm a good listener, or so I've been told." Kurt replied with a grin, squeezing Blaine's hand. They stayed connected for a moment longer before letting go and drawing their hands back to their respective sides.

"So, tell me about your family." Blaine prodded and Kurt immediately felt his blood run cold. This was what he had been worried about.

"I live with my dad and step-mom, Carole, but you already knew that. Carole's a nurse. And her son lives with us."

Blaine nodded, "And your real mom?"

Kurt bit his lips again before taking a stabilizing breath. "She's dead."

Blaine's lips formed the 'o' that Kurt was used to seeing when he told them that and proceeded to stutter, trying to fix his faux pas. "I am so sorry Kurt, I didn't realize-"

Kurt cut him off with a quick flick of the wrist. "No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize since you didn't know."

"How old were you?" Blaine asked, eyes softening. Kurt knew the look. It was one of pity and worry and usually pissed Kurt off to no end, but this time he knew that he at least owed Blaine an explanation since he'd stumbled into this unknowingly.

Kurt leaned back, sliding down in his seat. "Really young. Seven, I think? I barely remember her."

"What happened?"

Kurt gave a quick shrug. "Cancer." He didn't want to elaborate. It hurt too much.

There was a reverent kind of pause between the two boys before Blaine seemed to almost lunge forward to grab Kurt's hand in his. "I know I'm a little late to the game, but I've been told I'm a good sounding board for people when they're sad. You can always talk with me." He paused, looking uncertain. "If you want to, that is."

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too broadly and turned his hand in Blaine's to lace their fingers together for a second time that night. "I'd like that."

The smile that Blaine gave him could have outshone the sun.

They turned their thoughts to happier things. Blaine asked about Glee club and school. It was easy and comfortable this time. They didn't try to make their impressions count because they'd already passed that point. They had already confirmed they liked one another; now it was a matter of figuring out where they went from there.

The milkshake arrived and Blaine let go of Kurt's hand so he could set the glass cup in the exact middle of the table so they could each reach their respective straws. Both boys leaned forward at the exact same time and their noses brushed, sending a jolt of surprise through them and causing them to jump, knock their foreheads together and fall back. It took a moment to register what had happened before they broke into peals of laughter, clutching at their sides for air. They didn't even realize that the rest of the diner had fallen silent for a moment to cast wary glances their way.

Finally, as Blaine was wiping tears from his eyes, he pushed the glass to Kurt to let him have the first sip. When Kurt took his taste he pushed to towards Blaine and commented, still wheezing a little, "They should post a warning: Danger - do not drink at the same time."

Blaine giggled and suddenly his legs folded up closer to his body so that he was sitting cross-legged on the seat. "That's something they should have covered in the Rules and Laws for Debutantes."

"I don't think it was in the 'Book for beaus' either." Kurt murmured, vaguely remembering hearing term being batted around at Blaine's coming out party.

Blaine chuckled again, "Had you ever attended a coming out party before?"

"Like yours or in general?" Kurt asked, feeling a little panicky.

"Mine was an anomaly." Blaine said, by way of an answer.

"Maybe you'll start a trend." Kurt rambled nervously. "But no, I've never been to one before. I just did this as a favor to Rachel. When I told my dad I was doing this he just gave me a look and told me to enjoy myself. I know he could care less about balls and fashion and I know it has to be hard for him to have a gay son but he's come to accept it. At least your parents were good about your coming out."

"I really would love to meet your dad. He seems kinda awesome." Blaine mumbled and Kurt began to panic again but instead Blaine sighed and propped his elbow on the table, cradling his chin in his hand. "I wish I didn't have to do this. It's ridiculous really. My dad just sees this as a way of diversifying his network. Having a gay son that he accepts means he could very potentially start getting clientele with the more liberal side of the population because they see him as accessible and human. My mother went nuts when I came out as gay so now she apparently thinks that I'm a girl. She threw that cotillion as a way of helping to find a guy for me to bring as a date for the deb ball at the end of the month." Kurt could see in Blaine's face that he was tired and a little bitter about this whole situation, not that he could blame him.

Instead of keeping the conversation on his parents Kurt leaned forward to sip from his straw before asking, "So, did you find someone to go with you to the next ball?"

Blaine eyed him carefully, his lips quirking upward a little. "Well, I did meet this one guy, but from what I can tell he's not that into deb balls. He once told me he only came for a friend."

Kurt blushed bright red, catching onto the game. He took a quick sip of the milkshake to center himself before asking, "Well, why don't you ask him and see what he says?"

Blaine shrugged, snatching the milkshake from the other boy's hands. "I'm still trying to decide if he likes me enough to sit through the entire thing with me."

"I'm sure he does. You just need to ask him." Kurt prompted, praying that he wasn't reading the signals wrong and encouraging Blaine to ask some other guy.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but stopped as a looming shadow fell across their table. "Hey, lookie at who's here. Homo breath."

Kurt jaw tightened and he glared up at the sneering face of Karofsky. "Go away Karofsky." He ground out, trying to remain civilized.

Instead of leaving Karofsky moved closer, glancing over at Blaine. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" He jeered, pressing his hands against the table to bring himself closer to Kurt.

"Would you just back off? We're not bothering you. You came to _our _table." Kurt sniped, his lips pulling back into a snarl. He didn't even think about glancing to Blaine to see what he thought of this display.

"Actually you are bothering me. You're sitting in here exposing all these people to your gay germs. If they're not careful they might actually catch your queerness." Karofsky bit.

Kurt shrunk back, feeling close to tears. There were so many things that Kurt wanted to say but he couldn't muster the courage to actually say anything. A moment later, as Karofsky was leaning forward to taunt Kurt once more the milkshake suddenly spilled all over Karofsky's lower half, causing him to fall back into the booth across from theirs.

"What the hell man?

"Sorry," Blaine said, not sounding very sorry at all. "My hand slipped."

Kurt turned to stare at Blaine. The boy had a horribly angry look on his face and his hands were clenched.

Karofsky quickly got to his feet and started to sling homophobic slurs at them but was stopped as the manager, a hefty lady that reminded Kurt of the new coach for their football team, came to stand near him. "I'm sorry sir, you need to leave. You are disrupting the customers." Karofsky looked like he was about to punch the woman but she stood her ground.

Finally Karofsky moved to leave but not before shooting a quick, "See you later, _homo_."

Once he was out of earshot the manager turned to them. "I'm sorry for his behavior. Let me get you a new milkshake." Before either boy could protest she was gone and another girl was cleaning up the sticky table for them.

They sat in silence for a long while before Blaine finally said, "I guess you know him from school?" His eyebrows were knit together in a look of disgust.

Kurt hesitated before nodding. "He's just a homophobic idiot. I try to ignore him most of the time."

"I hate guys like him." Blaine hissed and Kurt was so surprised by that look of pure anger on Blaine's face that he reached across to take Blaine's hand. Soft hazel eyes clouded by anger turned on Kurt and Kurt smiled, trying to appear reassuring.

"I do too. But right now there's nothing we can do so let's just focus on the evening?"

Blaine nodded and sighed and moments later the milkshake was set on their table along with a complementary plate of fries. Both boys glanced up at the woman who gave them a smile and a quick wink and flounced away. Blaine chuckled and picked up a fry, dipping in the creamy treat before taking a bite. Kurt started at him, eyes wide and Blaine stopped, the remainder of the fry almost all the way to the milkshake again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked.

"Dipping my fry. Please tell me you've have fries and a milkshake before." Kurt shook his head (it was _so_ unhealthy). "Okay, that's it." Blaine sounded incredibly determined as he tossed the fry into his mouth and grabbed another one from the pile before dipping it and bringing it to Kurt's lips. Kurt shook his head, keeping his mouth clamped tightly shut. "Come on, try it." Kurt shook his head again.

"Please?"

"Uh-uh."

"_Please?" _Blaine's lower lip peaked out in a little pout and Kurt's resolve crumbled right then and there and his mouth opened. Blaine let out a bright, 'Ha!' and proceeded to feed the fry to the other boy.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised at how well the taste of the salt from the fry went with the cool sweetness of the shake. "Fine. It's good. But I'm not going to make a habit of this. It's bad for my complexion and my figure." He said and Blaine only chuckled, grabbing another fry and scooping it.

Conversation flowed easier from there. They just clicked and Karofsky's appearance had only seemed to open the floodgates for more conversation. Blaine talked about 'Vette and the rest of her gang of girls and Kurt talked about what he dealt with at school.

Blaine was an amazing sounding board and tried his best to give good advice. "Stand up to them, don't let them push you around," he said, trying to keep Kurt's spirits up.

Kurt appreciated Blaine's support. He hadn't had many people try to support him other than his father and a few other people.

"I appreciate it Blaine. Really-" he leaned over to look at his phone and caught sight of the time – nearly midnight. "Oh god, look at the time! I need to go!" he screeched.

Blaine glanced down at his phone and his eyes widened, "I hadn't even realized!" He scrambled out of the seat after Kurt, throwing money down on the table to cover their milkshake and give their waitress a really good tip. Kurt was already to his car by the time Blaine caught up. "Kurt!"

Kurt stopped and whirled around to look at him. "I am so sorry Blaine. I should have kept more of an eye on the time."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept you."

"It's okay. I just need to go now or my dad may kill me." Kurt knew that his dad was going to kill him no matter what, but he didn't want to make Blaine feel guilty. His hand touched Kurt's and Kurt jumped, startling a little.

"Call me tomorrow okay? And if you can, text me tonight so I know you got home okay?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand between both of his. Kurt nodded once and smiled. There was a pause of hesitation and then Blaine was there, pressing his lips against Kurt's cheek and pulling away a second later, worry in his eyes.

Kurt felt his heart stop beating for a moment and his entire body seemed to tingle with the starting point being where Blaine's lips had touched his skin. Without realizing it he was staring at Blaine with a giddy grin on his lips. "I'll call you tomorrow. I promise."

Blaine sighed, relieved, and took a step back. "Tomorrow." He stood back and waited until Kurt's Navigator was out of sight before jumping up and down and sprinting to his car.

Kurt arrived home a little after midnight, thoroughly pleased that his car hadn't turned into a pumpkin. The house was dark when he drove up but that didn't mean anything. Kurt turned off the car as quietly as he could and slipped up the front steps, taking a moment at the door to send Blaine a text. 'Home, safe and sound. Talk to you in a few hours.'

Blaine's reply came mere seconds later. 'Definitely. ;)'

Kurt let himself revel in the moment before opening the door. He made it about halfway to the stairs before a voice sounded from the shadows, stopping him dead in his tracks and making his blood run cold.

"And where the _hell_ have you been?"

* * *

Wow! I have gotten so much accomplished. I swear this is one of my longest chapters ever. Next chapter's promising to be long too so we'll see how that goes. Once again all thanks goes to my brilliant beta, Kat, (eclectically-quirky . tumblr . com). She is so good about getting these chapters back to me so fast. Hope you all are excited for the next confrontation chapter!


	7. In which One is Worth It

**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: (5,100+ So far 35,000+)  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Summary:**Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[7]-

**In which One is Worth It**

Burt Hummel loomed in the shadows thrown by the living room light, like a bear at the mouth of a cave. Kurt sat huddled in the lounge chair, his heart booming in his ears. His father was in his pajamas, his bald head glinting ominously.

"What the hell were you thinking? I'm okay with you coming home late but I have always expected you to tell me where you were," Burt growled.

Kurt forced himself to speak but his voice came out in a squeak of terror. "I lost track of time. I didn't even realize that I was out this long."

"With who? And don't you even think about telling me you were with someone from Glee. Finn told me you were out of school before the bell had even stopped ringing."

Kurt stayed silent for a few more moments before whispering. "I was out with Blaine."

"Who?" Burt thundered.

"This guy I met at that dance I attended with Rachel." Kurt whispered, his eyes focused on the floor, trying to hold back tears.

"You stayed out passed midnight with some guy you met at a party that I've never met?" Burt shifted, his voice growling in his throat. "What the hell were you two doing? I know we've never had the talk but I thought you would know better than to throw yourself at some guy!"

Kurt's eyes widened as a betrayed pain shot though this heart. "Geez, dad! We weren't doing _that_! I can't believe- I can't believe you would even think I would do that!"

Burt faltered for a moment as he leaned down to look Kurt in the eyes. "I know we haven't talked about, y'know, sex. I didn't think this would come up for a while."

The blood drained from Kurt's face. "_Dad!_" Kurt exclaimed, aghast. "No! I'm not-I wasn't having-I wouldn't!" Kurt stuttered.

"It's not a bad thing. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. You're still so young!" Burt said, sounding as uncomfortable as Kurt felt. "Is it one of the boys from the Glee club?" Kurt shook his head quickly, blood pounding in his ears. "Do I know him?" Kurt shook his head because he couldn't force his voice to come out of his mouth. "Well, I feel that if you're ready to take such a serious step with a boy then I feel I need to-"

"I'm not having sex with some guy!" Kurt exploded.

"What other explanation do you have for staying out this late then?" His father demanded, straightening up and staring down at Kurt.

"We were on our first real date!" Kurt yelled back, desperate to be heard. His father stayed silent for a pause until he finally moved to sit on the pouf near Kurt's knees. "Blaine asked me to come to his school to see some performance his school was doing. Then he asked me to go and get a milkshake after the show and we just talked. That's it."

Burt was silent for a long time until finally he asked, "How long have you known him?"

"Two weeks. He was the guy coming out and I danced with him and then we met for coffee. We've been talking over the phone every night since we met for coffee." Kurt replied simply, trying to make himself seem small enough that his dad would leave him alone.

"Why haven't you told me about him? We share everything." The disappointment in his dad's voice made Kurt flinch.

Kurt mulled over the words he wanted to say for a long time. Finally the silence between them grew to be too heavy and Kurt finally said, "I don't want him to know we're not rich. If I told you about him you'd want to meet him."

"Are you ashamed of me Kurt?" The pain in Burt's voice broke Kurt's heart.

"Not at all. I'm proud of you. It's just—Blaine's parents are ridiculously rich and Rachel told me they want Blaine to date someone in the same tax bracket. I didn't want them to tell Blaine not to see me because we don't have as much money as them."

Burt sat back against the couch cushions looking terribly tired. "Do you think this Blaine character would stop seeing you if he knew you weren't rich?"

Kurt wanted to jump to defend his and Blaine's relationship but he knew, deep down in his heart, he really wasn't sure. He couldn't bring himself to say that though. "I'd like to believe he would want to continue seeing me."

Burt sighed and leaned forward to massage his forehead. "Okay," He said once, then repeated it again as a way of steadying himself. "Okay. I know this is your first time really breaking curfew, which is why I'm only grounding you for the week. You go to school, Glee, and home. That's it." Kurt swallowed and nodded; that wasn't too bad of a punishment. "Also," Kurt's heart froze. "I want you to call Blaine tomorrow and come clean. If he decides to continue seeing you then I want to meet him next Saturday. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded again, feeling close to tears.

Burt clasped his hand to Kurt's shoulder and stood up. "Blaine would be an idiot to let you go because of money. Now get some sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning." Kurt waited until his dad was gone before allowing a few tears to slide down his cheek before trudging up the stairs.

The next morning came far too quickly for Kurt's liking. Breakfast was a quiet affair, mainly consisting of Burt acting eerily normal, like nothing had happened the previous night. Kurt kept glancing to him, wishing he would acknowledge him. This silent treatment was killing him, almost making him feel like a child. There was a part of him that kept hoping his father had forgotten about what happened the previous night, even though he should have realized how silly it actually was.

Carole and Finn wandered away until finally it was Kurt and Burt left alone. Kurt finally couldn't take the silence any longer and moved to leave table but just as he was getting to his feet his father spoke. "Are you going to call Blane?" Kurt stopped in his tracks, make a quick, senseless sound, and practically flew up the stairs to his room.

His dad passed his room four times before Kurt finally pressed call. Blaine picked up after the third ring. "Morning! You won't believe what I found!" He sounded so bright and chipper that it broke Kurt's heart a little.

Kurt paused, trying to build up the courage to speak. "What?"

"I couldn't sleep after I got home, I was just too excited, so I went through all my old records because after you mentioned your love for Judy Garland I remembered I actually have a vinyl recording of her singing right around the time the Wizard of OZ came out."

"Really?" Kurt asked, his curiosity and excitement overriding his anxiety.

"Yep! I was so excited that my mom hadn't gotten rid of it. For a woman who's so fascinated by old traditions she has little respect for anything vintage. Everything has to be new." Blaine ranted. He continued on the strain about his mother for a while as Kurt make little noises to indicate he was still listening to him.

In all honesty, not much was making it into Kurt's mind. He could barely think about anything but how worried he was. It was getting to the point that Kurt couldn't keep it in any longer.

"-so, she told 'Vette that the empire waist-line on her dress was too out of style and she needed a fitted bodice instead-"

Kurt vacillated for a moment before blurting, "I'm not who you think I am!"

There was a pause the, "What?"

"I'm not rich!" Kurt's hands were shaking so much that he had to cradle his phone between his shoulder and cheek. "I'm not rich. My family is middle class all the way. My dad is the owner of Hummel Tires and Lube. Most of my clothes are knock offs and the actual authentic articles take chunks out of the money I make working part time at the shop." He stopped, gasping a little and waiting for Blaine's reply.

"What made you think you needed to lie to me about this?" Blaine's tone was hard to decipher.

"Rachel." Kurt answered automatically.

"Rachel?"

"When she found out I was interested in you and we were talking she gave me some advice. She told me your parents wouldn't let you date me if they knew I wasn't rich. I wanted to continue seeing you so I went along with her idea. I am so sorry. I-I'll understand if you don't want to keep seeing me after this."

Blaine stayed silent for so long Kurt almost begged him to say something. Finally Blaine took a deep breath. "I should be offended that you thought you needed to lie… but I understand why you did. My parents are nice people but they are too focused on society." He paused. "It doesn't mean I don't want to continue dating you. Because I do."

Kurt sat in silence for a moment. "Really."

"Yes. Kurt, you are probably one of the most interesting and wonderful guys I've ever met. I understand why you were worried but I'm glad you've come clean. Speaking of which, why did you?"

Kurt sighed and fell back against his pillows, his heart beat slowing to normal speed. "My dad gave me an ultimatum. He caught me right after I got home and made me tell him the whole story... and then promptly grounded me. I-I'm glad he made me do this. I hated lying to you."

"This just reinforces my desire to meet him." Blaine said, chuckling lightly.

"That brings up the second thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that is?"

"My dad wants to meet _you_. Next Saturday if possible."

Blaine was silent for a few seconds and Kurt could hear papers shuffling. "I think that works well. Tell him I'd love to."

"Great." Kurt murmured. "And thank you for giving me second chance."

Blaine chuckled softly. "You're worth it. Just as long as we're honest for now on."

"Deal."

"I'm going to have to figure out how to tell my parents about this new development. My dad hasn't mentioned meeting you yesterday to my mother, hopefully he keeps his mouth shut so I can have time to work things out." Blaine mused, worry seeping back into his voice. There was a silence for a moment, both boys mulling over the past few minutes. Finally Blaine spoke again. "So, are you grounded for your phone and this was your one phone call or-?"

Kurt chuckled and rolled on his side, propping his head up on his elbow. "No. I'm home grounded. Home, school, Glee. Rinse and repeat."

"Then we still get to continue our night time chats?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice. "I'm glad. Let's count this as a pre-night chat and I'll call you again before bed."

"Definitely. Talk to you tonight." When they hung up Kurt went down the stairs with a spring in his step. His dad was in the living room when Kurt flounced in.

"Well?" He asked gruffly, eyeing Kurt carefully.

"We talked it out and Blaine would love to meet you this Saturday." Kurt announced.

"He wasn't upset?"

"No, more disappointed. But he understood where I was coming from. He told me I was worth it."

Burt's expression softened. "Well, then he obviously has good taste. Now go upstairs and do your homework." Kurt moved to give his dad a quick hug before flouncing up the stairs to his room, humming the entire way.

_He was worth it._

The rest of the week wasn't that bad. Kurt went through his classes like usual and spent the majority of the evenings talking with Blaine. Since they couldn't see each other face to face because of Kurt's grounding, most of their time they sat on Skype Video Chat while they did homework. Sometimes Blaine would sing and one day, about three days into Kurt's grounding, Kurt joined in with a perfect harmony, stopping Blaine in his tracks.

At the look on Blaine's slightly pixelated face Kurt stopped singing. "What? I've told you I can sing, haven't I?

"Yes, but you never said you were so _good_." Immediately a blush rose on Kurt's cheeks.

"I'm not that good."

"Yes you are! Sing something else for me, please?" Blaine begged and Kurt only resisted for a moment before opening his mouth to sing again. It was a simple Beatles tune and Blaine stayed silent for the entirety of the song until the end came and he gave Kurt a rousing round of applause.

"Bravo, bravo!" Blaine said brightly and Kurt gave an awkward bow. "When you're ungrounded I vote that our next date should be to this really cool coffee shop where they have an open mic and we should perform."

"Together?" Kurt asked, hardly believing his ears. It was difficult getting used to the idea that another guy wanted to sing with him.

"Of course! We sound amazing together. Would you want to sing with me?" Blaine asked, suddenly wary.

Kurt's back straightened. "I would be nuts to say no."

Blaine's expression softened. "Great. Wonderful!"

Friday night came fast and Kurt found himself waiting for Blaine to get on Skype at his usual time but tonight he was a few minutes late. When Blaine's face finally appeared on his screen he looked worried and Kurt was immediately on edge. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to wear!" Blaine sounded a on the brink of panic.

"To what? Do you have another deb ball coming up?" Kurt tried not to let the hurt slip into his voice at the thought that Blaine was going to a cotillion and hadn't asked him. Not that Blaine needed to ask him. But still. For a boy with a huge crush on a guy, it hurt.

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No, not yet. There's still two weeks to go until the DDAR ball. I-I don't know what to wear tomorrow to meet your dad."

Kurt sat for a few seconds, letting it sink in. Blaine was worried about how to present himself for Kurt's father. Never had he even imagined he'd meet a guy who was willing to go through all this just to be with him. He knew he'd be terrified of meeting his father if he was in Blaine's shoes. Finally he let his lips quirk into a smile and he leaned closer to the mic. "Show me your wardrobe."

Blaine did as he was told and turned his computer to face his closet. Kurt stared at the screen hard, wishing the screen was clearer. A soft blue article caught his eye and Kurt told him to grab it along with a pair of his favorite jeans. "If you overdress my dad will think you're trying too hard. He's a man's man. He likes casual. But not _too_ casual because that could give the wrong impression too." Kurt instructed him and Blaine listened intently.

Once Kurt was certain that Blaine was presentable he logged off for the night with the promise of seeing the boy tomorrow.

In the morning Kurt was jittery and excited. He started cooking far earlier than he actually needed and refused Carole's help when she poked her head in to check on him. Kurt wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted his dad to love Blaine and he wanted to impress Blaine. His dad didn't say much, only shook his head at Kurt and went to watch the game on TV. As the set dinner time got closer Kurt left the food in the stove to cook so he could shower and change.

Finally, at 6:30 the doorbell rang and Kurt outsprinted Finn to get to the door, stopping at the door to check his hair in the mirror. When he pulled the door open Blaine stood on the other side with his hands clamped behind his back. His eyes sparkled at Kurt and immediately he moved to pull Kurt into a hug.

"Hi, I missed you." Blaine muttered and Kurt had to restrain his happy little giggle.

"We've talked every night!" Kurt said, slipping out and pulling the door closed behind him so that they were alone on the porch.

"It's not the same." Blaine said and Kurt's eyes caught the bowtie wrapped around Blaine's neck.

A sly grin slipped onto his lips and he touched his fingers to the cloth of Blaine's bowtie. "Really Blaine?"

Blaine blushed a little. "I like bowties. Because of the uniform I barely get to wear them."

"I like it. It's a nice touch." His hand slipped down to Blaine's and his grin wavered a little. "Are you ready for this?

Blaine chuckled. "No, but I'm sure this'll prove to be an interesting evening." He squeezed Kurt's hand and let the other boy lead him into the house.

Burt stood just inside the entryway, watching Blaine and Kurt enter through narrowed eyes. Blaine immediately settled into a charming smile and moved forward to offer his hand to Kurt's father. "It's a pleasure meeting you sir."

Burt looked Blaine up and down and then over his shoulder to Kurt who hovered nearby with a worried expression. "You too kid. Blaine, right?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for allowing me to come to dinner with your family." Kurt was incredibly impressed by Blaine's ability to appear so calm and sweetly charming. He was worried that his father would see the other boy's cheer as something akin to smarmy but his father didn't seem too disgruntled—which meant that Blaine was doing a good job impressing him.

Carole appeared at the doorway, beaming at Blaine while Finn peered over her shoulder. Carole moved forward to take Blaine's hand and introduced her and then Finn who only shrugged at Blaine with a crooked smile. "It's a pleasure to meet the boy who has been making Kurt smile so much. He's put so much into this dinner. Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Blaine nodded and allowed the older woman to lead him to the kitchen.

Kurt hung back with his father. "What do you think of him?"

Burt's lips tightened. "It's too early to tell." But Kurt could see his eyes softening and grinned as he followed his father to the table.

Not much was said while Kurt doled out the food and conversation was light and simple until about halfway through the dinner when Burt finally started the interrogation. "So, Blaine…"

Kurt, who was sitting across the table from Blaine, looked up sharply at the other boy and then at his father. Blaine looked a little panicked but swallowed it long enough to ask, "Yes?"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Dalton Academy. It's an all-boys private school."

"How are your grades?"

"Very good. Except in Math. I'm horrible with numbers."

"I can understand that. Are you in any clubs?"

"I've been attending cotillions since I was thirteen and I do polo in the summer. I'm the lead soloist for the Dalton Warblers."

Kurt broke in then to clarify. "They're basically his school's Glee club."

Finn's eyes left his plate and his brow wrinkled. "Do you guys compete?"

Blaine shrugged. "It depends on what the council decides. We're a student driven organization. This is wonderful chicken Kurt."

Kurt grinned back, his foot moving under the table to hook around Blaine's ankle, causing Blaine to jump a little. "Thank you."

Burt glanced between the two of them and cleared his throat to get attention once more. "And you met Kurt at your… coming out party?"

Blaine sighed, "It's a long story." Burt sent a quick look Blaine's way as if to tell him 'We've got time'. Quickly, Blaine ducked his head a little and started speaking, "My mother has always wanted to throw one and since I'm her only son she never thought she could. But when I told her I was gay she decided that party would be a good idea."

"Your parents are okay with you being gay?"

"Basically, yes. They acknowledge my sexuality more than embrace it. But I'm lucky. I know other people have it far worse than I do." Blaine gave a small, timid smile, hoping that it would be enough to pacify Kurt's father.

Burt only grunted once and then nodded to the bowl of bread in front of Blaine's plate and asked, "Pass the bread." Kurt took that as a sign that Burt approved and grinned at Blaine over his drink cup while Blaine let go of the breath he'd been holding.

"That went well." Blaine whispered half an hour later to Kurt as he brought him up the stairs to show the other boy his room. It was just a quick jaunt upstairs to be alone under the guise of Kurt wanting to give Blaine a CD. He was sure that his dad had seen right through it, but he hadn't stopped them so that helped to ease his worry.

"He didn't kill you or forbid you from seeing me so I take that as a good sign." Kurt murmured, pushing open the door and letting Blaine in before pushing the door almost closed behind him so that he could claim it was still partially open if his dad asked.

"Definitely," Blaine sighed, moving to sit on Kurt's bed. "I really like your room. It's very you."

Kurt grinned and hovered off to the side a little. "Thanks." It felt so weird to have a boy in his room.

Blaine patted the mattress next to him and Kurt moved to sit, leaning closer to Blaine, his hands shaking slightly. "Thank you for asking me to come today."

"I'm glad you did. I was worried that you would want nothing to do with me after-"

Blaine's hand slipped into Kurt's and Kurt focused on how different their coloring actually was. Blaine's hand was so tanned compared to his. He wondered if this was a color left over from the sun when Blaine had been playing polo. "I _really_ like you Kurt. A lot. I understand why you did that. If anything I should apologize. I still haven't explained to my parents about you."

Kurt suddenly felt a pang of worry jolt through him. "Don't rush. You can tell them when you want."

Blaine licked his lips and Kurt's attention immediately zeroed in on how pink they were and the slight shine on them. "I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Blaine added and Kurt attention was immediately back to his eyes.

Blaine had really nice eyes.

And he smelled good too.

It took Kurt a moment to realize that Blaine had finished speaking was waiting for him to say something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember if Blaine had asked a question so he nodded.

"Really? That's great! I'm so excited!"

Kurt blinked, snapping back to attention. "Wait, what?"

Blaine's giddy expression lessened. "I just asked you to be my escort to the DDAR Ball."

"Really?"

"…yes…?"

Kurt's face lit up and he launched himself at Blaine. "I would love to! Please tell me I get to help you pick out your outfit?"

Blaine laughed and wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's shoulders to keep him close. "I would love to see you revamp the white suit I'm being forced to wear."

Kurt's eyes flashed as the possibilities slipped through his mind. He was so caught up in the idea of a white suit and pink shirt that he didn't realize how close their faces actually were until Blaine stilled next to him and he came back to reality to find Blaine's eyes weren't on his but instead were on his own lips.

The moment was broken a second later when a small cough from the door startled them. Both boys turned to see Finn hovering in the doorway, looking wholly uncomfortable. "Burt says it's getting late and Blaine shouldn't be out driving home too late."

Kurt cleared his throat and slipped out of Blaine's embrace. "Fine. I'll walk to your car, okay?" Blaine nodded and eagerly took the hand that Kurt offered him. Finn had already fled from the door within seconds of Kurt pulling away. Their hands stay connected all the way down the stairs until they reached Burt, who was barring their way out the door.

Burt held his hand to Blaine who quickly let go long enough to accept Burt's shake. "Thank you for having me over sir."

"No problem kid. You make sure to have Kurt bring you around sometime soon."

"Definitely." Blaine said as Kurt dragged him out the front door, the tips of his ears turning red.

Kurt tugged Blaine away from the house, making sure they were far enough that if Burt stared out the window he wouldn't be able to see them. Once he rounded Blaine's car to come to the driver's side of the car he stopped and leaned against the driver's side of the car.

They didn't speak for a while and it gave Kurt the time to realize just how _perfect_ the setting was. There Blaine was, standing there, looking at him like _that_. And it was perfect. Blaine looked so handsome with his pea coat and slicked back hair. It was like a scene out of the movies.

And then Blaine was moving towards him slowly until they were only a few inches between them and Blaine was looking at him through his ridiculously long eyelashes and Kurt's breath was caught in his throat. Then Blaine's lips were on his and it wasn't perfect, by any means. Blaine's lips were a little off center and his nose pressed oddly against the side of Kurt's. But his hand was curled in Kurt's sweater and his chest was pushed up against Kurt and it was absolutely amazing.

As Blaine pulled away Kurt's hand moved to grasp the arm of Blaine's coat. Blaine's smile was almost blinding and he leaned in again for another quick kiss and this time Kurt moved forward to catch him halfway in a slightly more forceful and desperate kiss. Blaine's hand moved to cup Kurt's cheek while Kurt's fingers tangled tighter in the fabric of Blaine's coat. They stayed like that, pressed together until Kurt pulled away and gave a breathy laugh.

"You need to go home."

"Do I have to?" Blaine sighed, licking his lips in a horrible distracting manner.

"Yes. Or else I'll keep kissing you until my dad comes out here and pulls us apart."

Blaine's expression slipped into a frown and he pulled away reluctantly. "You play dirty."

Kurt's fingers tangled with Blaine's, "Text me so I know you got home safe."

"Will do." Blaine breathed and gave Kurt one last kiss before Kurt stepped to the side and let Blaine get in his car and drive way, leaving him by the street side, feeling far to giddy to ever come down again.

* * *

I wish to add that as I wrote the kiss scene I was playing "Goodbye, Until Tomorrow" from the musical: "The Last Five Years". If any of you are up to feeling ambitious I encourage you to look it up.

I'm so glad I've been so fast with these last few chapters. I should apologize in advance though. The next few days I desperately need to actually work on school work. Everything in the world seems to be due on the 29th of this month, so I need to actually work on them instead of writing fanfiction. So, I'm going to do my best to work on chapter eight when I get the chance but I can't promise anything. I'm so sorry! I'll post drabbles and other ideas on my tumblr when I get the chance so look me up! (bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com). Also, make sure to say hi to my beta (eclectically-quirky . tumblr . com)


	8. In Which they Prepare

**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: 3,900+ ( 39,000+ So far)  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Summary:**Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[8]-

**In which they Prepare**

Blaine got home not much later to a-thankfully-empty house. He didn't know how he was going to bring Kurt up in conversation with his mother. '_Hello mother, you can stop worrying about finding me a suitor. I now have a boyfriend. No, you can't meet him. No, you can't meet his father. You wouldn't approve of either of them. His father's an upstanding middle-class working man and his son somehow has a wardrobe could rival that of Audrey Hepburn.'_

If only his parents weren't so damn stuck when it came to money and class, he would have a charmed life.

Blaine wasn't ashamed about Kurt's background. Instead, it made him like Kurt a lot more. Was it teenage rebellion against his family? Possibly. But Blaine definitely had a lot of interest in Kurt. To Blaine, Kurt was the most interesting kids in the entire world.

And he had the _prettiest_ eyes.

Slowly Blaine stripped off his coat and headed up the stairs to his room. He practically had stars in his eyes as he tugged off his shirt and jeans and stepped into his pjs. Blaine grabbed his phone before tossing away his pants and texted Kurt.

'_Home, safe and sound. Missing you. I had an amazing time with your family. I want to do it again, but first I think we should have another date.'_

Kurt took a while to respond and Blaine was nestled into his sheets, clutching his phone in his hand and waiting. Finally, when it buzzed Blaine scrambled to answer it.

'_I really loved tonight. You won over Carole. She's all __of__ a twitter. As for our next date, what do you suggest?'_

'_That coffee shop date I promised you-it'll be fun. And we can plan for the Deb ball.'_

'_Oh God! It just hit me! I'm escorting you to a formal event. I have to do everything right and be amazing in front of your parents.'_

Blaine grinned at the screen, wishing he could see Kurt's panic stricken expression. _'You'll be phenomenal. They'll love you._' "I hope." Blaine sighed before proceeding. _'The party is in a matter of days. Why don't we spend Friday at the tailors and afterwards I'll take you out to dinner at the coffee shop.'_

'_Okay, we'll have clothing down. But I can't fly by the seat of my pants at this next function like I did with Rachel.'_

Blaine sighed and rolled onto his back. _'You really shouldn't worry. I'll email you the pamphlet that every Cotillion Beau needs. You'll be brilliant and you'll blow them out of the water. Stop worrying and go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning.'_

There was a long pause and Blaine had almost drifted off into sleep when Kurt replied, _'Did I mention that I was really glad to have you as my first kiss?'_

Blaine grinned sleepily at his screen, practically seeing Kurt's soft eyes watching him with that measured cautiousness that Blaine had seen hovering around Kurt's like a cloud. He found himself wishing right then and there that Kurt had been his first kiss instead of Andrew. _'I'm glad I could be your first kiss too. Good night Kurt. Sweet dreams.'_

'_Sweet dreams Blaine.' _

In the morning Blaine had to face his mother.

She was at the dinner table spreading jam on her biscuit and looking rather well rested. As Blaine entered she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Hello darling. How was your evening?"

"It was actually great-" Blaine started as he sat down but was cut off by his mother.

"Wonderful wonderful. So, darling. I was talking with my friend Cindy and she has a son a little older than you who will be home from Princeton in time for the DDAR ball, I think you-"

"Actually mom," Blaine said, shocking both of them by speaking over her. He took only a second to compose himself and barreled on. "You don't have to worry about finding me a date. I have a boyfriend."

Instead of jumping up and down clapping her little heart out like Blaine had expected, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this like one of those moments where you tell me you have a boyfriend when you really don't? Because I understand that it must be a little silly to have me pushing so many guys on you but really, I know how hard it must be for you boys to find one another."

Blaine blushed from his head to his toes. "No, mom. I really do. His name is Kurt and he's wonderful."

"Where did you meet him?"

"At my coming out ceremony." Blaine replied without pause. "He was escorting Rachel and we danced and we, well, clicked."

His mother's eyes lit up, "Well, wonderful! We're going to have to meet him and his family."

"Um," Blaine swallowed hard. "His dad is really busy, I don't know when he'll have time to come by for dinner, or, y'know, anything."

"That's alright, I understand busy business men. But, we'll have to schedule a time for me to meet Kurt and start working on your outfits for the ball."

"Actually, we already have that covered too. I'm going to take him to Michelle's and then afterwards we're going on a date."

His mother's expression softened. "Aw, Blaine, your first date. Your cousin has been on so many first dates I'm sure she'd love to give you advice." Blaine's nose crinkled at the idea of getting any help from 'Vette.

"You see, mom, this will actually be our third date."

"_Third?"_ Mrs. Anderson's voice grew hard and Blaine scrambled, trying to fix his faux pas.

"Well, one at the Lima Bean, then his dad invited me to dinner so we could meet." Blaine hastened to explain, trying to throw his mom off the scent.

She suddenly got to her feet. "Blaine, do you understand how much of a social faux pas this is? You've been on a date with him and you've met his father! I've barely heard about this boy. If the women of the social circle found out, well, it would be social suicide. I demand to meet this boy and his father!"

"Mom, that'll be hard. They're both really busy. And anyway, you'll meet Kurt at the ball. We can figure things out from there." He sighed and tried his best to give his mom the sad puppy eyes. "Mother, please. Kurt is my first boyfriend and he is amazing, but he's not as into the social scene as we are—and I don't want to scare him off. Let me do things my way. I've been working with you on cotillions for years. I know how things work. Please?"

His mother visibly deflated and she slipped back into her seat, regaining her composure. "Fine. I understand young love. I was young and in love once myself. I look forward to meeting Kurt at the ball, but I expect to have a proper meet up with his family afterwards."

Blaine grinned at her, his heart beat slowing to its usual rate and he got to his feet, grabbing a scone. "Thank you mom! You'll absolutely adore him."

"I'm sure I will." His mother replied softly and Blaine rushed away.

[xXx]

Kurt was at the car shop Thursday after school, watching as his dad helped him fix his car. There had been an obnoxious rattling under there for days and it was driving him nuts. For an hour Kurt had sat on the back of a truck, his legs dangling off the side, watching as his dad frowned at his car. "Is it going to live?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"I dunno-" there was a soft dinging and Kurt looked up to see a sleek silver car pull into the garage. "Could you go see what they need?" Kurt nodded and hopped off the bed of the truck and trotted over to the driver's side door where a girl was slowly slipping out, her high heels clacking obnoxiously on the cement floor.

"Welcome to Hummel's Tires and Lube, my name is Kurt, how can I help you?" Kurt asked pleasantly. He worked here so often over the summer that he knew the whole routine down pat.

The girl's sun glasses slipped down her nose and she looked Kurt up and down before sighing and pushing frizzy brown hair off her shoulders. There was something about the girl though that made her oddly familiar to him. "Is the proprietor here?"

"Um, well, he's working on a car right now. But I'm his son. I'm sure can help you." Kurt said, trying to keep his tone light even though her whole demeanor was pissing him off already.

"I need to get my car checked out, it's not working right."

"Well, what's it been doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders and began examining her nails. "I don't know. Making noises and the inside smells horrible."

"Horrible how?"

"I don't know. Like alcohol and stuff." There was a honk behind her as another car pulled up. "Listen, Kirk, I have some important places to be so I'm going to leave my car here and have your dad call me when it's finished. Just show me the paperwork that I need to sign." She said, flicking her wrist at the other car.

Kurt forced a smile on his lips, "Yeah, sure, follow me." He led her to the office and had her fill out the specific information on a file for him. While he put in his own information along with the note at the bottom that stated the girl-her name was 'Vette-was a pill, she watched him.

"Is that a _last season_ Alexander McQueen leather cap sleeve jacket?" She hissed, her lips quirking up.

"And if it is?" Kurt shot back, finishing up his note and tearing the paper from the clip board with more force than neseccary.

"Nothing, I've always wondered where all those last season clothes end up. Now I know."

Kurt bristled at her. "Now you listen to me-" Before he could start in on her Finn lumbered through the door.

"Kurt, your dad's done with your car."

Kurt's glower lessened and he shoved the paperwork in Finn's hands. "You finish with her." He demanded and stormed out of the office. He thanked his dad with a strained smile and left the garage, calling Blaine the second he got back to the house.

"Hey you!" Blaine said, sounding thrilled to hear from him.

"Hey you, do you have a few minutes for me to rant?"

"Always." Blaine replied and Kurt launched into a tirade about the lovely girl at the shop. Finally, almost twenty minutes later Kurt started to wrap it up.

"-my clothes look just as amazing as they did last season."

Blaine chuckled softly. "From what I've seen you look amazing in anything you wear."

Kurt smirked into the phone. "Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Anderson."

"I'll remember that. And I'll pick you up tomorrow from school and we can go straight to the tailors. Okay?"

Kurt settled on the nearest chair, checking his bangs in the reflection of the nearest mirror. "Are you sure you're okay with coming to get me?"

"Perfectly fine. I get out of school early on Friday. I'll see you then, mom needs me downstairs."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kurt hung up and let his shoulders relax. It felt so nice having someone to rant to like this, someone who would listen.

[xXx]

Kurt couldn't concentrate all of Friday and the second the bell rang he was out of his seat and at his locker door, shoving things into his bag. Mercedes caught up with him, eyebrow raised. "What's got you in such a rush?"

"I have another date with Blaine. He's coming _here_ to pick me up."

Mercedes's attention was fully on him now. "So, I actually get to meet the amazing Blaine?" Kurt nodded quickly. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out in time to see a message from Blaine flash across his screen.

"He's right outside, come on." Kurt said, grinning from ear to ear. He locked arms with Mercedes and led her out the front doors to the school. Blaine was leaning against the hood of his car, still in his Dalton slacks and crisp white shirt and undone tie. At the first sight of Kurt Blaine stood up straighter and beamed at him.

Kurt let go of Mercedes's arm and hurried down to stop right in front of the other boy, still conscious of the fact that he was in Ohio where a boy flinging himself into the arms of another boy would sentence him to slushies for a month. Blaine's hands came to rest on Kurt's elbows to tug him a little closer. "Hey, how was your day?" Blaine asked, smile touching his lips.

"Okay. It's better now though." Kurt replied, not caring about how cheesy he sounded.

"You two sound like a harlequin romance and you better stop before I throw something at you." Mercedes's voice broke through the background and both boys jumped. Kurt tossed an annoyed look her was while Blaine looked sheepish.

"You must be Mercedes then. It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaine offered, extending his hand to her. She shook it daintily.

"You too. You know, you look just as dashing as you did on your facebook pic."

Blaine's eyebrow quirked up and he slid a sly grin towards Kurt, "You facebook stalked me?"

"Had to make sure you were good looking enough for my boy here."

Kurt blushed brightly and tugged at Blaine's arm, trying to get him to stop look at him that way. "And did I pass inspection?" Blaine asked, smirking a little.

"With flying colors. Now you boys go and have an amazing date." Mercedes winked at Kurt and moved on passed the car, making sure to give a low whistle for the car. Kurt had to agree, it was a _really_ nice car.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and opened the door, "After you my dear sir."

Kurt slipped in with a small wink towards Blaine who closed the door and slipped in the other side of the car. Immediately after putting the car in drive, a soft music filled the area, and Blaine's fingers connected with Kurt's. Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine and focused on the road. "I missed seeing you." He murmured.

"I really missed you too." Blaine replied, letting his focus shift to the side slightly. "Are you excited?"

"No, more nervous."

Blaine chuckled and tightened his grip. "Don't worry, the women at the shop will love you." They didn't speak much after that on the drive. Blaine drove them into the ritzy part of town where even Kurt was afraid to go because the women there terrified him. Many of them were like the girl at the garage or worse and he'd once heard a woman from this end of town had brought a team of bodyguards to a sale to take down the others.

Blaine parked his car outside the shop with fabulously dressed mannequins in the window and hurried to open Kurt's door. Inside was just as fancy and Kurt felt horribly underdressed-even if he was wearing some of his best Marc Jacobs.

Immediately the seamstresses swooped down upon them but fell to the side when a tall, spidery woman with white hair and eyes so brown they seemed gold. She looked down her nose at Kurt but beamed at Blaine. "Young Mr. Anderson, it is a pleasure. Will your mother be joining you today?"

"No, no. I'm here with my boyfriend. We need to get suits for the DDAR Ball in a few days." Kurt felt a thrill go through his body at hearing Blaine call him his boyfriend and immediately tucked closer to Blaine's side.

The woman's eyes caught Kurt's form once more and she nodded. "Of course. Follow me then." Blaine linked his hand with Kurt's and dragged him to the back room. "Mr. Anderson, Mr-"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel." Kurt hastened to add and she nodded.

"Mr. Hummel then. Up onto the pedestal please." Kurt did as he was told and immediately measurements were taken. The entire process took far too long and then the women left them alone to sit while a few trial suits were found. Kurt wandered the store to check out the prices, breaking out into a cold sweat over the high price of most of these, and Blaine went outside to take a call from his father.

Blaine was the first to be dressed up when the seamstresses assembled once more. When Kurt's boyfriend, _boyfriend_, stepped out of the curtains all the women cooed over him but Kurt wasn't as persuaded. Blaine looked to Kurt and stepped close. "What do you think?"

"It's… dashing but…" He trailed off. Blaine prompted him to speak with a look and Kurt reached up to finger the tie. "You need a thinner tie and I feel that the undershirt needs to be a darker green. It'll bring out the green in your eyes." Blaine looked to the woman behind them and nodded to her.

"Can that be arranged?"

"Of course." she sniffed and hurried away while Kurt went to dress.

When he emerged from the curtains for Blaine he caught a glimpse of Blaine who was sitting as still as a statue as Kurt twirled in the mirror. "I feel like one of us should wear a skirt or something to this ball. I think I have a kilt somewhere in my closet."

Blaine stood up quickly and came to stand at Kurt's side. "No, you look brilliant. You'll be the envy of everyone. Male or female." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek as the woman reappeared with a new suit for Blaine to try on.

They finished two hours later and Kurt was desperate for some food. Blaine paid for the suits, even over Kurt objections, and told Kurt, "If it'll make you feel better, you can pay for dinner?"

The coffee shop that Blaine had picked what adorable. It was small and dim and on the stage at the front a bunch of college students who were attempting to cover an outdated disco song. Both boys ordered at the counter, simple breakfast sandwiches and coffee, and went to sit near the front.

Kurt watched the students, who had moved on to a different song, his nose crinkling in annoyance. He leaned over to Blaine and spoke close to his ear. "I bet we could beat those guys with our hands tied behind our backs."

Blaine leaned back, put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and mirrored Kurt's action. "You do realize this isn't a competition."

"Yes, but still." Kurt replied, suddenly losing his verbal wit when he realized just how close Blaine's ear was to his own. "It would be fun to try."

"Want me to put our name on the line up?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded a few times, trying to keep himself from snuggling too close to the other boy. Blaine slipped away a moment later and sidled up to the stage returning moments later with a smile on his face. "How do you feel about Pink?"

The college students finished and Blaine and Kurt were called to the stage. Kurt suddenly felt nervous and Blaine touched his hand to his back and brought him up. They were give a few seconds warning before a guitar strummed and Kurt launched into the song, "_Made a wrong turn, once or twice…" _

The song flowed from there and Blaine only stood back to watch, sometimes jumping in to add to a chorus. They sounded great together. Their voices meshed perfectly and when it came to the rapping part Kurt stepped back and let Blaine take the lead. He was hilarious to watch as he swung his arms around and danced back and forth. This was a different side of the boy, different from when Kurt had watched him dancing around at the Warblers performance.

Kurt hadn't paid much attention to the lyrics before. He wasn't a huge fan of P!nk, but there was something in those words that struck a chord in his mind. Sometimes as he was singing his gaze would slip towards Blaine who had this _look _in his eyes. It was one of those loaded looks that said so much and made his tummy flip.

When Blaine jumped in to start rapping like the painfully white boy he was, his hazel eyes would train on Kurt for a moment and he would smile—a slow, lingering smile that had the power to make him want to swoon.

As the song slowed to a stop Blaine and Kurt moved towards one another without really realizing they were until they were side by side, Blaine's hands coming to rest on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt leaned into Blaine's chest, grinning brilliantly at the other boy. Honestly, Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much and it felt wonderful. He realized that there was more to his interest in Blaine than just a puppy crush. He _really_ liked Blaine. He really liked him a lot.

At the end of the song Blaine and Kurt were met to whoops and applause and both bowed quickly and rushed off the stage and back to their coffees. "That was so much fun!" Kurt giggled tipsily.

Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's and chuckled too. "I told you that you would have fun."

"I'm glad you brought me out tonight."

"I'm glad you agreed to come." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek and they spent the rest of the night watching as group after group went up to the stage, trying to show the boys up. It was an amazing evening where they sat together with Blaine's arm wrapped around his shoulder and his cheek pressed against Blaine's.

* * *

Yay! I can't believe I finally wrote this chapter! My goal was to get this up before I finished at the school for the semester. It helps that one of my friends here has actually started reading Debutante because every time I had down time she'd be at my shoulder reminding me that I need to write the next chapter. Which I did, obviously!

I hope you all like this chapter. We're quickly coming to a close with the story. I have a few more chapters planned (which for me is unusual) but I just need to actually write them. Also, I'd like to thank my beta for being amazing. Monday was her birthday so I'm dedicating this chapter to her as her birthday present, go say hello to her! (eclectically-quirky . tumblr . com)

Christmas break has started for me, which means I'll hopefully be able to get chapter 10 up faster than this one! Keep a close eye out for it. Also, check my tumblr out (bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com), within the next few days or so I'm going to be putting up a new Klaine story I've been working on that will be updated mainly on Tumblr but will be put up on FF, LJ, and Scarves & Coffee eventually.


	9. In Which they are Presented

**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: 3,300+ (43,000+ So far)  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Summary:**Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[9]-

**In which they are Presented**

Three days before the deb ball Blaine was at Kurt's house. This had become a common occurrence for him. He would finish school and go straight to Kurt's house to help him learn "Beau etiquette". They spent the majority of their time together pouring over etiquette books Blaine had dug out of the back of his closet.

Burt had grown a little fond of Blaine over the last few days. The boy was kind and very polite, but that should have been expected from what he could see of the books he and his son were reading. Those books emphasized things like chivalry and opening doors for ladies and how to walk purposefully down a flight of stairs.

The study sessions lasted long into the evening where Kurt and Blaine would sit wrapped together on the couch, Blaine quizzing Kurt on things he needed to know while Kurt quizzed Blaine on his family.

Sometimes, Burt would watch the boys from the doorway as they sat together. He could see so much with them. How happy they were together and how simple they were. He wasn't blind. Burt could see that they had passed the shy hand holding stage and were already at the point that they had no problem sitting hip to hip with legs thrown over the other's legs, curled up around one another with smiles on their lips.

Burt remembered giving those same smiles to Kurt's mother and then to Carole. It just worried him to see that look on Kurt. He was so young and he'd only known Blaine a matter of weeks.

But they were both happy and from what Burt could tell, Blaine had never really had someone like Kurt in his life. He knew nothing about Blaine's familial situation, other than the fact that they were well off, and that he only inferred from Blaine's nice clothes and his car.

One day he'd heard singing coming from the living room and had peeked around the corner to find a sight waiting for him that he really wasn't quite certain he knew how to deal with. Both boys were standing in the center of the floor, the coffee table and ottoman had been pushed to the side. Blaine had his hand on Kurt's hip; Kurt's hand on Blaine's shoulder. They were dancing and singing together, swaying back and forth. Blaine was obviously leading, as Kurt would stumble a little sometimes and Blaine would keep him up with a smile, humming along and holding tightly to his hand. Blaine was the only one singing and he had a lovely voice, and normally Kurt would have been joining in but he was too concentrated on not stepping on Blaine or tripping.

The song Blaine was singing was familiar. It reminded Burt of the one from a musical Kurt had made him watch years ago. Burt settled in to watch them for a while as the shorter boy led his son around the living room.

Then, something happened and the mood changed. Kurt stumbled and fell into Blaine and both boys chuckled softly. Kurt leaned away to look into Blaine's eyes and Blaine paused before singing, "_Shall we still be together with our arms around each other and will you be my new romance?_" There was a pause and then Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's for a long moment.

Burt guessed then that this wasn't their first kiss. There was no anxious worry as they pulled away or shock. Nothing but a small giggle from Kurt and a look on Blaine's face that Burt felt the boy shouldn't have until he was well into his twenties. It was far too mature for a boy of his age. A moment later Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose then lips. Kurt's arms wrapped tight around Blaine's shoulders and they laughed loudly, swaying side to side.

"_On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen, shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we dance?"_ Kurt finished, pulling away from Blaine and bowing to him, which Blaine automatically returned.

"Do you think I'll be able to win your parents over?" Kurt asked, moving back to the couch.

Blaine immediately came to sit beside him, grabbing a book and thumbing through it. "I sincerely hope so. And if they don't then I'm going to do all in my power to make them regret that choice." He looked so tired and Burt wondered what the story was behind Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine sat together, hands intertwined as they spoke in low voices and Burt realized that this wasn't a moment he should be watching. It was a private moment between the two; this was something that Kurt had never had before. He slipped away to talk with Carole in the kitchen.

"They grow up far too fast." He sighed to her.

"Young love is always the strongest." Carole replied softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "They're smart though. They won't do anything they shouldn't."

Burt sighed, "I know. It's just so odd. Six weeks ago there wasn't even the prospect of a boyfriend and now Kurt has one and they're kissing and cuddling and I don't know what to do with this."

Carole leveled him with a look. "They're acting the same as Finn has with both Quinn and Rachel. They're young and they're happy. Just let them be. Actually, go bother them for a moment and ask Blaine if he'd like to stay for dinner."

With a long suffering sign Burt got to his feet and trekked back to the living room where Blaine was now standing before Kurt, apparently showing him the right way to do something. "Blaine," Blaine jumped violently. "Do you want to join us for dinner?"

The first time Burt had asked him that Blaine had stared at him with wide eyes and said, "I very much appreciate the offer but I didn't bring a hostess gift. I couldn't possibly accept-" At that point Kurt elbowed him hard and Blaine shut up.

"Blaine, this isn't one of your mom's socialite houses. Carole would probably ask you to marry me if you brought a hostess gift." Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment before turning to look at Burt with a small smile.

"I would love to stay for dinner Mr. Hummel-"

"Burt."

"I would love to stay for dinner Burt." Burt smiled and left them alone. After that Blaine had gotten better at agreeing to stay for dinner but twice Blaine had brought chocolate for Carole as a thank you.

This time, Blaine smiled a brilliant smile and nodded a few times encouragingly. Burt walked away and left them to their business. When dinner rolled around Blaine and Kurt took seats next to each other while Finn lumbered in and sat next to Carole. Dinner was a loud affair with Burt and Blaine and Finn talking loudly about a game on television (as it turned out Blaine was a big football fan) while Carole and Kurt watched fondly.

As the dinner grew to a close Carole leaned forward to ask Blaine, "When is the ball again?"

"This Saturday afternoon. It's a few hours long event full of lots of schmoozing." Blaine sounded horribly bored of the entire thing. Burt wondered how many of these things Blaine had had to attend in his life.

"And what do you have to actually, y'know, do?" Burt asked, watching both boys.

Kurt chimed in, "Blaine has to be presented and we do this big dance with the other debs and there's a ball and hors d'oeuvres,"

"And a lot of rubbing elbows. My dad hasn't missed one in years." Blaine sighed again, spearing a piece of carrot on his fork.

Blaine rarely talked about his parents, but when he did it was normally short but filled with so many emotions, usually a bit of tiredness and annoyance and a little helplessness. He never seemed to get angry but he usually effectively gave the impression that he didn't want to deal with talking about them.

Kurt jumped in for Blaine, going farther into detail of the night while his boyfriend slowly thawed out. Burt didn't comment and let Blaine and Kurt finish their dinner. Once done they slipped away from the table and Burt only watched.

[xxx]

Kurt settled on his bed and patted the cushion next to him. Blaine hovered in the doorway before smiling and slowly making his way to Kurt's bed. He settled on the bed and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Your dad is an amazing man."

"I know." Kurt sighed, turning to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"Thank you for doing all this."

Kurt sighed, a smile playing on his lips. "What are boyfriends for?" Blaine still hadn't gotten used to the word 'boyfriend' but he loved it more than anything. He was Kurt's _boyfriend_.

Without really thinking his next movements through, Blaine leaned up and caught Kurt's lips in a soft, slow kiss. Kurt reacted immediately. He'd found since his first kiss next to Blaine's car, that he _really_ liked kissing. Well, he really liked kissing Blaine since he'd never kissed anyone else, but still.

He let his hand move up to Blaine's cheek and cradled it softly, his fingers curling a little. Blaine took a breath and made a sudden movement, lifting himself up onto his knees so he was hovering a little above Kurt with their lips still touching, moving against one another.

Blaine kept his head bowed down, trying to keep his connection to Kurt as his hands came to curl at the base of his boyfriend's neck. Shyly, his licked at Kurt's lips waiting for them to open and let him in. Kurt wasted no time in parting his lips while using his hands to bring Blaine closer.

Kurt's neck was twisted at an odd angle and he broke away for the barest second to turn and mimic Blaine's position before reattaching their lips. He knew, right now they had at least 30 minutes before his dad came up to check on him. It would have normally been only 15 minutes, but Carole was home and she usually did her best to keep him out of their hair.

Slowly, Kurt's hand crept down to rest in the low hollowing out at the base of Blaine's spine. Both boys had agreed they weren't ready for their hands to travel much farther past the equator, so Kurt kept his hand there, forcing their chests together.

Blaine murmured into his mouth, pulling away to give a small nip at Kurt's lower lip and making Kurt giggle softly before licking at the spot once more and diving into the kiss again with a renewed fervor. Kurt was addicted to the warmth and taste of Blaine's mouth, he couldn't seem to get enough of it. And the sounds that Blaine sometimes made never failed to send a shiver down his spine.

By a sudden spurt of inspiration, Kurt pushed Blaine down onto the bed, slowly crawling to sit on his hip next to Blaine with his arm stretching to the other side of Blaine's waist, keeping him to the bed. Kurt grinned down at Blaine who looked incredibly, well, mussed. His lips were kiss swollen and his eyes were lowered a little, looking up at Kurt, waiting. Slowly Kurt leaned down once more, his lips barely touching Blaine's. "I'm glad I met you. So glad."

Blaine chuckled and that soft movement dragged their slightly dried out lips against one another, shocking Kurt. "God, me too." He licked his lips, dragging his tongue along Kurt's dry bottom lip by extension. Kurt's breath caught in his chest and with a groan he surged down and caught Blaine's lips once more.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until a tell-tale creak at the base of the stairs pulled them away from one another. Blaine leapt off the bed turning away from the door while Kurt hurriedly fixed the blankets on the bed. Burt appeared in the doorway within seconds and gave them an accusatory look before saying, "Blaine, you probably should head home. It's getting dark out there."

Blaine nodded once and waited until Burt had gone before turning around. He sent a shy look Kurt's way and then reached out for Kurt's hand. "Wanna walk me to my car?" Kurt nodded, still a little breathless, and moved to take Blaine's extended hand.

Outside at Blaine's car, Kurt moved to lean close to Blaine. "So… Saturday…" He murmured, taking Blaine's fingers and playing with them idly, trying to maintain his composure.

"Saturday. Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded, not moving his eyes from Blaine's fingers. Suddenly, that hand closed around his own and Blaine brought Kurt's lips to his own. He kissed him for what felt like an eternity and Kurt couldn't help the disappointed sound that escaped his mouth as Blaine pulled away and let him go. "I'll see you Saturday, bright and early." Blaine sighed, moving out from under Kurt.

Kurt nodded once and waited until Blaine's car had disappeared before collecting his wits and going back inside.

[xxx]

Saturday came too fast for both boys. Blaine spent the majority of the morning with his mother while she made sure he was ready for the day. She checked his suit multiple times, tutting at the color of the undershirt, which was lying on the bed. "I don't know what your boyfriend was thinking. You should have let me pick your suit out for you."

"Mom, Kurt is very skilled when it comes to fashion. He knows what he's doing. And anyway, _I_ think I look great. And so does he." Blaine sighed, checking his hair in the mirror. His mother's reflection frowned at him but didn't say anything.

"Your dad told me he met Kurt earlier." She ventured.

Blaine's shoulders tensed. "Yes, at the Dalton alumni show."

"He said the boy was attractive."

"He is."

Blaine knew his mom was fishing but he refused to cave to her and kept silent until she sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm going to head over to the lodge to make sure that everything is ready and I will see you and Kurt there." Blaine nodded and waited until he heard the car pulling out of the driveway before rushing downstairs to his own car and driving to Kurt's house.

Burt opened the door for him and nodded wordlessly up the stairs. Blaine crept up quietly and knocked on the door. "Come in." Kurt called and Blaine slipped in. His boyfriend was staring at the suit stretched out along the mattress. "Do you think the color is all wrong?"

Blaine groaned and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Please don't. You sound like my mother. The color is amazing. Now can we go?"

Kurt frowned at him and Blaine quickly moved in to kiss the frown away. "It'll be fun, really. We'll have an amazing time and then afterwards we'll go and get ice cream. Okay?" Kurt hesitated for a moment before smiling and kissing Blaine back softly.

They drove in Blaine's car to the lodge after saying goodbye to Carole and Burt. The parking lot of the lodge was filling up quickly and when they got through the doors they were dragged apart by attendants. Blaine was taken to the deb room while Kurt was dragged away to the beau room.

Neither boy saw each other for another 90 minutes while they were made to dress and prep for the afternoon. Kurt would text Blaine when he was being left alone and Blaine would reply when he could. It was hard to find time alone to talk to one another but texting was the other thing keeping one another sane.

Blaine felt so strange in the deb room. There were so many girls in poofy dresses and in the corner Blaine had a clear view of 'Vette and her group of harpies. They were giggling and pointing at him like girls in an elementary school classroom. He tried his best to ignore them and instead focused on waiting for his boyfriend to text him and tell him what he was doing right then.

Finally, the ball was about to start. The debs were lined up at the top of the grand staircase and told to wait until it was time to walk down. Moments later the music started, ("Little Girls" from Gigi-which Blaine felt was highly inappropriate) and the announcer started rambling off names.

Girl after girl in poofy while dresses started down the steps until finally it was Blaine's turn. He stopped next to the announcer and waited for him to call, "Blaine Anderson, who is escorted today by Kurt Hummel." Blaine was too focused on his boyfriend at the base of the stairs to notice the little ripples of laughter run through the crowd. He knew it was ridiculous for him to be doing this, but it made his mother happy.

And honestly, he wouldn't have given up this moment for anything. Kurt was staring up at him with wide blue eyes and a soft smile. He looked absolutely amazing in his suit and tie and his hand outstretched for Blaine's.

Blaine made it to the bottom of the steps without tripping and took Kurt's hand. He bowed (since thankfully, he wasn't forced to curtsy) and Kurt leaned down to press a kiss to the back of his hand. Blaine stared hard at the way Kurt's eyelashes brushed his boyfriend's cheeks and his lips seared an invisible mark into the back of his hand.

Kurt pulled away and gave Blaine his arm, just like they'd practiced, and led Blaine away from the staircase. As they walked to the podium on the other side of the room Kurt leaned over to Blaine to whisper in his ear. "How am I doing so far?"

Blaine's eyes found his mother and father watching them from the crowd. His mother had a pleased expression on her face and she nodded to him once. That was all Blaine needed

"Absolutely perfect." Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

* * *

We are slowly coming to an end my friends. I'm kinda sad to finish this one, but glad at the same time. My goal is to hopefully have the last chapter written around the beginning of January. I have a few more days of break left and a lot of that time is going to go into writing these last few chapters.

My beta has been amazing about getting these chapters back to me so fast, she is amazing and without her I don't know where I (or my stories) would be.

I have a few more stories in the works. One of which already has two chapters written and they're being looked over by my beta. I also have a few shorter stories to work on but my main goal after I finish Deb is to finish 'Private School Kills' because I've been horrible about updating it.

Once again, thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story and hello and thank you to those of you who just started reading. I hope you've enjoyed the ride and if you ever want to chat or rant or just say hello drop me a line at my tumblr: bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com.

See you on the other side!


	10. In Which they are Found Out

**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: 3,900+ (48,000+ So far)  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Summary:**Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[10]-

**In which they are Found Out**

Once all the debs and their escorts were on the main dance floor they began to move in a stylized pattern around the room with the debs on the outer edge, facing the crowd. Kurt could almost feel Blaine's humiliated blush through his suit. He leaned over to hiss in Blaine's ear. "How much longer do we have to do this?"

"Almost done." Blaine sighed, glancing to Kurt with a grateful smile on his lips. "Thank you for staying. I know how ridiculous this is. Most guys wouldn't sit through this for anyone."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and a smirk curled his lips. "Well, I'm not most guys."

"No. No you're not." Blaine's eyes softened into a look Kurt was certain he would never see directed at him. It was a look of pure adoration that made Kurt's heart stutter a little. He wanted to take a picture of that look and tattoo it to his heart.

The walk finished and Blaine's glance slid to the side where 'Vette was clinging to her beau's arm but her next was twisted into an odd angle so she could look back at him. Her eyes were narrowed but instead of her focusing on him her eyes were trained solely on Kurt. Blaine didn't have much time to fret over what was going through his cousin's mind before the line stopped and music began to play.

Blaine turned to Kurt and settled his hand on Kurt's shoulder, lacing his fingers with Kurt's. A smile lingered on his lips as he took the first step and Kurt followed him. They waltzed together, eyes never leaving one another. To them, this moment was more than they could have ever asked for. They were dancing in public, hand in hand, keeping in time with the soft strings playing behind them. Right then the crowd didn't matter, his mother and father didn't matter; no one did.

They barely even noticed when the debutante waltz finished and another waltz started. Together they danced through at least three more songs until a foxtrot came on. Kurt's eyes widened and leaned close to Blaine's ear. "I have no idea how to dance to this."

Blaine chuckled and whispered back. "It's okay, this is meant for the adults. If you haven't noticed, all the other debs have gone back to the punch bowl. Want me to teach you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt who chuckled and nodded. Immediately Blaine grasped Kurt's hands and started to lead him around the dance floor. They messed up continually, stepping on one another and tripping until they were a giggly mess.

Blaine tugged Kurt off the floor, laughing and leaning against shoulders. Kurt had been terrified this would be a horrible disaster but so far he was having fun (aside from the humiliation on his and Blaine's part). But being able to dance with Blaine like this was so very worth it.

Kurt's boyfriend pressed a kiss against the edge of his jaw, his eyes bright and excited. Slowly Kurt pulled away and asked, "Want some punch?"

Blaine's eyes darted over to the table, "Probably a good idea. In an hour Shawn will most likely have spiked it. I'm sure that's the only reason that 'Vette keeps bringing him."

"'Vette?" Kurt asked, the name sounding vaguely familiar.

"My cousin. She's a pill and her beaus are usually just around so she has someone to have sex with after the balls."

"Wow." Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "You have a high opinion of your cousin, don't you?" Blaine snickered and pressed another kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed a little and nodded to the table across the room. "I'll be right back." Blaine nodded and moved towards the windows to get some fresh air.

He leaned against the wall to look out at the crowd, which had degraded to people hob-nobbing and rubbing elbows to get ahead in their section of the business world. Blaine caught sight of his dad talking with an older gentleman that Blaine vaguely remembered meeting at a father-son 'bonding event'. It had inevitable turned out into a massive bickering business match while the sons had gotten sloshed in the boat house.

Blaine vaguely remembered kissing one of those boys at that little impromptu party.

A moment later a wash of lavender perfume surrounded Blaine and he coughed sharply. Glancing around he spotted 'Vette sidling up to him with a suspicious look on her face. His shoulders sagged and he waited for the inevitable sarcastic comment that he was certain was about to be flung at him. Instead, Vette surprised him by leaning against the wall, her elbow touching his, her gaze latching onto Kurt who was trying to push through a wall of beaus to get to the punch bowl.

"So, that's your boyfriend, Kirk?"

"Kurt." Blaine replied simply, trying to keep his voice level.

"Kurt." She mimicked, her lips twisting into a frown, as if she didn't like the taste of the word on her tongue. "He's… attractive."

Blaine shot a glance her way. "And very gay. Off limits to you."

'Vette sent him a rather bored look. "And why would I want your boyfriend? I know he's gay and at least with Shawn I can get lucky." She reached up to twirl a curl around her finger. "Now… what was it that you said his dad does?"

"He's a philanthropist."

"Yeah, I got that, but what does his dad _do?"_

Blaine sighed, getting irritated. "He owns and managed an automobile restoration facility."

'Vette pursed her lips together and hummed. Finally she pushed off the wall and moved away from Blaine. "Ah, okay. Well, I think he's adorable. And I'm sure Auntie Angela will just _adore him_. Like a puppy. I'm sure that he's a very good boy."

Blaine stared hard at the girl. "'Vette, what do you have up your sleeve. You _never_ compliment people."

Her eyes widened, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just commenting on the authenticity of your boyfriend. He seems so sweet and innocent." The sap was dripping from her teeth as she grinned at him wolfishly. She flounced away after that, leaving Blaine a little unsure and incredibly worried. He started to panic after that, did she know something? What had she meant by authenticity?

Blaine had been about ready to push off the wall and sprint after her but stopped as he saw Kurt arrive with two cups in his hand. He glanced over his shoulder to see what Blaine was staring at, but 'Vette had already disappeared by then. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Blaine sighed, taking the cup from Kurt. "It's just, my cousin was over here saying some stuff that worried me."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Like what?

"Nothing really, she was being very passive aggressive about her attack, commenting on your authenticity. There's no way she could know, right?"

Kurt would have put his hand on Blaine's shoulder to ground him but the cups in his hands stopped him. "Blaine, calm down. We have nothing to worry about, she can't know. She's probably just stirring up trouble because she's jealous that you have such a lovely guy on your arm tonight."

Blaine sighed, his shoulders visibly loosening. "That does seem like something she would do." He couldn't think of anything else to say so he settled for leaning forward to press a covert kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt beamed at him, and nodded. "So, I think these are the last unspiked cups of punch. I saw some guy in a horrible frock coat pulling a flask out of his inner pocket as I was leaving. Got, it was an atrocious sight."

"The guy spiking the only drink the DDAR supplied us?" Blaine asked, taking a dainty sip.

"No, the frock coat." Kurt replied with a grin, coming to cozy up to Blaine's side.

Blaine side-eyed Kurt, a smile on his lips. "Don't knock the frock coat. I could have made you wear that. It's normal beau issue wear."

Kurt stared at Blaine, aghast. "Even the tails?"

"Tails _and _gloves."

Kurt pouted at Blaine, his eyes narrowed, "I refuse to wear tails Blaine. Even you aren't worth that."

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Well, hopefully you won't have to. I'm going to talk to my parents about this. As much as I love all the effort and consideration you've given all this, I don't want to have to put you, or me, through it again. I hated these enough when I was used as a beau, I hate it even more now that I'm playing as a _deb_."

Kurt curled his free hand around Blaine's elbow hugging it tightly. "Well, if it matters. I wouldn't mind doing more of these as long as I got to do them with you."

"Oh my God, that has to be the most romantically sappy thing anyone has ever said to me." Blaine said, his smile growing soft.

"Too much?" Kurt asked, suddenly a little unsure.

"Never." Blaine replied swiftly, swooping in to kiss Kurt's cheek, loving the feel as the skin warmed under his lips.

Their moment was ruined a split second later as Blaine father appeared before them. "Blaine, there you are. Your mother is looking for you. She wishes to meet your boyfriend." Kurt and Blaine shot furtive glances at one another before twining fingers and following Mr. Anderson through the crowds to where Angela Anderson was waiting. She wasn't alone though. 'Vette was standing next to her with an ugly smirk on her lips.

Kurt froze at the sight of the girl and the movement caused Blaine to stop and look back at him. "What's wrong?"

"I saw that girl at the shop." Kurt hissed. "She was absolutely horrible."

"That's my cousin, 'Vette." Blaine hissed back. Almost immediately he felt his heart fall through his stomach. Having 'Vette around could only mean horrible trouble. "Be on guard." Kurt nodded and they approached with smiles on their faces. "Mother," Blaine said, raising his voice to catch her attention. "This is Kurt."

Angela's eyes turned to zero in on her son and the boy next to him. Immediately her face broke into a smile and she reached out for Kurt's hands. "Kurt, darling, it is a pleasure to meet the boy who has spent so much time making Blaine so happy." Kurt took her hands, smiling bashfully.

Out of the corner of his eye Blaine could see 'Vette roll her eyes but tried to ignore her. His attention turned to his boyfriend and mother and stepped closer towards Kurt, placing his hand safely on Kurt's lower back. Immediately he felt Kurt press back against his palm. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Anderson."

She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Call me Angela darling."

"Angela." Kurt said with a smile. "The cotillion you held for Blaine was very lovely. Very tasteful. I noticed that you were wearing Vera Wang."

The woman's eyes lit up. "You know your fashion."

Kurt's lips tilted into a smirk. "I _live _for fashion!" Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as he could see his mother slowly falling in love with his boyfriend. This would make everything so much easier when he needed to tell them the truth. "Honestly, I track all the latest styles but Marc Jacobs will always be my one true love."

Angela twittered at him, already smitten. "It is so refreshing to meet a young man who is so culturally rounded. Most of these boys here would only scratch their heads if I handed a Vogue to them."

"Ah, I live for Vogue. I absolutely adored Marion Cotillard's cover. Just brilliant." Kurt replied, obviously slipping into his element.

Blaine took his eyes off of Kurt as his dad's hand descended on his shoulder. "You made a very good choice son. Your mom is already in love with Kurt."

"He's an amazing guy, really."

His dad smiled down at him softly. "I am proud of you son, really. Most gay men probably would have had the balls to come out like this. And Kurt obviously is very strong and likes you very much in order to be willing to stay through all this." Blaine's eyes widened and he had to force himself not to tear up. That was the last thing he needed to do. "He's very well poised, well mannered, has wonderful social graces and when you look at him you can't stop smiling. Obviously he's a man of substance."

"Thank you dad." Blaine whispered.

Kurt's voice filtered over to them and they both turned back to look at the two gabbing across from them. "I actually helped plan my father's wedding last year. It was an amazing even, very tasteful, white lights. I attempted to bring out doves and have them eat glitter but my step brother vetoed that."

"How inconsiderate," Angela gasped. "I've always wanted to release a flock of doves at one of these events by my DDAR sisters never fail to say no."

"They just don't understand." Kurt sighed, clicking his tongue.

Angela smiled sweetly at Kurt. "I would love to have your assistance setting up one of these events. We always need a younger eye to keep the debs and beaus entertained."

"I would just love that." Kurt all but squealed, glancing over to Blaine with a brilliant smile on his lips.

'Vette hovered to the side, her eyes narrowed, and Blaine knew there was something brewing under her curly hair. But she didn't say anything. She only waited while Blaine's mom and Kurt talked happily about fashion and the dresses they'd seen so far. His father's attention had trailed off and his eyes were darting around to the surrounding businessmen, obviously thinking of connections he could have been making at that point in time.

Finally, 'Vette decided she was bored with being sweet and letting Kurt and Angela talk, and she spoke up. "Now, Kurt," Her voice was sugary sweet and Kurt felt Blaine's hand stiffed against his back. "Where did you say your dad worked?"

"He has a, um, automobile restoration facility." Kurt said, stuttering a little. He had been lulled into such a feeling of comfort through his chat with Angela that he couldn't really bring up his fake identity on the spot.

"So… he owns a mechanic shop?" Kurt's heart ran cold. "The one in _Lima _right?" The way she said 'Lima' made it seem like a dirty word.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish here?" Kurt hissed, eyes narrowing. He could feel Blaine drawing closer to him.

"Well, a few days ago my lovely little car met with some problems and I took it to the nearest shop and a boy who looked just like you told me he was the proprietor's son. And if I think back _really_ hard I _think _the name of the shop was 'Hummel Tires and Lube'."

Blaine growled at her, "You must be remembering wrong."

Angela looked between the three of them, her eyebrow raised. "What's going on?" She asked sweetly, but Blaine could see her forehead wrinkling. "Are you sure you're not mixing Kurt up with someone else?"

"No, no, I'm quite certain I met him. Especially because that great lug of a boy that took over for him when he disappeared said that he was his brother and his name was Kurt. There can't be that many Kurt Hummels around here."

Angela turned towards Kurt, "Kurt sweetie?" Kurt could feel the magic of the moment slipping away.

Blaine's hand suddenly fisted in the back of Kurt's jacket. "Actually mother, there is something that I do need to say to you." His voice had raised a little and Angela's lips tightened into a tight line.

"Let's take this discussion out to the hall-" Blaine shook his head, cutting her off.

"No, since 'Vette brought this up, this is the perfect time. You see, mother, Kurt's dad is working class. But Mr. Hummel is a hard-working, strong, understanding man who lost his wife and married a wonderful woman who adores Kurt and doesn't care about his father's financial standing."

"Blaine-" His father started but Blaine shook his head. Kurt turned to Blaine, placing his hand on Blaine's arm, trying to stop the explosion that was already going.

Before Blaine could say anything his mother jumped in. "You lied to us, both of you?" Kurt recoiled but that movement only seemed to make Blaine feel stronger.

"Yes, it was my idea. I knew how you would react if you realized that Kurt was not rich. I know you mother, and I know how you see people who you think are less than you. I knew that if you found out that Kurt wasn't rich, you would have told me to stop seeing him."

His mother spluttered at him. "Never- I would never!"

"Oh yes you would. You assumed that Kurt's family had money because of the way that I swung around some words to make the fact that he owns a mechanics shop more enticing, _mother_." Blaine felt years of aggravation and annoyance at his mother bubbling to the surface.

His mother narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't address me in that tone."

"Why?" Blaine challenged.

"Because I feel like it should have an undesirable word after it." Blaine blistered at her and she cast a glance around the room. Everyone in the vicinity was staring at them and she turned with a huff and stormed as gracefully as she could away from the room. Blaine followed hot on her heels. Kurt wasn't far behind, calling out Blaine's name while 'Vette followed. Behind them Blaine's father followed quickly after attempting to brush everything off with a smile to the spectators, trying to keep things from getting around the room that there were problems in the Anderson family.

"Name one person mother, in my life, that you approved of that wasn't as rich, or richer than us." Blaine said, stalking after her down the hall.

His mother didn't back down from the challenge. "That girl, Minna. Who lived next door."

"You didn't like her because she was a trust fund girl. You called her a charlatan."

"I did not!"

'Vette piped up, "Actually you did. I was there for that conversation."

Kurt side-eyed her. "Whose side are you on?"

'Vette leered at him. "I just love watching things blow up."

He stared at her for a moment before he realized that Blaine and his mother were still arguing. "-e had dirty feet!"

"You have _got_ to be joking me!" Blaine all but yelled. "You're just making excuses now. Just admit it mom. You are money snob."

Angela twirled on her heel and took a menacing step towards her son. "You don't understand Blaine. People with less money don't understand how we operate. They try to scam our money off us." Kurt's face colored at her comment but before he could say anything Blaine was going at it again.

"Are you serious! You're acting like anyone who isn't 'rich like us' is an evil sheister. Do you realize that you had a perfectly suitable conversation with Kurt until you found out that he wasn't what you expected?"

"I'm upset that you two lied to me! I will not deny that I am disappointed that you felt you overlooked all those other wonderful suitors I tried to introduce you to at your cotillion. They were all of proper breeding and status. That's all I want for you Blaine, is to have a relationship with a boy who understands you."

Kurt's hands clenched and suddenly his voice was coming out of his mouth before he even knew what he was exactly saying. "I do understand him. More than you probably do. I may even love him but a load of shit that you care. You can't see past the fact that I didn't grow up in a mansion or go to a lavish school."

"Wait, love?" Blaine asked, his voice suddenly breathy.

"Yes, but we'll get back to that later." Kurt took Blaine's hand and stared hard at Mrs. Anderson. "I know that you care deeply for Blaine, you want what you think is best, but do you not realize how embarrassing this whole thing is for him? He's a boy - a _man_ - not some girl who you dress up and parade around for your society friends."

Angela turned to Blaine, "Is this how you feel?" Blaine swallowed and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it made you happy." His voice was small but his words made an impact on his mother. "I don't like doing this. I don't like being mocked and laughed at and I don't like putting Kurt through this either. He didn't have to go through all this, but he did because he didn't want me going it alone."

His mother only continued to stare at him until finally his father spoke up. He'd been hovering to the side for a while now, watching through narrowed eyes with his scotch glass held firmly in his hand. The only thing that showed his anger was the white color to his knuckles. "Blaine, I appreciate what you're saying but right now we're creating a stir and this is not appropriate for the present situation. I suggest that you and your boyfriend leave and we will see you later at home and discuss your actions."

Blaine's face was a look of pure heart break. He sniffed, turned and stormed from the hallway with Kurt following after him. He didn't run but Kurt had to hustle to keep up with him. "Blaine!" He called, his voice breaking slightly. "Blaine, wait."

Blaine finally stopped moving one he was outside the lodge and whirled around to face Kurt. "I can't stand them. My mom drives me insane and my father just tells me to leave because I'm creating a scene. I hate this. I hate them."

Kurt took Blaine's arms and squeezed them. "Let's get out of here. You're too upset to go back and deal with your parents. We can just drive for a while, go and get a milkshake. I'll ask my dad if you can stay the night at the house. You shouldn't have to deal with them tonight. Give them the evening to calm down and think and we can face them both tomorrow."

Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's face before he smiled softly at his boyfriend. He nodded a few times before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. As he pulled away the smile was still on his lips. "So, let's talk about this love thing you mentioned earlier." Kurt blushed bright red and ducked his head but Blaine was there to capture his lips with another kiss and a laugh.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. We haven't hit the end quite yet but we're getting close. Today is my first day of classes so this is my first day of classes present to you all.

I want to thank my beta so much for all the work she puts in so much time going over these chapters and getting them back to me quickly. I absolutely adore her.

Once again, thank you all. If you want to, drop me a line at my tumblr (bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com). I love hearing from every single one of you.


	11. In which Blaine Faces his Parents

**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: 4,100+ (52,000+ So far)  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Summary: **Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[11]-

**In which Blaine Faces His Parents**

They drove for an hour, maybe even two. Not much conversation was made while they were sitting in the car. Kurt drove round and around listening to music, sometimes singing, most of the time their fingers remained intertwined with one another's hand and they just let themselves be together. They drove to the outer edges of the city and stopped. Kurt turned in his seat to face Blaine and smiled, "So…"

With a tired smiled Blaine turned toward him, "So. You love me, huh?"

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah. I guess I do." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Blaine's shoulder. "I love you Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt's chin toward him to press a kiss against his lips. The kiss turned probing. Blaine coaxed Kurt's tongue into his mouth, twining them together into a hot, open mouthed kiss that curled Kurt's toes. He tried to drag Blaine closer, desperate to feel him when he was stopped short by the center console.

Kurt pulled away with a groan and eyed the divider with venom. Beside him Blaine chuckled. "I think that's a sign. We should probably go back to your home." There was a pause. "Is it weird for me to say that I'm suddenly very hungry?"

Kurt barked out a laugh. "Not at all. I know how to stress eat with the best of them." He gave Blaine his hand and they left for Kurt's house.

All the lights were on when they arrived and as Kurt pulled into the driveway the front door open and Burt Hummel loomed there, nothing but shadows and big shoulders. Blaine sat there for a moment before getting out of the car, hurrying around to open the door for Kurt. The other boy grinned at him and murmured, "I thought that was my job."

Blaine's smile softened. "I was brought up to open doors." He frowned and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know if I want to actually talk to your dad." Kurt held up his hands and patted them against Blaine's chest before sliding down and taking Blaine's hand to drag him to the porch.

"How was the night, boys? You both look like you could use a still drink." Burt commented, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kurt tried to force a smile. "It was good until the end."

Burt's eyes narrowed and his eyes slipped over Kurt's face to Blaine's tired expression. Kurt quickly filled his dad in. "We came clean to Blaine's parents." His father's eyes opened wide. "They weren't happy and there was a scene." Burt stepped aside to let the boys in and they followed him to the kitchen. Kurt helped Blaine out of his jacket and tie, frowning at the perfectly miserable look on his boyfriend's face.

Burt pulled out a bit of extra food from dinner and warmed it up for them. "So, what did they have a problem with? Me being poorer than them or the fact that you lied to them?"

"Both." Blaine replied, rubbing his forehead and dislodging his hair from his gel. "I should have known. There was no way in any scenario that they would have ever been fine with any of this."

The older man put the food in front of the boys but neither seemed inclined to eat anything. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Blaine growled low in his throat, "I'm going to talk to them. But not tonight. I'm going to let them think, hopefully they'll find their consciences somewhere in that mess of crazy and I'm going to try and make them see that they can't keep trying to control me. I'm almost eighteen! I can't let them keep trying to control me."

"And if they don't like you fighting back what do you think they'll do?" Burt asked, completely serious.

Blaine shrugged, sighing as Kurt pushed their shoulders together. "Considering that money rules almost everything for them, they'll probably take me out of the will or something. Or not pay for college. Or both." He dropped his head into his hands, his forehead pounding.

Kurt reached over, ignoring his food and took Blaine's hand, curling their fingers together. "Can Blaine stay the night?"

Burt quirked an eyebrow as if insulted that Kurt would even ask him that question. "Of course. Take the couch. I'd give you the guest room but Carole's taken up scrapbooking and the place is a mess. It would take you all night to find the bed. I'm sure Kurt has some clothes you can sleep in. Go get ready and I'll set up the couch."

Blaine gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you, Burt."

Burt pushed off the counter. "Yeah. No problem kid. I'll put the food away too."

Immediately the boys left the room, trudging up the stairs. Kurt frowned once over his shoulder at the kitchen where he could hear the clinking of plates. "I'm surprised my dad didn't give us a talk."

"A talk?" Blaine asked, forehead scrunching. "What do you mean?" Kurt pushed the door to his room open and shrugged.

"I don't know. We are two teenage boys, who are in love and under the same roof. I thought he was going to tell me to keep in my room and he would know if we tried to, you know, do anything."

Blaine laughed and turned toward Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Were you planning on doing something tonight?"

Kurt's cheeks tinted red. "No… not really."

"Your dad is an awesome man. He trusts you enough to know you wouldn't do anything under his roof without talking to him." Blaine assured him, leaning up to place a kiss against Kurt's forehead. "Now, how about some pajamas?" He tried not to think about the fact that he was going to be wearing Kurt's clothes.

Kurt pulled out a pair of loose pajama pants and a baggy shirt. "Use my bathroom. I'll be out here." Blaine gave him a soft smile and a kiss on the nose and slipped into the bathroom. Kurt didn't start changing until Blaine was out of the bathroom—he was more preoccupied by the fact that Blaine was in _his_ bathroom and changing into _his_ clothes. When Blaine came out Kurt barely noticed the fact that they were a little too big on him. He was too concentrated on the fact that Blaine was there, smiling at him.

Blaine moved forward to place a kiss against Kurt's lips. "I'm going to head down. Sleep well, okay?" Kurt nodded once and Blaine kissed him again, longer this time. "I'm so thankful I have you. Thank you Kurt. I love you." Kurt's cheeks turned pink and he nodded.

"I love you too."

Blaine hurried down the stairs where Burt was waiting next to the couch. He'd set out the blankets and pillows for Blaine. "Do you want me to come with to talk to your parents tomorrow?" He asked. Blaine settled awkwardly on the edge of the couch. "No. Thank you though, sir. Thank you for everything. I need to talk to my parents on my own. I have to face them sooner or later."

Burt frowned but nodded. "I understand. But if they give you any trouble you're welcome here." He moved to the wall and flicked off the lights so that the only ones on were from the hallway outside the room. He turned to go up the stairs and stopped. "You're a good kid Blaine, and I'm not an idiot. I was a teenage boy once. I know how these things go. The second Kurt thinks I'm in bed he's going to sneak down here, that's why I left a second pillow and blanket. Just promise me that you won't do anything to break my trust?"

Blaine's cheeks burned red. "I, um, promise?" He murmured, feeling somewhere between elated and mortified, more elated though. Burt nodded at him once and continued up the stairs. Blaine settled in under the blankets and had barely closed his eyes before he heard Kurt's feet on the stairs. A moment later Kurt's hand touched his shoulder,

"Blaine. Do you mind if I-?"

A grin touched Blaine's lips and he scooted back against the couch and Kurt slipped in. Their faces were so close together that Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath on his neck. He wound his hands around Kurt's waist and they settled in together. "I won't fall asleep," Kurt promised as his eyes drifted closed.

Blaine only smiled at him and brought their knees together, slipping closer to his boyfriend. Everything from the day slipped away from him and he let himself lie there with Kurt, slowly drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his lips.

By the morning Kurt was still there, curled up against Blaine's body with his cheek resting on his chest. In the kitchen Blaine could hear pots clinking and food sizzling. His stomach rumbled but he didn't want to leave Kurt just yet. The boy was holding him together and right now that was something Blaine desperately needed. He didn't want to have to face his parents today, but he knew he had to. Blaine placed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek and slipped out from under his arm, plodding across the hall to the kitchen where Carole was cooking.

She smiled at him lovingly and pointed her spatula to a stool on the other side of the counter. "Did you sleep well dear?"

Blaine yawned. "Yeah. Really well. I guess you saw Kurt and, um, me?" Carole grinned at him.

"It was very sweet. Which was why I didn't try to wake either of you two. Would you like some pancakes?" Blaine nodded blearily and she slipped a few onto his plate. "Have you figured out what you're going to say to your parents?" Blaine's eyebrows rose and Carole chuckled. "Unlike some couples Burt and I actually communicate. He was worried last night."

Taking his fork Blaine began to cut his pancakes. "Honestly, I really don't know what to say or how to say it."

Carole turned the pan on low, turned around and leaned down against the counter, staring at Blaine. "Well, why don't you tell me what they've been doing that has upset you?"

Blaine stared at his food and thought before saying, "I hate that they refuse to see passed their closed little money filled box. Kurt is amazing and they love him until they realize, 'oh wait, he doesn't have as much money as us, let's ostracize him'. He's not the only one in my life that they've done this to and I told them that last night."

Carole turned back to her pan and asked, "Is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tons of kids have problems like that. You know, parents who don't approve and never approve. They usually try and rebel to piss them off. You obviously haven't started staying out past curfew and knocking back unhealthy amounts of alcohol. Why is that? Because you want them to approve. You value their opinion and their trust."

She turned around with another spatula full of pancakes. "It seems to me that you need to make them see that you're their son and not their doll." A small smile tilted her lips. "Does that help?"

Blaine stared at her, his jaw dropping slightly. "Yeah. Actually it does." Carole winked at her and suddenly lifted her chin, "Boys! Breakfast it ready!"

Turning in his seat Blaine watched as the three men of the house trudged in looking tired but hungry. Carole winked at Blaine and served the three men as they settled at the counter, Kurt taking the spot next to Blaine who gave him a shy but happy smile. "How'd you sleep?" Kurt asked. Out of the corner of Blaine's vision he saw Carole send a brilliant smile Burt's way.

Blaine leaned over and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Very well. Thank you."

Breakfast passed in a blur of happy faces, sweetly snide quips, and laughter. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to enjoy this time with Kurt's family. It helped him avoid the inevitable until he couldn't anymore. Kurt waited for him up in his room while Blaine changed back into slacks and his shirt from the night before. He took Blaine's hand and walked him to the car. Burt stood in the open doorway, watching as they drove away. He looked worried and upset and Blaine didn't blame him. He'd offered to come with Blaine to help with his parents but Blaine knew he had to talk to them on his own.

The ride there was silent, Blaine mulling over what he needed to do and Kurt glaring at his steering wheel. When they stopped in front of Blaine's home Kurt turned to Blaine. "Are you sure I can't come in and do something? Anything?"

Blaine laced their fingers together and smiled softly, trying to mask his nerves. "No. I really need to do this by myself. I love everything thing you've done. You and your family but I think this is time I stand up to my parents."

"Call me the second you get away from them." Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek.

"Promise." Blaine replied with a small smile. He slipped out of the Navigator and strode purposefully up to the front doors and then paused. A spike a fear rushed through up his back but he refused to look back. He had to do this.

Blaine pulled the door open and slipped in. He was able to close it before he heard his mother's voice at the end of the entrance. "It's about time you came home. You are in some serious trouble young man. Your father in his study. We'll discuss your horrifying actions in there." She turned on her heel, not even looking him in the eye. Blaine kept his chin up and moved down the hall after him.

In the study his father was sitting at his desk with his wife standing behind his shoulder, her hands clamped in front of her. Both had stoic, cold looks on their faces. Blaine had seen this picture before. It was their power stance. Blaine usually stood on the other side of his dad as the photographer took their photo for the society newsletter.

His father spoke first using his business call voice as he linked his hands together and set them on his desk top. "Blaine, what you did last night was-"

His mother immediately began speaking over him, "Do you know that I spent the majority of the night calling the women of the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution to fix your massive screw up and repair the feelings of many of the women you insulted by creating such a scene."

Blaine shook his head. He almost immediately knew what his mother was going to say and straightened his shoulders. "Father, mother. Before you decide to talk to me about the hurt feelings of random people I have never met I would like to bring up a few small points. First of all, for the past few years I have obediently participated in all of these scatter-brained projects for yours, mother. I have gone to all the cotillions and fundraisers. I have worked hard and not only become a lead soloist for the Warblers but I have amazing grades. I have made sure to follow all those rules you've set out for me. All I ask is that I'm allowed to be with my boyfriend who is talented, smart, and amazing. Kurt's family has been incredibly supportive of the two of us and looks at me without prejudice." His plea came to an end after spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall. Somewhere in the middle he had to clasp his hands behind him to stop them from shaking.

His mother stared at him, her lips pursed so tightly that they were white. "How dare you talk to your father and I in such a manner-"

She was cut off by her husband raising his hand to stop her. "Angela. Blaine isn't finished giving his case. Now, please, do not get over-emotional."

Blaine's throat tightened and he decided to appeal to his father more because he knew the man was able to see things clearer than his mother. The man was a business man after all and should be able to recognize a good thing, "Mom, I know you want the best for me but your ideas seem to blindside you at times. You've been treating me like the girl you always wanted. You can't seem to grasp gay means that I'm interested in guys but it doesn't mean that I want to be shoved in with the girls of the cotillions. I'm going to be leaving for school soon and I will meet people from all walks of life. As far as boyfriend choices go, Kurt is one of the most level-headed people I've ever met. And his dad, his dad is amazing. Burt Hummel is a hardworking man with his own mechanic business who knows the value of a hard day's work. He's not some redneck yuppie out for our money. He takes care of his kids and loves his wife and just wants to make sure they're happy. Never once did he ask about how much money I had or anything."

Angela stared at her son, mouth agape. He ignored her and turned back to his dad who sat quietly. There was a strange expression on his face, "I… I remember talking to you in the beginning of this whole charade and you told me that you were doing this for your mother." Blaine nodded once and his father sighed. "And since then this has done nothing but give all of us troubles. Angela, darling, you don't hear the things the men I work with whisper about Blaine but I do. They don't respect him for wandering around doing the fan dance with all the other girls. This is not what I want my legacy to be remembered as. He was already a prize winner and well known for his singing with the Warblers, can't you leave it at that?"

"Thank you father," Blaine whispered, his heart skipping a few beats. The man nodded to him but his expression remained stoic. Angela Anderson, on the other hand, looked like a mix between furious and sad and just plain lost.

Mr. Anderson continued, "As for your actions last night, I _do not_ approve of how you expressed your views to us. There are more respectful and orderly ways to have told us of your disapproval of this treatment. I also wish that you had told us all of this earlier."

Angela gasped and started to speak but her husband shook his head fervently. Blaine felt tears prick his eyes while his mother stared at him with a horrified expression.

"Blaine." Blaine jumped as his father began speaking to him once more. "I will allow you to continue this relationship with Kurt just as long as you continue to focus on school and your grades. I do not want to see them drop or we will have to have another serious conversation. You will not be required to attend another cotillion as a deb but you will continue to help with your mother's fundraisers." Blaine's heart leapt and he could almost hear the metaphorical chains fall off his ankles.

Him mother looked furious. "How can you even let our son still see this boy of his? They lied to us!"

"And I can understand why. They wanted to avoid this very scene. Blaine, as you did lie to us you are going to be grounded for a month. You will call the ladies of the DDAR and apologize and your time with Kurt will be restricted to only Saturdays and you may call him at night once you have finished your homework. I also want to meet Kurt's family so, at the end of your grounding, if the two of you are still together we will have the Hummels over for dinner." Blaine's heart seemed to be beating out of his chest as he forced himself to nod. "Now, go to your room, call Kurt to tell him about your grounding, do your homework and after dinner tonight I will have you start calling the ladies."

Blaine's face bloomed into a brilliant smile and he hurried out of the room, phone in hand. As he left, his mother called to him, "Blaine." He turned. "This is not over young man." Blaine gulped and his eyes slid to his father who waved him out of the room tiredly. As soon as the door was closed he heard his mother explode, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He slipped into his room and immediately called Kurt who answered after the first ring. "Are you still in one piece? Do you need me to get the Glee boys to come help you escape? Puck is a juvenile delinquent and I'm sure he'd be able to find the best way to get you out."

Blaine chuckled, "No, actually it went better than I expected. We're still allowed to date but I am grounded until the end of the month. We can only see one another on Saturdays and I can't call you until I've finished my homework in the evening."

"That's it?" Kurt asked, sounding amazed.

"More or less. My mom told me things aren't over between her and I and I know that means that she's going to try and turn my life into a living hell. I think I can take it though. And, also, my dad wants to have dinner with your family after I finish my grounding."

"How in the world did you manage all that?" His boyfriend sounded amazed at this new turn of events.

Blaine shrugged and sat down at his computer, "I guess he understands me more than I thought he did. It's so strange but I'm not going to fight it."

"Are you worried about what your mom is going to do?" Blaine heard a rustle of fabric on the other side of the speaker as Kurt settled on his bed.

Blaine laughed, "Not really. But I'm going to do my best to stay out of her way."

"So… When does this grounding start?"

"Right now I'm guessing."

Kurt made a small disappointed noise. "Well, let's make the most of our Saturdays. I'm going to treat you to one of the best dates you've ever been on."

"I'm looking forward to that but I should go now. I'm going to be the best grounded son on the face of the planet."

Kurt laughed and Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice. "Okay. You do that. I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine hung up and got straight on a report he had due on Byzantine art. Two hours later the maid brought in his lunch and he didn't leave his room until dinner, which was a solemn affair. His mother didn't look at him or speak and neither did his dad. It dragged on for what felt like hours until he finished and raced back to his room.

Blaine was alone for another hour and was just about to get dressed in his pajamas when there was an authoritative knock on the door. "Blaine?" His mother's voice was sharp and disapproving. "I need to speak with you."

* * *

So, um, I am REALLY sorry about this wait. I'd kind of put aside writing this chapter for the pure fact that I did not want to write that scene with the parents. It wasn't until a friend of mine was sitting next to me saying, "There's this fic that I'm reading that I'm waiting to have updated and find out if Blaine's going to fight with his mom and she hasn't updated since January." And I sat through that entire rant thinking, "Wow. January. That sucks" and then it hit me.

After writing this chapter I'm a little unsure of how many chapters are left to write but we're still getting close to the end. Thank you, all of you for sticking around through this and I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a note and tell me what you thought!


	12. In Which Blaines Mother Attempts Revenge

**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: 4,100+ (52,000+ So far)  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Summary: **Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[12]-

**In which Blaine's Mother Attempts to get Revenge**

Blaine waited a second before calling back, "Yeah, sure mother. Come on in." His mom turned the knob and slipped into the room. Her expression dark, she wasn't used to not getting her way Her eyes swirled around the room, landing on a picture next to his bed that she'd never seen before. It was of Kurt and he looked so happy, grinning into the camera.

Her frown tightened and she moved to sit primly on the edge of the bed. She watched Blaine for a minute before speaking. "I understand that you feel that you're ready to be making your own decisions but I'm not so sure about that."

"Mother-" Angela held up her hand to stop him.

"You got your chance to speak earlier. Now it's my turn." She settled her hands into her lap. "You have yet to show me that you're an adult and while you have decided you no longer want to participate in the cotillions I feel you need to start proving to me that you're capable of being an adult."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Mother, could you please tell me what you're driving at?"

Her grin quirked up. "I believe it's time for you to begin growing up."

[xXx]

Kurt stared at Blaine, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Your mom is making you get a job as punishment for telling her no?" Blaine glanced up from the application and nodded once. "No offense, but your mother is a little crazy."

"A little is an understatement. She's gone off the deep end. Even Dad thinks so. He's trying to get her to go on this whole spa week thing with some of the society ladies but she refuses to go. I think she thinks that if she leaves I'll fall into the hands of the devil."

A smirk curled up Kurt's lips and he came up behind Blaine, running his hands down his boyfriend's chest. "The hands of the devil? Am I the devil?"

"You may as well be." Blaine murmured, letting his head fall back against Kurt's chest. "I don't mind though, getting a job. It will get me out of the house more. And I can spend more time with you."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Wouldn't you getting a job ruin our time together?"

Blaine spun around in his chair, wrapping his arms around Kurt's hips and pressing his nose into Kurt's navel. "Well, I'm applying at the Lima Bean. I was thinking that if I got the job I'd be working after school and Warblers practice, because I know that dad is going to fight to keep me in there, that maybe you could come by near the end of my shifts and do homework and then we could hang out?" Blaine paused as a thought came to him. "Mother is trying to break us up by keeping me too busy to see you. I'm just going to work this little stipulation to my advantage."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, cradling his head. "You have this all planned out, don't you?" Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss against Kurt's shirt before turning back to the application. It was Saturday and the only time they could be together and he was spending it filling out a job application. Kurt could apparently tell what was on Blaine's mind because he sighed. "We only have three more Saturdays to go."

"Good. I hate that we don't get any real time together." Blaine groaned, signing the bottom of the application.

"It was our own fault, going behind your parents and everything. At least they didn't completely cut us off. I'm happy for the small things at least." They twined their fingers and took Blaine's application to the Lima Bean.

A week and a half later Blaine got the job (because who would be idiot enough to refuse a job to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's kid?). He worked after Warbler practice until about eight at night and then he'd go home to do his homework. It made his life a little more hectic but it really did cut down on the amount of time he had to spend near his mom. Kurt did come in to the store near closing on Tuesdays and Thursdays when they seemed to have the least amount of people and Blaine would come to sit with him when he had the chance.

They soon became the Lima Bean's 'token couple' because one of the baristas was there the day they met for their first date and felt that the Lima Bean was the 'true' beginning of their fairytale relationship. That was why his manager never got upset when she saw them sitting at the same table, fingers twined together, heads bowed close, chatting with smiles on their faces.

By the end of the month Kurt and Blaine were still very together, much to Blaine's mother's disapproval. The day Blaine's grounding finished he took the day off work and skipped Warbler practice so that he could drive to McKinley and surprise Kurt. Kurt was at his locker when Blaine arrived, sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine?" Kurt shrieked, turning around and glancing quickly around the hall even though school had finished earlier and the only events going on right now were the extracurricular activities. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you." Blaine said, kissing his cheek.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but aren't you still grounded?"

Blaine shook his head. "Grounding was off this morning. My dad told me before he left for work. He also wanted me to remind you that seeing as we are still together our families have to have dinner."

Kurt froze. "He didn't forget that?" Blaine shook his head. "When is the dreaded day to take place?"

"Dad said to have your dad call him and they'd discuss it. Everything to him is like a business meeting. Don't worry about that right now. What do you say to skipping Glee and going out with me?" Blaine's eyes sparkled. He apparently really liked the idea of his new freedom. Grounding did not suit him.

Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Nope, not yet. I want you to come with me to Glee club."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and he looked nervous. "Are you sure they're going to want me around?"

"Blaine, you're my boyfriend. As long as you promise not to steal our set list they have to love you. Now, come on." Kurt replied, pressing a soft kiss against Blaine's cheek and dragging him into the choir room. The entire club was there, staring at the pair suspiciously. Mr. Shue turned to look at them, his face immediately slipping up into that cheesy grin of his.

"Who's your friend, Kurt?" He asked.

Instead of immediately answering him Kurt turned to address the group at large. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Blaine Anderson."

"Isn't that a Dalton insignia?" Quinn asked, leaning forward.

Santana made a noise in the back of her throat and smirked. "You're getting' dirty with the competition? Wanky."

"Down Santana." Kurt replied evenly, "He's not our competition… he's my boyfriend." There was a sudden pause while Blaine waited with bated breath for the verdict to come through. Suddenly all the girls were rushing forward and crowding around him, talking fast and loud. Most couldn't believe that Kurt's boyfriend was so cute, others couldn't believe that Kurt _had_ a boyfriend. One girl, Mercedes, grinned at him knowingly while Rachel beamed from the front of the crowd. Blaine could have sworn he heard her claim that _she_ was the reason they were together.

Mr. Shue broke up the group and Kurt called, "Since I'm standing, I'd like to go first." Mr. Shue nodded and Kurt let go of Blaine's hand. He immediately went to sit next to Finn who smiled at him awkwardly.

"Hey dude."

"Hey." Blaine replied, glancing around at the eleven sets of curious eyes trained on him.

He jolted forward as Finn clapped him on the shoulder. He didn't say anything, just continued to smile in that weird way and let Blaine focus on his boyfriend who had taken up his station next to the piano looking proud and beautiful.

He started singing, a sweet and lovely melody that he recognized once hearing before. "_I climbed across the mountain tops, swam all across the ocean blue. I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_" Blaine grinned broadly at the line, sitting forward in his chair, "_but baby I broke them all for you because even when I was flat broke you made me feel like a million bucks. Yeah you do and I was made for you_."

When Kurt finished Blaine was the first to his feet clapping loudly. Kurt blushed and ginned at him in that way that made Blaine's heart giddy. After bowing to the rest of the room Kurt rushed to sit next to Blaine. To show how much he loved the song Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple and Kurt leaned against him, taking his hand and sitting close. Blaine didn't even notice the other people in the room or the fact that his uniform set him apart from the rest of the kids—right now it was just him and Kurt and Kurt had just sung him a love song.

Everything was right.

And then dinner came.

True to his word Blaine's father and Burt talked and decided on a Saturday dinner at the Anderson estate. Mr. Anderson said it was because he was waiting a call, but Blaine knew that it was because his mother would never have gone to the Hummel-Hudson house willingly.

When the entire family arrived Blaine was waiting at the front door. He was in slacks and a button-up shirt that looked amazing on him. Kurt had obviously dressed up his family because Burt had traded his usual ball cap for slacks and a shirt that looked brand new. Carole looked lovely and Finn looked, well, awkward as usual. He leaned close to Blaine and whispered, "Dude, I didn't know that you lived in a castle."

Inside his mother was waiting near the steps, he mouth turned into a forced smile. There was no way she'd be outwardly unpleasant with people in the house (plus Blaine knew that his father had told his mother that she needed to be nice or else he wasn't going to buy her those diamond earrings she'd been lusting over).

"Welcome to our home. It's wonderful to finally meet you. My husband is in the east wing. Would you like a drink? We have scotch, wine, _beer_," her voice clipped on the word before continuing, "we also have club soda for the younger members of our group."

Carole immediately bustled forward, obviously doing her best to keep everything civil. "Thank you for having us over. This is so wonderful."

Angela's smile tightened but her voice remained pleasant. In the east wing Mr. Anderson shook Burt's hand and did his best to be friendly in order to make up for his wife's cold disposition. The men talked about insurance and Burt's job and Carole did her best to talk with Mrs. Anderson about her own job. She perked up when Kurt broke in and asked her about her socialite work.

The maid came in and called dinner and of course his mother had whipped up something incredibly pretentious that made Burt wrinkle his nose. He ate it though. Kurt and Blaine sat close to one another. Blaine clutched at Kurt's hand all the way through the dinner, waiting for something to happen.

It never did though.

He probably would have felt better if something had.

Blaine didn't relax until dessert was finished and the Andersons were shepherding the Hummel-Hudsons toward the front door. "Now you give me a call later in the week and I'll talk to you about that new workers comp insurance you could use for your business." Mr. Anderson boomed, slapping Burt on the back.

Burt grinned back. "Thank you. Tonight was a great idea. Thank you for inviting us."

"It was our pleasure. I'm sorry that we didn't do this earlier, right Angela?" All eyes turned to Angela and she immediately flipped her bored expression into one of sheer pleasure. She nodded twice, making an, '_mmm-hmmm'_ sound.

Blaine got them out of the house and walked the others to their car, holding onto Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry that my mother wasn't that pleasant." He apologized, his voice small.

Burt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder and jostled him. "No problem kid. Your dad was nice and your mom will come around."

"I highly doubt that. But thank you all the same." Blaine pulled Kurt aside and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips. "Thank you for going through all this and staying with me."

"You are so worth it." Kurt murmured as his father stuck his head out of the window.

"C'mon Kurt. You can see Blaine later. My game is going to be on." Kurt laughed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"See you tomorrow."

"Definitely. Love you."

Blaine immediately turned to go inside, his stomach churning. He wanted to slap his mother for being so rude to Kurt's family. He wanted to yell and scream in her face! He wanted to throw a tantrum and make her listen to him! But he couldn't. Yelling got him nowhere and he knew that she wouldn't listen. He had to try something else.

His father was sitting in the den, looking over paperwork. He glanced up at Blaine and gave him a small smile. "You know, Mr. Hummel is a very interesting man."

Blaine felt a small surge of happiness in his chest at his dad's words. "I'm glad. He's usually not the kind of guy I think you'd approve of."

Mr. Anderson grinned brightly. "I don't foresee us golfing at the club any time soon, but he seems like he'll be a good person to know. Especially when my car breaks down."

Blaine couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, his face breaking out in a giant grin. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that. Now if only I could get mom to think the same thing. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She retired to our room, claiming she has a headache."

Blaine straightened his shoulders. "Well, maybe that will help keep her quiet while I talk to her."

His father's brow furrowed. "Are you sure you're up for it? You know what your mother is like…"

"No." Blaine shook his head once. "I need to."

The older man leaned back. "Fine with me. I wish you luck." He tipped his brandy glass to his son and went back to the paper in his other hand.

Blaine turned to the stairs and mounted them slowly, carefully, measuring his steps as if her were afraid that if his mother hear him she would be prepared to attack him the moment he was through the door. Outside he took a deep breath and steadied himself before knocking. There was a muffled noise and Blaine took it as an invitation to come in.

His mother was stretched out along the chaise in a rather dramatic pose. "Blaine, didn't you hear me? I told you not to come in." His mother told him without opening her eyes. Blaine only shrugged and closed the door and the room immediately darkened.

"Mother, I need to speak with you." Blaine told the dim shape of his mother. She shifted only slightly and didn't reply. Blaine could feel the angered air around her but he stood his ground. The darkness helped. He couldn't see her face, couldn't see the anger in her eyes or the sharp line of her lips.

"I believe we have discussed everything that we need to discuss. Now go-

"No!" He snapped, his hands fisting at his sides. He took a deep breath to keep from yelling. His mother had stilled, not even breathing but Blaine knew that she was building herself up until she could almost explode. "No, Mother. I-I've done everything you've asked of me. When you wanted me to play Debutante, I did. I got a job, I kept my grades up and I've been obedient about the rules of my grounding. I have _proved _to you that I'm a responsible adult, and I'm taking my relationship with Kurt very seriously, but _you don't even care._ You don't care that he makes me happy at all, do you?" Blaine felt his voice vibrating in his chest, words, desperate words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

But he didn't want to stop them. "I don't know what you want me to do, aside from break up with him - and do you realize how miserable that would make me? With all due respect, mother, _you_ are being entirely selfish."

His mother sat dead still in her chair while he breathed hard, his heart beating out of his chest. "Blaine. My head hurts. Please leave." His mother's voice was like steel and made him want to dissolve into tears, but then he realized that he was completely justified.

He nodded to her and left the room, rushing to his own room and locking the door. He couldn't believe he'd just done that and it terrified him to think about what his mother was going to do to him when she finally decided to come after him.

Without thinking Blaine reached for his phone and speed dialed Kurt. "Hey Blaine. Are you already missing me?"

"I did it Kurt. I told my mom exactly what I think of how she's been acting."

Kurt was silent on the other end for a moment. "Are you sure that's wise? The last time you did anything she didn't like she grounded you for a month."

"I don't care. She needed to know that she's been horrible towards me. Towards us. I have my dad on my side though, I think. Maybe he'll be able to lessen the blow."

There was a soft sigh on Kurt's end. "I love you so much. I hope she isn't too mean. No matter what I'm there for you."

"Thank you Kurt. I love you. So, I'll see you tomorrow after my shift?" Blaine asked, smiling softly.

"Mmm. Of couse. Night Blaine. Oh! And tell your dad that my family would love to have yours over one night for dinner. Introduce them to how the other half cooks, especially since my dad got a new grill."

Blaine laughed. "That sounds great. I'll tell him in the morning. I'm going to hide in my room for the rest of evening and do homework."

"I'll talk to you later then. Sleep well."

"You too. Night."

[xXx]

In the morning Blaine spent as much time as he could in the bathroom before heading downstairs. Both parents were sitting at the table in their usual silence. When he settled at his usual seat, his mother glanced up at him with a frown on her face. She didn't say anything though, so he did his best to remain quiet and eat his grapefruit quickly.

Just before he was about to leave for school he cleared his throat and turned to his father. "Kurt said that his father would like to invite us to his house for dinner one night. A, um, barbeque."

Mr. Anderson looked up at Blaine contemplatively. "Tell him we would—"

"A barbeque? What does he think, that we're barbarians and we eat outsi-." His mother griped until her husband cleared his throat and she narrowed her eyes at him before turning to her son. "Tell Mr. Hummel that would be lovely."

The room was so silent that he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. He couldn't believe what he just heard, but the vindicated smile on his dad's face told him to believe it. Afraid of breaking this spell, this sudden good luck, Blaine nodded once, twice and then sprinted out of the house, grinning from ear to ear

* * *

Okay, wow! This has been so much fun writing this story and everything. This is the last real chapter of the story, but there is going to be an epilogue that I hope to have up by the end of the week.

The song was a suggestion by the lovely Aubreyli when I asked for one on Tumblr and was given a massive thumbs up by my beta. It's "The Story" by Brandi Carlile.

My beta has been amazing, mind-blowing even, throughout this entire story. I absolutely adore her and all the work she's doing. Right now I have two other stories (one as a joint project with a friend and one as my own story) hopefully I'll be able to convince her stay aboard for my next project.

I want to thank EVERYONE who has read this story and given me feedback and everything. I adore all of you and if you ever want to get in touch you can find me at my tumblr; bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com). Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again for my next project!


	13. In which It's the End

**Media:** Fanfic  
**Title:** Debutante  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count**: 2,200+ (58,000+ Overall)  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Summary: **Born to the highest of high society Blaine is raised to be quite the Beau, but when he comes out as gay to his mother she gives Blaine a 'coming out party' so the other gay men of society can know he's open for business. Enter Kurt Hummel, a modern day Cinderella, who finds himself enamored with the belle of the ball, Blaine Anderson.

-[Epilogue]-

**In which it's the End**

Kurt was waiting at the front door for Blaine and his parents to arrive. It was the first dinner they'd had since the dinner at Blaine's home. Carole and Kurt had been cooking all day, forcing Burt and Finn to clean, under supervision of course.

He wanted everything to go right.

Blaine had mentioned his mother's slight change in outlook, however forced by Blaine or Mr. Anderson. Kurt wanted everything to go right so that Mrs. Anderson would stop acting so antagonistic toward them.

At exactly seven o'clock the Andersons drove up to the Hummel-Hudson house and parked. Kurt rushed to meet them while the rest of his family stood in the doorway, watching.

Burt had made it clear a few days after the date for the dinner at their house had been set that they weren't going to pander to Blaine's family. They were Hummels and no one pushed the Hummels around. No one was allowed to put on airs, they were proud of what they were and what they had and Blaine's family would just have to appreciate that.

Blaine was the first out of the car, rushing toward Kurt to place a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek and hugged him tightly, "Thank you for having us over." He told his boyfriend, looking both excited and worried sick. Mr. Anderson got out first and opened the door for his wife. She turned immediately to look at the house, her lips pursed into a straight line.

Burt immediately called to them from the porch, "C'mon in. We're eating out back."

Mr. Anderson took his wife's arm and dragged her into the house. Her shoulders were tight but she managed to tell Carole, "Your designs are lovely."

Kurt and Blaine followed close behind, listening as Carole responded, "Oh, you mean the decorations? That was partly me and partly Kurt. You should see what he's done with other parts of the house. I'll have to show you after dinner."

Finn hung back to walk with Blaine and Kurt, whispering to Blaine, "You mom looks really upset."

"She's pissed because she's not getting what she wants. It's good for her," Blaine replied, looking oddly cheerful as he wound his fingers with Kurt's. "The main point is that she's actually here. I was afraid she was going to throw a tantrum in the car. But she asked me in the car what Carole's job was again. I'm hoping that means she's trying." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine looked happy and Kurt just loved seeing that smile on his face.

Outside the adults were sitting stiffly in small plastic chairs that Burt had pulled from the garage and cleaned off himself. He was at the grill while Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sat across from Carole, who was going through the cooler and bringing out a few drinks. There was an awkward silence floating in the air that made Kurt's throat constrict. "What should we do?" Kurt asked softly, leaning towards Blaine.

"Let them figure it out." Blaine murmured.

They hovered off near Burt as his flipped the hamburgers. "Now how do you want your burgers burnt?" He called, grinning at his joke.

Angela looked mortified for only a second before her husband jumped in. "I actually like mine still mooing, but any liquid on her plate freaks out Angela here, so make hers well-done." Burt nodded as Angela made a small squeak of annoyance. "Don't give me that, you know that you do." He turned to Carole to continue telling his story, ignoring his wife. "We were at the club and it was this big dinner party and the poor waiter didn't hear her when she told him what she wanted. When he brought it out, she all but screamed and scared the wait staff near us. You remember that, don't you dear?"

Angela narrowed her eyes at him, "Vaguely. I _do_ remember your steak was so raw that you spilled some on your shirt and Mrs. Archer thought that you had been stabbed and almost called 911." Carole giggled cheerfully.

"It wouldn't be the first time that the hospital would have seen something like that. We get so many odd calls in. Once we had a guy bring himself in, covered in blood and tells us that he fell on a knife sitting on his couch five times."

Angela's eyes widened, "So what did you do?"

"Why do you look so happy?" Finn asked Blaine as they took their own seats away from the parents.

Blaine gestured to his mother. "Because, in any other situation my mother would be complaining about how this isn't proper dinner conversation. I'm almost afraid to say anything else in case it breaks the mood." The boys sat there for at least another ten minutes, carefully watching for any signs of danger.

Thankfully, nothing happened.

Burt finished cooking the burgers while Carole chatted with the Andersons and the boys gave up watching for signs of trouble and instead settled for talking about the latest Glee assignment. Every so often Blaine would look over to see tightness in his mother's eyes but she continued listening to Carole as she talked about the hospital and Burt would chime in with his own stories about the shop. Blaine could almost hear his mother thinking, "_I would rather be anywhere but here listening to this woman talk about her job dealing with sick people but it is rude not to look at her when she's talking_." He was proud that she was sticking through with her promise to actually be kind.

Burt handed out the plates and set out the condiments on the table. "Okay, serve yourselves." Mrs. Anderson stared at the table for a second and Burt lifted an eyebrow. "It's just ketchup and mustard." She shook her head.

"No, no. I was thinking that I can't remember the last time I had a hamburger."

All eyes turned towards her. "You're kidding." Finn breathed and she shrugged, looking almost sheepish.

Burt turned toward her husband. "And you?"

Mr. Anderson snorted and rolled his eyes. "I have one at least every time I go to the club."

"And that is why your cholesterol is so high." She shot at her husband, reaching tentatively for the ketchup. Blaine watched her carefully, finding it almost comical watching his mother, in one of her better dinner dresses, sitting on a plastic chair with a paper plate on her lap and reaching for the Heinz container. He glanced over to Kurt who had the same expression of humor on his face.

Everyone waited while Angela squirted her food with ketchup and there was a collective intake of breath as she picked up the utensils that Carole had been kind enough to get her from the kitchen and cut out her first bite. She chewed once, twice, and then her eyes opened and she swallowed in a very unlady-like sort of way. "Burt, I am impressed. This tastes wonderful." A second later her words seemed to hit her and she quickly realized what she'd just said.

Less than a second later everyone was laughing and dinner continued. Finn wolfed down his first burger and got a text which had him rushing out the door to meet some of the Glee guys at Artie's house. Angela worked daintily at her hamburger, talking with Carole, while Burt and Blaine's dad talked shop. Kurt and Blaine watched on with twin grins until Kurt tugged Blaine's hand and leaned over to whisper, "Let's leave them. I want to be alone with you for a while."

They abandoned their plates and Kurt dragged them back through the house to sit together on the porch. Blaine stretched out along the platform and put his head In Kurt's lap while Kurt played with Blaine's hair softly. "Do you think that your mom is finally coming around?"

Blaine shrugged, which was hard to do lying down. "She has been like this for so long that I highly doubt that one hamburger and two family dinners will be enough to stop her from being the witch that she has been. I say give her time and sooner or later she'll get there. She's just going to have to learn that neither of us are going anywhere."

Kurt laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine gazed up at Kurt, marveling at how the light from the porch lantern above their heads created a crown-like halo around Kurt's perfectly styled hair. Right then he was reminded of something and started to speak without realizing exactly what he was saying. "When I first saw you on the staircase, I couldn't get you out of my head. All I could think about was your amazing smile and voice and how good you looked in your suit and I remember wishing that you were one of the suitors that my mother had invited and not some Deb's date."

Kurt chuckled and traced Blaine's cheek with his finger. "Well, technically I was. But don't tell Rachel that I was glad she asked me, because otherwise I don't think we would have ever met." Blaine shook his head, refusing to think about a life without Kurt.

"I won't tell her as long as you don't tell her that I was incredibly jealous of her when I found out she was your date. Which is why I was so happy that you agreed to dance with me." Blaine told Kurt, reaching up to cradle Kurt's hand against his cheek. "I'm so thankful for you. I don't think anyone would have ever gone through anything like this for me, ever. You're like a knight in shining armor." (

"I'm not so sure about knight." Kurt told Blaine, booping his nose. "I think I should rate higher on that scale than just a _knight_."

Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt down by his neck to meet him in a slow and languid kiss. "How about my Prince, does that sound better?" He whispered, falling back into Kurt's lap.

"As long as I'm yours. That's all that I want." Kurt murmured, letting his hand rest on Blaine's chest. Blaine's hand came to cover Kurt's and there they sat until lights turned on in the house and Mr. Anderson called to tell Blaine that it was time to leave (and commenting that he couldn't believe it was almost midnight).

Blaine didn't mind having to leave then though because he knew that Kurt was always going to be waiting for him. This was only the start of their romance; they still had so many more dragons to slay, together.

* * *

I am so sad to see that I am actually done with this story. It has been a long and fun run and I am so thankful for everyone who has stuck through my long chapter hiatuses all the way to this final ending. I am thankful for everything and I promise my stories will actually be pre-written which means actual regular updates. Once again, thank you to everyone who has gotten me through this story, mainly my beta who has been amazing and it probably the reason why I actually finished this story (mainly because I loved reading her comments because she's awesome and funny.) Don't forget to read and tell me what you think, and finally, thank you!


End file.
